


It's You That I Want

by softjellow



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Emotional Roller Coaster, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Guilty Pleasures, Loss of Virginity, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Non-Penetrative Sex, Obsession, Passion, Revenge, Secret Relationship, Sexting, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 74,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjellow/pseuds/softjellow
Summary: Dealing with their family's tragic fate, with only Cat and Sansa left. They try to be strong for each other. But some how some way they have to deal with their own grief.





	1. You, Me and Him

It was cold, dark and the silence was deafening. Her mother asked to wait for her. She said she'd be back... It was dark already and she hadn't eaten since early that day, when her mother poured milk to a bowl of her favorite cereals. Smiling to her, like she's the most precious thing in the world. 

Her mother went to answer the telephone, a phone call that changed their lives forever. She dropped the receiver and was motionless for a minute. She walked to her side and nudged her, tugging her loose gray woolen sweater. Her eyes were watery when she looked at her and knelt down to hold her. Her mother held her as tight as possible that she had to tell her she couldn't breath. "Sansa, mommy will have to leave you for a little while. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise my little wolf."

"Why mommy what happened? I'm not little anymore mommy... I am turning eight in a few days. I can take care of myself..." She told her as bravely as she could muster. Her mother knew her too well, she knows when she's afraid or unsure. She twists her fingers, fumbling and doesn't look at her. That alone gives her away... Her mother sees through her and holds her hand. "I believe you Sansa. You are stronger than you know..." They embrace again before her mother retrieved a spare handphone. Asking her if she knows how to use it and Sansa nods. "Call me if you're not feeling well. Just press '1' and it'll dial my cell... Do not open the door to strangers, if..."

"Yes mommy I remember all the protocols. Just come back quickly mom...please?"

"Yes my little wolf I'll return in a flash. I love you." She kisses her forehead and grabs her keys. Sansa heard her foot steps fading and the door shutting. That was the last sound she heard, those last few seconds that she was not alone.

\---

Ten years later, somehow it never changed. Sansa was still alone. Every time she was left alone in their house, that day returns--the pain fresh in her heart. Her mother returned as promised, but it was far past her bedtime, she had fallen asleep. Catelyn roused her gently, but her face is so glum and pained. She started crying as soon as I opened my eyes and flashed the happiest smile seeing that she's back. She said sorry repeatedly as she cradled Sansa... 

Sansa's family all dead from a plane crash. Her father, Rob, Bran and Arya all onboard a chartered plane to Spain. Her father had an important business meeting there but he decided to bring the whole family for a vacation. Sansa and her mom needed to stay behind for Sansa's ballet recital. She pleaded that they should all go together... but her father said they needed to go first to make preparations for her birthday surprise. Looking back, Sansa felt that she was the one who should be saying sorry repeatedly to her mom. It was her fault after all... if it wasn't for her they could have all been together in that plane. And her mother wouldn't have experienced so much pain of losing their family. Sansa often wished she died long ago with them.

\---

Her mother married again when she was twelve to a family friend Petyr Baelish. He was almost a decade younger than her mother and he was filthy rich. Her mother adored him but different like how she was with her father. But Sansa saw that she was happier now unlike when it was only the two of them. They often traveled and act like they have been on a honeymoon since they married. "It never ends!" Sansa shrugs and rolls her eyes to Margaery her best friend.

"Well your mother looks younger now, your step dad must be that good huh? He takes care of her really well..." Margaery says dreamily. Sansa knew her friend had a little crush with Petyr since they we're twelve. "Snap out of it Marge, I don't want to talk about my mom's sex life."

"Alright, alright... so when are they coming back?"

"Tomorrow actually... so maybe you'll get to see them before you go."

"Oh that is wonderful Sansa! You know I love you, but you also know the other reason why Iove sleeping over here right?"

"Yeah Marge... but please stop trying to seduce Petyr!"

"Common Sansa! I wonder if you you ever had dirty thoughts about him? Don't you find him really really sexy?!"

"No! And never! Let's talk about Joffrey instead... he asked me out this afternoon on a date. He kinda wanted to watch a movie..."

"That's wonderful Sansa! You've been pining on him this whole semester and finally he took notice!"

"Yeah I know right?!"

Suddenly they heard the front door opened. Both girls were nervous about the possibility of an intruder. "Sansa dear we're home!"

It was her mom... Sansa ran down to greet them, hugging her mom tightly. Its been a month since she last saw her. "Goodness Sansa, you're getting really tall and beautiful every-time I see you..."

"I missed you so much mommy!"

"I missed you so much too my precious little wolf..."

Petyr came in the door carrying all their luggage. He was dapper as usual, but something was different...

"Hi there kiddo! Brought back your mom a day early for you." 

He walked to them and gave a peck on her mom's cheek. He scrunched her head and pinched her nose like he always do when she was younger. Their relationship was surprisingly okay, they get along together very well even without her mom around. He had been a great step dad to her.

"Petyr what's that on your face?!" Stepping away from her mother's arms and now beside him, her face only a few inches away from him.

"What planet are you from Sansa? It's called a beard... don't you like it? Your mom loves it."

Sansa was now staring at his face longer than she should. Her mother coughed that made her snap out of it.

"You two are silly together as always... Petyr I need to go up now. I'm really not feeling well..."

"Sure Cat, I will bring up the luggages and make you mint tea. It is best that you rest."

"Thank you Petyr... Sansa will come with me? I want to snuggle with my beautiful daughter...tell me about what you've doing!..."

"Of course mom. Oh by the way Margaery is here... as usual. I'll let her know to sleep ahead. I'll be at your room in a jiffy!..." Her mom only nods and she ran upstairs hurriedly. She looked back for a moment before turning at a corner. She saw her mom slightly become off balanced but Petyr caught her. She smiles at him and kisses his lips... Petyr abandoned all their luggages and helped her mom instead...

"Hey Marge it was mom and Petyr. Wanna say hi to them? They're coming up now." Margaery obviously fixed herself and put a little makeup on. Sansa just let her friend be because she trusts Petyr. There are hundreds of occasions younger women throws themselves at him at restaurants, stores, or parties but he never really looks them. His full attention was only on her mom. He was devoted to her.

"I would love to Sansa!" Marge all giddy.

They walked out the hall and saw them. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Baelish! I hope you had a wonderful vacation..."

"Hi Margaery. You look wonderful. Thank you for always being here for Sansa. You are such a sweetheart." Cat says...

"Our vacation was phenomenal. You should tell Olenna to bring you to Rio. I'm sure a pretty girl like you will enjoy the festivities, and of course the Brazilian men." Petyr winks at her.

Margaery blushes. At least when she's actually around Petyr she is tamed and demure. "Sound tempting! I will try and persuade grandma Mr. Baelish."

"Please call me Petyr."

"Marge, I'll be staying at mom's room for a bit. You don't have to wait for me if you feel like you need to doze off. Is that ok?" 

"Of course Sans! See you in the morning?"

"Yes later!"

Sansa walks over to her mom and took her arm from Petyr. He nods to the three ladies and runs back down stairs. Before Sansa could close the door of her mother's room she saw Margaery go down as well. She rolls her eyes knowing that she will continue with her flirtations with Petyr.

Petyr had just secured the front door and saw Margaery. "Hey little one can't sleep?"

"I will just get a glass of warm milk is that ok?"

"Yes go on...help yourself. I'll be there with you in a minute. Cat loves my mint tea, I'll make her a pot."

Marge waited for Petyr holding a warm mug of milk. Moments later he emerged from the hallway all smiles as usual. She straightens her back and fixes her hair quickly.

"So Marge how is your grandmother?" 

Marge watches him boil some water. "She is fabulous as always Petyr. You know her spunk."

"Yes I know it very well! I worked for her for three, no, five years I think. I sometimes still do things for her actually..."

"Really?! I didn't knew that. Why don't I see you often?"

"Well I meet her at the office and mostly I handle overseas matters for her. She always talks about you though."

"She always does with everyone. I hope you're not sick of me."

"Oh no Marge why would I? She is just so proud of you. And also she just wants to tell me how precious you are for us to take care of you whenever you're here." He chuckles... "I am kidding of course. You are always welcome here little one, always a pleasure."

"Glad to know that you like me lurking around here whenever there's a chance!" She giggles...

Do you like tea?"

"Not much. But maybe if you made it, it'll taste good."

"You should try it. I converted Sansa from being a coffee lover to a tea worshipper..."

"That's why she suddenly don't order coffee anymore!"

"Uh-huh! Go on... it will soothe your mind and body."

Margaery took a gulp, it burned her throat. She winces and in turn made the warm liquid spill over her hands, she drops the cup and spilled tea all over her chest. Petyr rushed over her to check the damage. Her eyes teared up... face flushed from embarrassment. Petyr grabbed a kitchen rag and soaked it in running water. With the damp cold cloth he wrapped Margaery's hand on in for a minute. Without thinking, Petyr reached for her pj's, unbuttoning her top--skin on her chest red. Petyr took the cloth from her hand and gently placed it over her chest. She jumps from coldness but it soothes the stinging. "I'm sorry Petyr I'm so clumsy...!" She suddenly bursts in tears. Petyr holds her face in both hands...

"Shh little one. It was my fault. I didn't tell you that it's not iced tea.." Petyr chuckles and luckily Margaery finds the humor in it and laughs with him.

"I guess I shouldn't have lied... I hate tea! Petyr, Why do you still call me that?" 

"Call you what?"

"Little one. I am almost eighteen you know... like Sansa." She felt his hands moving away but she quickly places a hand over his to keep it where it was. She arches her back that made the cloth covering her chest fall on the floor. She saw him glance at her bosom but quickly looks away. "Do you like what you see? You can touch them..."

She hastily moves his hand lower to her chest..."What is happening here?"

Petyr looked at Sansa and then pulled his hand away from Margaery. "Sansa... I..."

Sansa walks over the kitchen island saw A half naked Margaery, spilled tea and a broken cup. "Petyr mom is waiting for her tea, you can go up now. You must be tired as well." 

Petyr walks over to Sansa's side and arranges the teapot he just made on a tray. "It's not what it looks like you know that right?"

"Yes I know Petyr. Go ahead I'll clean up here."

Petyr kisses her left temple. "Thanks kiddo!...Oh. Maybe I should stop calling you that too." Sansa looks at him questioningly... "Margaery I apologize for what happened here... you've grown up beautifully..." He winks at both girls... "See you in the morning ladies. Goodnight!"

Margaery was so embarrassed she was unable to speak. She started to button her pj's again while Sansa sweeps the shattered ceramic cup. "Sansa aren't you going to talk to me?"

"I will upstairs okay? Just help me clean up!"

As soon as they closed the door. "What did I just told you Marge! Stop seducing him, or better just stop flirting with him all together!"

"Sansa I didn't know what came into me. You know how I am around him... I'm practically a giggling airhead."

"Glad to know you are aware of that! Kindly explain further..."

"Well I was stupid and spilled hot tea on myself. The next thing I know he was casually undressing me...gods Sansa, you don't know how soaked my panties are right now! But hold up! Before you get mad, he was just putting a damp towel over my slightly burned skin."

"It doesn't look like that when I saw both of you earlier."

"Believe me Sans, I hope it is what it is you're thinking. But it wasn't... well maybe, almost. I just got annoyed with his remarks. He still literally sees us as twelve year olds. I mean he didn't even notice I had boobs when he unbuttoned my shirt!"

Sansa was now laughing hard... "Stop it! This is not funny! I have never been this embarrassed my entire life! Notice how he keeps calling me little one and you kiddo?! I had to show him these guns." Margaery said while clutching her boobs together.

"Honestly Marge, there's not much to see..." 

Margaery threw a pillow at her and they both laughed for a short while. "But seriously now Marge, you need to stop these games with him. This could get out of hand... I may need to choose my family over you if something happens like this again. You know that mom and Petyr is all I have left..."

"Sansa I'm so sorry. I am so immature! I promise, I won't do anything more to upset you or to jeopardize this friendship. Love you Sansa. Forgive me?"

"Of course booby!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you just know that the story will revolve around smut ;) Well! you're reading the right material!


	2. The Kiss

"Goodbye Sansa! Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. B!"

All three together "Bye Margaery!"

"Margaery is very interesting, she is sure to dazzle many men as she grows older don't you think Sansa?"

"Yes mom she certainly will... right Petyr?!" 

Petyr choked on his tea. "Ah yes she will." Sansa now eyes him. "What?"

"What is going on with you two. Tell me." Cat quips.

Petyr clears his throat. "Well darling, we all know about how Margaery is towards me. Last night she surprised me that's all. I didn't realize she's at that age. You know..."

"Well I don't know. Go on Petyr we're listening..."  
Cat was now looking at Sansa knowingly exchanging grins. Holding their laughs.

"You see I made her drink hot tea, then she unexpectedly gulped it down and spilled everything on her. I panicked! If she had a scar on her Olenna will kill me."

"And..." asked Cat.

"I checked on her." He said simply.

"You mean you checked her out?" Sansa says sternly.

"Sansa...don't be like that. You're mom will lock me out our bedroom. I may have to sleep on the couch and you won't be watching those tv series you love with me there."

"Petyr Baelish explain yourself." Cat demanded.

"Well I checked if her hands were burned." Looks at Sansa. "And also her chest, I didn't think. I sort of undressed her. Sansa please I need your help."

"Sansa you saw this?"

"Yes mom. I walked into them with Petyr's hands cupping Margaery's boobs."

Cat stood up the dining table looking upset. Petyr had his hands on his face, looking ashamed.

"Petyr what games are you playing with that child!? What were you thinking! I am so disappointed."

"That's what I thought too! A child! I knew them since they were just brushing Barbie's hair in that very same chair Sansa is sitting in. Why are concluding that I'm some sort of a creep??"

"Stop both of you and calm down. Mom, I talked to Margaery about it. It wasn't Petyr's fault. You know perfectly well who's playing who here. I told Margaery to stop toying with Petyr. She promised she will, I know her. And sooner or later she will easily move on with her little crush with Petey here. Forgive him mom, please for me?" Sansa was now hugging her mom, looking apologetic.

Cat turned to look at Petyr. Musing his hair like a boy, biting on his lip, holding his arm out for her. Cat kissed Sansa's forehead and nods. She walks over to Petyr for an embrace. "I'm sorry Petyr." Cat kisses him. "I'm sorry too Cat." Cat holds out an arm to Sansa to join then. Petyr holding his two girls in his arms. 

"So how do you say you held her last night?" Cat asks.

"Like this." Petyr's arm was around Sansa's shoulder and she felt being pushed towards her mom. She looked down and saw both of Petyr's hands on her mom's.

"Petyr!" Sansa shouted... "I am starting to believe that you are a real pervert!" She dodged under his arm to get away from them. Cat and Petyr laughs, then continues to grope her mom's breasts and kisses her full on the lips and moans. 

"Really?!" Sansa was so angry.

Cat broke the kiss laughing. "Ok that's enough now Petyr Baelish. You two got each other fair and square. It's a tie!" 

Petyr stopped and stepped away from Cat but still holding her arms length. Petyr raises his brows at Sansa deviously like saying he won.

Cat walks over to Sansa to caress her cheek to calm her before she went over the table to clean up. "But don't think you already got away with this Petyr. That's the last time you're touching me in the next three days. You'll be sleeping on the couch. It was your idea after all."

"But..." 

"You heard me."

Sansa looks at him again smirking, with the same look he gave her earlier. Petyr just shrugs in defeat.

"Good job mom! So I'll go get ready for my class see you tonight!"

"Of course sweety."

"Yeah mom... I'll go get ready for work too." Petyr said sarcastically.

Cat shakes her head as she watches both still fighting on who'll go first going upstairs.

Sansa and Petyr finished getting ready the same time as well. "Bye mom." She kisses her lips.

"Bye Cat." He attempted to kiss her but stops him. Petyr just shrugged. "Oh. You're really serious huh?! I'll die!"

Sansa grabs Petyr by the arm, dragging him out the door. "Let's go now! I'll be late."

"Hold on. I'll give you a ride?"

"Yes!"

Petyr looks at Cat. She smiles and waves. He does the same sending her a flying kiss instead. Cat caught it. And it made him very happy.

\---

"Thank you for having my back this morning Sansa. For a moment your mother really looked upset there. It gave me the chills!"

Sansa chuckles. "Sure Petyr. Also I want to apologize for my friend's actions. She will get over you quickly I promise!"

"So that's supposed to make me feel better? Am I that easy to forget?!"

Sansa just punches his arm. And he smiles as he turns on the radio. They both have the same taste in music. Sansa grew up with his vinyl collection. They were a match in almost everything.

Petyr pulled up, they were at Sansa's campus. "So I didn't get a kiss from your mom. Could you maybe give me a kiss here? For old times sake?" Pointing his index finger on his cheek.

When Sansa was little she used to kiss both Cat and Petyr when they drop her off to school. But that suddenly stopped as she got shy growing older. Sansa unbuckles and removes her seatbelt and pushed herself up to kiss Petyr. A rude motorist was suddenly honking at them to move forward. Incidentally Petyr looks back at the car behind them. It all happened too quickly. Sansa with her eyes still closed, felt something soft and warm on her lips that weirdly made her weak. Sansa's forearm slipped on the the armrest she was leaning onto to support her weight. She then felt his strong hands gripped her shoulders catching her and to hold her in place. Whatever she was feeling, it felt good. And so she nods her head, moving her lips against him to feel more. She then felt the slightest movement from him that sent chills down her spine, and realized that they were lips to lips. Kissing each other back. She opened her eyes to see his striking gray green eyes looking at her. Both looking shocked, they pulled away as quickly as they could. 

They stared at each other for a second or two. Then the car beeped again, it startled her. Both looking at the car behind them. Sansa gathered all her things and opened the door.

"I guess I'd better hurry up. Bye Petyr." 

Before Petyr could say a reply, she's gone. "Bye Sansa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quickie! Please don't get annoyed by how comic this is. For now!


	3. You're Wonderful

It was an odd day for Sansa. She kept touching her lips for the rest of the day, it was still tingling from their accidental kiss. And then her mind wonders about his strong grip on her arms, she can still feel how strong he was and imagined what it's like to be held by a man...by him.

Looking back Petyr had only ever touched the top of her head, her nose, and nothing below her shoulders not even her waist when they casually hug. She suddenly has all these internal monologues that she shouldn't have. He was like a father, her mother's husband... Sansa sighs and shakes her head. 'You really need a boyfriend Sansa.', she whispers...

Sansa locks the front door. As expected, lights are off... it was 1:20am on her watch. Her mom and Petyr is sure to be asleep. She checked the living room if Petyr was there but he wasn't. Then she checked the den... they have many couches in that house she realized. When she didn't find him, she felt weirdly disappointed and at the same time happy, knowing that maybe her mother welcomed him again by her side.

Sansa changed her clothes took a quick shower but she couldn't sleep. She should be thinking about her date with Joffrey that night. He was nice and pleasant, but he always talks about himself and was kind of arrogant. But movie they watched was great and he dropped her off home and kissed her but only on the cheek as she was quick to avoid him. He got a little upset, saying her mind was like somewhere distant and that maybe he'll call her some other time. 

Sansa got up and changed to her swimming clothes. They had an indoor pool, swimming was always her main workout to keep her body fit and slim. She needed to stop overthinking about things she finally decides.

Sansa heard splashes upon entering the pool area. Surprised, she saw Petyr doing laps. Of course they had another couch in that room, and he chose that couch to sleep in. Her heart was beating like it will come out of her chest. Her footsteps careful not to make creaking sound as she walks out. She curses, when her iPhone rings, it was Margaery! 

Petyr heard the noise thinking the ringing was from his cell, but was surprised to see Sansa struggling with the buttons on her phone... "Aren't you going to answer that?"

Sansa jumps and looks at Petyr who is now standing right next to her wearing a skimpy navy blue swimming shorts, hair and body wet. "Petyr you gave me a fright!" 

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to. Well as you know I'm bed-less. I tried to get cozy in all the sofas in this house, but I just can't sleep. Actually, it is my first time to roam up here... then I saw that divan! I was looking for that thing for awhile and I totally forgot about it until now. I personally chose that when I went shopping with your mom. I know she hates it but she still let me buy it. The thing is, I don't know where in thos house she placed it. And ta-dah its here! My new sweetheart for the next days."

"That's funny...you're funny Petyr...well to tell you honestly that divan is actually my favorite sleeping spot too. I come here to swim almost everyday during my free time. Swimming relaxes me and at the same time it's a good workout. I tend to chill and fall asleep after."

"We have the same taste even in furniture then! You really are like my soulmate Sansa Stark." 

"Isn't your soulmate mom?" Sansa tosses her phone and the towel covering her body on the divan. Doing some stretching, getting ready to dive in the pool. Any discomfort she had with him gone in an instant.

"Well your mom and I are total opposites. Maybe that's why I love her so much. We complement each other... and as for you... let me see. Your like a brother from another mother. You know what I mean?" Petyr smirks again, she either loves or hates that smirk. This time she hates it, he's being too cocky so she punches his stomach.

"Owww! You see! brotherly love..."

Sansa laughs at how silly Petyr looks like bending over clutching his stomach. She playfully pushes him until he's standing by the edge of the pool. Petyr realizes what Sansa was doing so when she gleefully pushes him one last time, Petyr grabbed her arms and pulled her with him. Sansa gave a small scream as they plunged in the water and both emerged laughing.

"You really are unbelievable Petyr Baelish."

"As are you Sansa Stark."

They smile at each other and suddenly Petyr swam away going the other side of the pool. Sansa understood and accepted the challenge--it was a race. Petyr won of course with his leverage. 

"Well that was fair." Sansa huffs at him.

"Well I'm old, so that's okay?"

"Anyway, why aren't you sleeping yet? It's too late for an old man to be still up this time." Sansa chuckles.

"Hmm. You see this old man has a very very impressive stamina, and not being with my wife I have lots of energy to spare."

Sansa splashes water on his face. "You're disgusting!" 

Petyr laughs heartily, "You're really not a child anymore...you're mind is filthy!"

"But not as filthy as yours I believe."

"That's true. I have the filthiest mind and you wouldn't believe what I'm thinking of right now." And he had that smirk again.

"Try me." Sansa says curiously.

"This." Petyr swam across the pool again leaving Sansa.

"You lose again!" Petyr says to her mockingly.

"So this is how you want to play... three laps straight." Sansa swam and left him this time before he could agree, but Petyr follows.

Sansa won this time. "Come on say it. I won and you lose."

Both catching their breaths.

"No. Another three laps. But this time we start together."

"I didn't know you had a competitive side Petyr."

"So on three?"

Together. "One, two, three!"

In the end Sansa still won their mini race. She waits for Petyr at the finish line, still swimming, but towards her direction. He emerged from the water, stretching both his arms on each her side. He leans forward, palms on the pool's ledge, head down and she can feel his breath on her chest. She watches him and realized that he had a deep set eyes, perfect pointed nose and long lashes. 

Finally he looks up to face her, now able to speak. "You Sansa are the best swimmer in London."

"How do you know?"

"Well, because you beat me!"

"Oh really???"

"No, you're really good Sansa, you should swim professionally or something. I'm really old for these games..."

"You're not that old." 

"You're looking at me now. Tell me, am I not wrinkled and saggy?" He chuckles. 

Sansa reached out to comb his hair with her fingers. "I like these silver streaks on your hair." Her fingers touching the stubble on his cheek. "Skin smooth..." Stepping closer, she placed her left hand on his chest up to hi shoulder. "Lean body...hmm what else...this rugged look, the facial hair suits you.." Sansa smiles at him and her other hand cups his face. They were inches apart and eye to eye. Petyr suddenly stood upright pulling back Sansa with him as she was practically holding onto him. Keeping her balance, she wraps her an arm around him. She felt Petyr's hands on her waist steadying her. Sansa stares at his lips, with thoughts of if she could only kiss him again one last time, then she'll completely erase the thoughts that's been bothering her since that morning... She runs her thumb lightly on his lips and leans in, their lips slightly touching and made both their breathing hitch. Petyr smelled of mint, and she wanted to taste him. 

Then it all stops.

Petyr snatched her hand away from his face. "Sansa what are you doing?..."

Sansa steps away without looking at him. "Uhm nothing, I am just telling you how wonderful you are. Age is just a number, don't be too hard on yourself Petyr."

Petyr searches for her gaze, and she finally looks at him again. "You are very sweet Sansa, beautiful and brave, I see so much of your mother in you but different... something more that's uniquely you. You know I love you and your mother very much right sweetling?"

Sansa followed what he was saying. She was now embarrassed with her actions earlier so she only nods. Petyr kisses her forehead. "Well come now, its getting cold. And you need to sleep."

Petyr and Sansa got out the pool then dried themselves. It was finally clear to Sansa what they really are to each other, he could never look at her as a woman and why would she see him differently for that matter? So she composed herself and went back to their usual bantering.

"Petyr you know we should do this again. Work out with me, then maybe someday we could do a re-match." Sansa turns around to look at him but was shocked. 

"What?" Petyr had a towel over his shoulder, hands on his hips.

Sansa laughs and looks right at him with wide eyes pointing a finger downwards. Petyr looks down and saw a huge tent on his swim shorts and quickly covers himself. 

"The next two nights is going to be very, very long for a man with that kind of stamina." Sansa winks at him.

"I guess I need to do more laps then! Goodnight Sansa!" He jumps right back into the swimming pool and swam his way to exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have lots of idle time today. Freedom is sweet!
> 
> It will get weirder I promise. ;)


	4. I Want More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins!

"Sansa you don't have any classes today right?"

"Right mom! And I plan to be with you the whole day if you're not busy...?"

"Oh Sansa of course.. and no, I'm not busy. I was actually going to ask you out today. Let's go shopping, we haven't done that in awhile."

"I'd love too mom.... Hmmm by the way where is Petyr?" 

"Oh he left early for work. He got a call, and it sounded urgent."

"I see... so its just you and me! So where do you want to go?"

"You'll see." Cat winks at her daughter.

Cat has always been a sophisticated lady. She radiates elegance and always extends her graciousness to others. Their family was one of the most wealthiest but Cat remained humble and lived modestly. They only had one driver, no maids and just hires home cleaning service. The one thing she asked from Petyr before they marry is to keep the house and live there. She loved Ned's ancestral home. It was large enough for a family of eight, it was old and classic, but it was home for her.

There's another side to Cat that came naturally with her notable name. She was very much comfortable with luxury--possessions she thinks she deserves. Especially with Petyr who indulges her with only the finest things, jewelry, clothing, the best experiences, exquisite food and grand travels. She was like a queen, she was born to be a queen in Petyr Baelish's eyes.

Sansa hasn't found that confidence yet. And losing her family had the biggest impact on her, she held back from a lot of things. She's classy and her beauty stands out amongst her contemporaries. But their was something missing, a spark. 

Being with her mom, she knew that she had to look as sharp as her. Cat's eyes sparkle as she saw Sansa dressed chic and smart, but just right for her age and for a day out with her mom. "You are stunning Sansa, glowing even. Tell me, do you have a boyfriend yet?"

"Thank you mom...Trust me, you'll be the first to know if I have a boyfriend. And so if you must know, last night I went on a date with Joffrey Baratheon... and it kind of went ok."

"Oh Joffrey, yeah I know his family. Petyr told me he was in London studying, what are the odds that you'd both be in the campus. So anyway, tell me more about your date. Was he a gentleman, do you like him?"

"He was as nice as he can be. But a bit arrogant I should say. I was first drawn to him by his looks, his name and his confidence. But I was kind of put off with how he treats other people. And... he's so self-involved, like all the time. He doesn't even ask about me, or try to get to know me."

"Oh Sansa, that doesn't sound like a good date. But to tell you honestly most people in his stature are like that. The Baratheons, Lannnisters, Tyrells, Martells, Targaryens, Tullys, Mormonts, Tarlys, Freys and Boltons. These families and including our family have been playing a great game for the longest time, generations through generations. Joffrey is next in line to play this so called game...His character maybe his strength or weakness, we'll never know."

"Well if I remember correctly, Dad was not like any of them. He was kind and gentle... he's the best person I know and he's a Stark."

Cat hugs her daughter... "I know my little wolf. You are more like him than you know. And I'm so proud of you. You are a Stark and don't ever forget that Sansa when you come to play the game." Sansa knew that the game was about power, but she never really understood why it was the most sought after in this life and the next. 

Their chauffeur Mr. Dontos said that they have arrived at their destination. Her mother took her to their family's resting place, but unfortunately it was gloomy with light rain.

"It's been awhile since I last visited. Ned maybe a bit grouchy for not gracing us with a clear day." Her mother chuckles.

"Mom you haven't visited for only a month. I know you come here every week. I'm sure Dad will understand that you're having some fun, love you dad." Sansa playfully gestures an apologetic wave to her father's portrait.

"I guess he will understand..." Cat only smiles.

They were silent for a few moments. Saying their prayers when Sansa voiced out a thought that she had been meaning to ask for the longest time.

"Mom, the game... did it kill Dad, Rob, Bran and Arya?"

Cat was surprised, it was the first time she heard their names from Sansa. "Actually I have thought about that possibility a lot...I became so obsessed into finding out who did this, I crave for justice. At one point, I had to make myself believe that everything was just an accident to help me sleep at night. Somebody is responsible for Ned's, Rob's, Arya's and Bran's deaths. And believe me Sansa I won't rest until I find the truth."

"I didn't know you're still investigating mom. What can I do to help. I want to help... I need to know the truth as badly as you mom."

"It's too dangerous Sansa, I don't want to loose you too... You don't have to worry because I am not alone. Petyr was the one who helped me back then, he's still helping us... He is gathering all the information he can get, investigating all past business dealings of your father. Petyr is the best financial advisor, there is no one else like him. His clients are the richest and most influential people around the world. You know that he's an old friend of mine. I called him for help, I need help with our finances and that's how we met again. As expected he was brilliant as everyone says. He tripled your father's assets, and he kind of became my shoulder to cry on like when we were young. You see, at that time I didn't know what to do... Without him to keep me sane I may have lost you too... He said he never stopped loving me and then one day I suddenly can't help but love him back." Cat holds Sansa's hands. "Sansa I am sorry this happened to our family and kept you in the dark... Sorry if you had to grow up alone. Sorry that you had to be strong and you didn't have enough time to grieve. Sorry that I married again, I never asked you if it was okay." Sansa without realizing it, Cat wiped her tears...she was crying.

"I want you to trust me for not involving you with the past. Sansa I want you to experience life to the fullest, live fearlessly like I did when I was your age. To fall deeply in love with someone. I am blessed to have experienced that twice in my life. Ned and Petyr are very different men... but I realized that love is all but the same when it comes for you. I want you to experience that too, to be swept away... _Find someone you can't live without, love is passion, an obsession. Someone you can love like crazy and love you the same way back."_

"Mom I feel like that kind person...or rather that kind of love is hard to find these days... And how can someone love me when I feel like I don't deserve love?"

"Sansa don't ever think like that again! Do not blame yourself for our family's misfortunes. Your father would still have left that day no matter what we said..."

"But he said he had to leave early because of my birthday surprise... and if I didn't had a recital, we could have gone all together..."

"Shhh Sansa, please it wasn't like that. It broke his heart not being able to watch you dance, and he wanted to make it up to you. Ned really needed to leave that very day because of a business emergency and he didn't want my hands full while traveling. Rob is reliable in getting Bran and Arya to behave but only for a time... Sansa, imagine this when all of you were little. On a normal day I'd brush your hair, the next thing I know Bran climbed out his play pen, when I get back to you you're crying because Arya put glue all over your hair. Rob only laughs at all of you until I ask for help. Ned was the only one who can tame your wild sister, who can carry Bran on his shoulders to prevent him from going places, who can make Rob help without your father asking. And you my little wolf, you're a true lady since you were three, you were kind of spoiled, but I know that you just knew what you wanted... I miss your brothers so much, and Arya..." Cat was now tearing up, embracing Sansa like she would disappear if she let her go. Cat's biggest fear was to leave Sansa alone, she had no one else but her.

"Please promise me that you'll try Sansa, when you have to... _forget your head and listen to your heart. Because the truth is...there's no sense in living your life without this. To make the journey and not fall deeply in love... Because if you haven't tried, you haven't lived."_

Sansa smiles with what her mother said and realized she was right. She felt dead inside and she haven't really lived at all, she had everything a girl can ever dream of, but when she wakes up everyday, there's nothing. Not an _ounce of excitement_ , nor a _whisper of a thrill_. Sansa only ever felt alive when a certain kiss happened. Life is cruel to her she figures... because the only thing that she craved that still exists in this world is something she could never have, like a forbidden fruit.

"Mom you are the most important person in my life and I don't know what to do without you. But right now I am happy with just you, our family. I'm glad that we have this talk... it really made me feel a lot better. And I think that you marrying again was the best thing that happened to us since that day. I really am happy that you found Petyr, he loves you very much." Sansa felt something, a tug in her heart, hurt and guilt...

"I know he does Sansa... but forget about me and Petyr, this is about you. It may not work with Joffrey...but you are young, smart, and beautiful with a tender heart. _Stay open, you know lightning could strike."_

"Thank you mom....and alright I will stay open..." Her thoughts full of hope, praying that she will find somebody else and stop her delusions of him...

\---

The Stark women continued their day to do a little shopping. "Mom I really don't need these things, but thank you. I love everything." 

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, you only deserve the best."

"You sound like Petyr now..." Sansa chuckles.

"Oh my I do sound like him! I kind of miss him."

"I miss him too. So any hints as to where we'll go next?"

"Oh really, you miss him? That's perfect sweety 'cause Petyr sent an address. He asked if we could go and meet him there."

"That sounds good..." All of a sudden, she was anxious. She remembers the night before...and she can't help but squirm on her seat. She was going crazy...the more she tried to stop thinking about him, the more her body wanted to be near him.

"Looks like this is the address Mrs. Baelish."

"Thank you Dontos."

A young man opened the car door and greeted them... "Hello Mrs. Baelish, Ms. Stark. My name is Olyvar, Mr. Baelish expects you... please follow me."

Sansa looks at the building's signage and reads it aloud. "The Mockingbird Hyde..." She looks around the vicinity and saw units of Rolex, McLaren and Sands Bank. When they entered the lobby, everything looked and smelled like a pretty penny. Every painting, chandelier, the furniture... She saw a very familiar divan in what seems like the lounge for the restaurant. Sansa immediately knew, the establishment was owned by non other than Petyr Baelish himself.

And there he was, at a bar talking to someone on his phone. He waves at them from afar. While her mother was chatting with Olyvar she walks to him instead of waiting. He watched him as he ended his call and drank the remains of his drink in a gulp. Everyone around him treats him with respect, some might say they fear him. But as soon as he saw her coming the mask he wears disappeared, he was just Petyr...He kisses her hand, "Sansa you look lovely. I am so happy you could come with your mom." 

"I am glad I came too." They lock eyes for half a heartbeat...

"Mr. Baelish, I can see now what all of this is for... Mrs. Baelish, it's an honor. You are very beautiful and I want you to know that you brought out something rare to my boss's face, because he never smiles." The bartender says to them.

"Oh thank you. But I am not..." she stops speaking as soon as she heard his voice.

"Podrick, do you still want this job?"

"Yes boss. Forgive me, but I will not apologize for giving such beauty the praise she deserves."

"That mouth of yours is why you're still here. A real talker you are..."

"I will take that as a compliment boss. Thank you Mr. Baelish, Mrs. Baelish, have a wonderful evening." And Podrick walks away to do his job.

"Why didn't you tell him that I'm not your wife? It's embarrassing."

"Is it that horrible to be called my wife?"

"No. it's not like that..." she said almost immediately, Petyr smirks.

"Let them think what they want. I never reveal myself to someone who easily assumes. Telling them about my personal life is a waste of time and money. Instead of saying you're Cat's daughter. I reminded him that he's still working, stop chatting or you'll lose your job. Then at the same time I learned something about his character rather than him learning about you and me."

"And I guess the last part was kind of the motivation he needed from his boss?" Sansa eyes him mockingly.

"Well he took it that way, which is not how I intended to go. So maybe that's a bonus." And they deviously smile at each other. Then they heard Cat coming closer to them...

"Petyr... Olyvar was telling me about the amazing job you did here. I am so proud of you." Cat gives him a peck on the lips. A hand on Cat's waist, and the other still holding Sansa's hand.

"Thank you Cat. All of this is because of you... you inspire me." He kisses her one more time before he stands up. "So you two lovely ladies are my first VIP guests. Treat this night as a once in a lifetime opportunity as I let you experience an establishment like no other, The Mockingbird Hyde." Petyr gestured for both Sansa and Cat to take his arms. "But first let's dine. I haven't eaten the whole day, and I'm starving."

"For a moment there I got truly excited." Sansa quipped. Then they heard Petyr's stomach churned and the two laughed together.

"This is why we missed you today Petyr. Who would have known that a notorious business tycoon like you can be so cute and charming at the same time? Cat states trivially.

"And! Sleeps on a couch at night!" adds Sansa.

"Yeah sure, laugh all you want both of you..." Petyr murmurs... Cat kissed his cheek again and Sansa stroked his forearm and the other hand up his bicep, hugging his arm closer to her. The moment Cat accepted his love, he promised to himself that he'll protect them with his life. He didn't expect to receive anything in return. But as time goes by, both adored him more and more, he couldn't asked for anything else for he had everything.

\---

The food was first class. There was also a wine tasting room located at the premises of The Mockingbird Hyde. Petyr told them that it's primarily a residential building with only 85 apartments. It is expected to be the most expensive and luxurious apartment building in the world. There were various entertainment areas pool, spa, gym, squash court, virtual games suite and a cinema. Windows are said to be bullet proof, and building has a security system like no other.

"It is not open for public sale yet, but Olenna already nabbed one of the 5-bedroom apartment for Margaery and Loras." Petyr said as they enter the elevator

"That's great, I'm sure Marge will be blown away. She always wanted to move out. And I feel like I will be here often...there's going to be a lot of sleepovers soon."

"You don't have to sleepover, because you'll be neighbors."

The elevator opened to the grandest penthouse Sansa has ever seen. 

"This is apartment 86. It has the best view of Central London, its own private elevator, car lift and car park, its a smart house. You can ask it to do anything you want as long as the technology supports it. Like when you say its too cold, it will adjust the temperature until you say say it's perfect. Security is top notch, if something goes wrong, the elevator has access to the panic room. This apartment is not listed for sale because it's made especially for you Sansa."

Sansa looks at Petyr and then to Cat.

"Sansa do you love it? Petyr and I have been talking about having your own place."

"Oh Mom, Petyr this is beautiful and perfect. But I don't know what to do in this apartment this big and alone."

"Maybe we'll be the one who can sleepover?" Cat says...

"The building has a 21-foot long swimming pool. You'd love that." Petyr adds...

"But isn't it too much? Aren't you losing money by giving this flat to me Petyr?"

"No, it's not too much and I'm not losing money. In fact you paid for it, your mother authorized me to invest some of your inheritance to real estate. And don't worry, it's only a small part of your wealth. Plus I used it to buy shares, you are practically a share holder of The Mockingbird Hyde. Soon your investment will double and triple and sustainable. This apartment is the literal meaning of you living on interest."

Cat walks over to Sansa, placing her arm around her. "There is no pressure little wolf. You can live here and our house. You'll have two homes... You know that I'll always be here for you even if we're not living together."

"I know mom... I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed. It's not my birthday yet... well it's tomorrow. Is this an early birthday gift?"

"Maybe it is? Happy Birthday Sansa!"

"Thank you mom. I love it so much! I love you both!" Sansa embraces her mom tightly.

"So that settles it. Wonderful! Maybe we should all rest and freshen up a bit. There is an event later at Chaos. There's a need to change outfits for that, I'll call in my assistant Ros to get your sizes."

"Chaos... you mean the newest night club? There has been so much fuss about that club recently. You mean to say you own that too?"

"Oh yes I do... it opens tonight. Are you still game to party?!"

"I think I am! Let me call Marge, please excuse me." Sansa went exploring her new flat while calling her friend.

"Cat are you still ok about going out tonight?"

"Of course Petyr... anywhere with you is lovely. Thank you doing all of this..." She snuggles and rest her head against Petyr's chest.

"Anything for you Cat."

\---

A few hours later, they're all dressed up for the party. Petyr in full on black velvet tuxedo, smart and slim... Cat in black venus lace detailed sheath dress... And Sansa in a simple ivory white, slinky, strappy plunge bodycon dress. 

Petyr as always was enthralled. "Cat my queen, you look very beautiful as always." 

"Thank you Petyr." Cat says.

But with Sansa, he still finds it hard to believe that she's a woman, a very refined young lady... "Sansa you're a stunner... you will definitely turn heads tonight."

Sansa graciously accepts his compliment with a striking smile and Petyr suddenly remembered something.

"Cat can I show Sansa one more thing before we go? A personal gift I have for her birthday."

"Of course Petyr." 

Petyr asked for the two ladies to follow him. Apparently it was a two-floored apartment, the upper level is where the master bedroom, two more bedroom suite, formal reception area, a terrace with garden and a dining hall. On the lower level there were two more bedrooms, a kitchen, entertainment suite and situated right in the living room was an in-room car park where they saw a silver coupe.

"It's a McLaren 570s. And believe me, now is the right time for you to own a supercar. It has the cutest of all the V8 engines out there... Not the fastest but just enough power to give you the thrill you need."

"Petyr it is beautiful, I love it! Thank you!" Sansa hugs Petyr but was interrupted by Ros.

"Mr. Baelish, please excuse me... but Ms. Olenna Tyrell have arrived. She is waiting in the restaurant."

"Oh I see. Alright. Maybe we can talk about the car later then... feel free to explore and give it a test drive if you like Sansa." Petyr says with disappointment in his eyes before he leaves.

"Petyr wait." Cat says.."Why don't I meet with Olenna. I haven't talked to her for a long time." She suggests...

"She could take it the wrong way... You know her."

"No I insist, get Sansa acquainted with her new car. I can handle Olenna... leave it to me." Cat winks at Petyr and mouths him a silent thank you for the car.

"Thank you mom." Sansa says.

"Of course sweety. But remember to please, please drive safely... I trust that you'll do that for me?"

"You can trust me mom."

"Very well then...Ros could you please assist my wife? Make sure they are well taken care of... We'll meet you all at Chaos."

Cat and Ros already left, when he saw Sansa now by her car admiring the details. Petyr watches for a few moments before finally saying something. "Do you want to go for a ride?"

"Yes I want to. But not with these heels."

"Then drive barefoot." Petyr opens the dihedral car door and asks her to sit. He helps her remove her shoes before she slips inside. Petyr carried her shoes with him as he walked around and slipped right into the passenger seat.

"So this looks like an intricately designed space ship. How do I start?" Sansa says.

Petyr chuckles, he's always fond of her self deprecating humor. "Buckle up first, then here is the start engine button." Petyr shows her where to find all the features of the car to get her started. Then he talks about speed, and tells her what kind of car she has her hands on. 

Petyr controls the car lift via his smart phone, the next thing thew know they were at the lower ground, facing the main road. "Go when you're ready."

Sansa stepped on the gas, there was something exhilarating about how it sounded when the engine revved up. Sansa drives slowly at first, getting familiar with the roads... Finding the confidence, she drove faster on the long stretch of road by a park behind The Mockingbird Hyde. 

Petyr points at where the club is, and they saw crowds of people already. Petyr expected Sansa to stop at the club and end their joy ride, but she passed it again for the second time. She took a turn and stopped at a closed gated entrance by a park... but they still had a panoramic view of a naturally arched trees and greenery and a lake not from where they're at.

"Nice spot. Very picturesque..." Petyr was impressed.

"I never knew you were passionate about cars Petyr. Is this why you also ventured in automotive dealership?"

"You have a very keen eye Sansa. I take that you saw the McLaren showroom? And yes I am very fond of cars, racing to be more specific... Watching F1 was always one of the itinerary when your mom and I leave the country. The last one was Formula One Grande Premio Do Brasil. The next one is at Abu Dhabi Grand Prix. I'll also be meeting Oberyn Martell on that trip, he owns Sands Bank. He is one of the major share holder of The Mockingbird Hyde. And since you're a major shareholder too, it's good that you two meet. Do you want to come with me?"

Sansa loves watching him talk with so much enthusiasm..."I would love to but I have classes..."

"Hmmm right. Maybe some other time." There it was again, the look of disappointment...

"But you know what Petyr, maybe I can come with you. I always keep saying no, like just now. Not giving this baby a test drive because I'm wearing those damned heels. There were numerous of instances that I do that...it kind of became a habit. If you hadn't pushed me, I may have missed having this wonderful time with you."

"I am glad that I'm such a bad influence on you Sansa. Making you skip classes to watch a race and have a good time." Petyr laughs...

"Yeah! You're the worst!" Sansa glares at him playfully, but sighs. Petyr saw the sudden change on her face, he stopped himself from throwing another comment to tease her and just listened...

"Something happened today. Mom and I had a talk... and somehow a heavy burden that's been keeping me down my entire life has been lifted. I feel that it's time for me to move on and be free, steer myself in any direction I want."

Petyr reaches for her hand, and gives it a squeeze. "Everything will be alright Sansa, you are stronger than you know. I know what I'm about to say is cliche, but there's a reason for everything...there's a reason that you're still alive."

Sansa covers his hand with her own. "Thank you Petyr...for everything..."

"Sansa something is wrong, tell me. You don't look well, you look great don't get me wrong. But I don't know...do you want me to drive back?"

"No... I don't want to go back...not yet. Petyr can I ask you one last thing...something that I need for myself before I begin again. I may regret this later... but can you promise me a yes first?"

"Yes of course Sansa... anything. You see, I believe in this philosophy to never regret anything. Because at that time, in that very moment, and in its purest form...it's what you truly wanted."

Sansa breathes deeply and pulls Petyr's hand up and cupped her face. She slightly closes her eyes, feeling the warmth of his palm and then looks at him in the eyes. "Petyr, I want to be kissed."

It didn't register on Petyr at first, her phrasing wasn't directed at him... but when he looked at Sansa, she saw that thirst in her eyes again. The same ones in his car and in the pool. Petyr didn't know what to say for the first time in his life. He was confused and conflicted..."But why? Is this a test of how loyal I am to your mom? Have I been acting weird? If so, I'm sorry... I didn't think."

"No this isn't anything like that...it is me who's acting weird. Petyr I just want to feel it again, something I have never felt with anyone else... A kiss is all I need, then after... I'll stop being nonsensical and crazy... Let's just forget everything." Sansa moves his hand on her chest, hoping that his touch could stop the pounding of her heart. "Kiss me Petyr..."

Sansa knew that it was very wrong...but all she ever thought about was him, his lips, his touch. Petyr brought out something inside her that she didn't know was there. She needs to know what it was exactly. She hopes that a last kiss will satiate her enough to stop the fire that's consuming her. She was hopeful and waited for the longest minute of her life before Petyr finally leans in to give her what she wanted.

\---

Sansa was really like young Cat, he thought. Asking for kisses but meant nothing, he fell for her games and in return broke his heart. But that was all in the past... And now he found himself in the same position he was back then, an object for a beautiful, rich, young woman who's exploring her sexuality. But this time he was fully aware of how wrong it was because it was Sansa, Cat's daughter from the man she chose over him. But Cat is now his wife and Sansa is like a daughter. Everything's perfect...or so he thought.

Something inside him was raging to get out. That part of himself that's been shut in, the cunning self made man, an opportunist who thrives on chaos, heartless even...Olenna used to describe him, "She changed you...sooner or later someone or something will blow your perfect little bubble. You can't hide what you truly are Petyr." he remembers her say. He truly loves Cat, but she was changing him to be more like Ned and less like himself he realized. 

And Sansa... that one accidental kiss ignite something deep between them... He now knows that she feels the same way, craving for something that they shouldn't have tasted in the first place. She looks at him with so much desire, a look that he never saw Cat or anyone else gave him....while Cat only takes more from him than she can give. Sansa in more ways than one, gives more than he can return.

Petyr watches her, she was vulnerable as he was, unsure and waiting for him kiss her. Her blue eyes brighter than ever, heat radiates from her soft skin, heart pounding out of her chest, lips parted, ready to be kissed. Sansa was ripe for the picking and all he had to do was to kiss her. What harm can a kiss do? He asks himself...and he can't think of anything and so he gave in.

With both hands on her neck, thumbs caressing her jaw and ear. Kissing her gently, memorizing the curves her her lips, her smell, and her taste. It was the sweetest kiss, but ends as soon as it started. He holds her in place and didn't want to be the first to let go, to end it.

"Petyr...I want more."

Sansa was wrong. Another kiss didn't stop what she was feeling... hence it only confirmed how much she wanted it, of how much she wants him.

Their lips meet again but this time she kisses him harder. It was so intense, Petyr felt the life being sucked out of him. He opens his mouth wider gasping for air but then he felt her graze on his lower lip. Gently bites and pulls his lip with her teeth before her tongue licks him. He felt himself become hard and moans as he takes her full mouth in his, their tongues meld together in a perfect dance.

It wasn't enough for Sansa, she needed to be closer to him. She breaks the kiss and climbs over the passenger side to straddle him. She sits on his lap, and finds the buttons to adjust Petyr's seat. Petyr was dazed from what was happening. He hears a buzzing, his seat being lowered. Sansa wraps her arms around his neck, face to face she started to pepper light kisses on his lips again. Petyr smiles in between kisses and tucks a lose hair behind her ear before kissing her neck. Sansa wanted to be kissed but she didn't specifically said where... Sansa was not expecting more, so she whimpers from the new sensation...his beard rough, but lips soft on her skin. Petyr started to caress the smoothness of her back, up and down and feathers his fingers on her bare skin. He pushes the straps of her dress, letting it slide off her shoulders. He plants kisses everywhere... on her jaw, neck, shoulders and collar bone then back to her lips. Petyr can't get enough of her sweet smell and the delicate taste of her milky skin, it intoxicates him, his mind blind.

Sansa wants to look at him, and saw tgat his eyes were hooded and dark. She loves his handsomeness, not too pretty but he was beautiful than most men. Sansa traces the contours of his face with her index finger. He follows her touch and kisses her finger one by one. Her other hand was on his chest. She smiles as his heart pounds strong and fast like hers. Her dress was made for a braless look, it had loose top, but hugs the figure of her mid to lower body. With her arms down on her sides, eventually without the straps to hold it in place, it slides off exposing her breasts.

Petyr was in awe... her breasts were the perfect size and tone, pale blush and her nipples small and perky. Salivating, he covers her with his mouth, licking and sucking her bosoms. Sansa shivers and her hips bucks on its own, her body's natural response to his touch and kisses. It surprises her more when she felt his erection brush against her groin. She purposely repeats the same movement but this time she made sure to brush her sex to his bulge. Both pants with the sudden contact. She pictured his glistening and naked body along with the tenting on his shorts the night before and it only made her more wet than she already is. Sansa finds herself grinding on him without shame... The friction felt impossibly good, better than kissing she concludes.

Petyr groans and buries his face in between Sansa's breasts. He was fully erect under his tailored pants it almost hurt. Petyr kisses her one more time before reclining his seat as far as the Coupe can allow and positioned himself giving Sansa more room to move. She then rides him with more fervor than before, he felt the dampness of her panties seep through his pants and boxer briefs. 

"Petyr..." she breathed out his name. 

He felt her exhaustion and so he helps her move her hips... Petyr tried to change her movement by rotating her hips while he rocks his hips forward and back. He guided her to rotate her hips fast thrice and then twice slowly, repeating it over and over. That kept her budding orgasm from going full blast, leaving her hanging, like she could break at any moment but doesn't. With her newly found rhythm, Petyr was able to kiss her again and fondle her breasts. Sansa rakes her fingers on his hair, the only way she could release some tension. 

Petyr was close as well, so he placed his palms above Sansa's buttocks rocking her forward as she moves up and down faster. Sansa breaks apart, her body shaking in quick intervals, as waves of her orgasm consume her. She heard Petyr muffled a groan on her neck, embracing her tightly, his arms crushing her mid section, around her waist. He spilled his semen in his pants, the last time it happened he was sixteen, fooling around with random teenage girls. But this is entirely different, with Sansa it is more powerful than anything he have ever felt. 

It shocked her when she felt his thumb circling her clit, her body spasms from feeling too much of the same pleasure too soon. The angle of her body changes to accommodate his hand between them, slightly leaning back on his lap, legs wide open for him, crouching with feet dangling on each his side. Petyr was semi hard again, his view of Sansa was something he never would have imagined. He squeezes her breasts and sucks her as he continues to finger her. Sansa kicks on wherever her feet can touch, she almost fell off him as reaches for her second orgasm, shouting his name. He catches her and pulls her back to cradle her. Holding her shaking body, weak and splayed all over him, whispering calming sounds to her ear. 

She feels the buldge of his cock throb, warm on her stomach. Her hips continued to rock on his leg, prolonging her climax. It was Sansa's first real sexual experience with someone and she hadn't expected it to be that intense and satisfying, it wasn't even real sex yet. Euphoric feelings envelopes her whole being as she kissed Petyr one more time, nibbling the skin on his neck until she had enough strength to pull herself up to meet his lips. A kiss that started whatever it was between them. Petyr Baelish, the man who gave her the many firsts in her life. How can she ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are words from the movie Meet Joe Black just because I love it.
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!
> 
> p.s.  
> PxS is hot!


	5. Love Me A Little

"Well look who's here... Catlyn Stark, or should I say Catlyn Baelish now?"

"Hi Olenna, its been a long time... would you mind if I join you?"

"Let me guess you're here because Petyr couldn't meet me?"

"Something like that... and I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh? What matters do you want to talk about with an old lady like me? I'm sure it's not about fashion or sex...and please spare me any talks about your husband."

"The world is small for people like you and me Olenna. But out of everyone I know you're someone who is a good judge of character. I know you don't hate me, and you don't like me as much as I want you to... But I know I can trust you, that you'll help me again..."

"I am listening."

"I am still investigating about a certain plane crash 9 years ago. Do you know any new information about it?About who murdered my family."

"I understand your grief Catlyn. But let's not talk about it here, and not tonight. Maybe come to Florence my dear... I want to show you my rose garden. Sansa can come too, it's been a long time since your last visit. I know Baelish will invite himself so I wouldn't worry about him." Olenna smirks.

"That would be lovely. I appreciate the invitation, thank you Olenna..."

"For now, I want to see more of this Mockingbird Hyde that Petyr is boasting about..." 

\---

"Yes Mr. Baelish, I am with Ms. Tyrell and Ms. Baelish. They are still currently touring the building."

"That's good...good. Ros, I have something urgent to ask of you. I need the exact same tux I am wearing earlier as well as the exact dress as Sansa's. I want it at 86 in twenty, please leave it there."

"Of course... do you need anything else Mr. Baelish?"

"Undergarments, to match the tux and dress."

"Noted Mr. Baelish I will have it all brought up in exactly twenty minutes."

"Perfect. And Ros, remember that this call didn't happen."

"Yes Mr. Baelish."

Sansa watches him make the call and waited until he hangs up. "I'm sorry I ruined your clothes."

"I ruined yours too. Sansa I screwed up."

"You only did what I asked you to, and then one thing led to another..." Sansa was still on his lap.

"I shouldn't have touched you like that. You only asked for a kiss."

"I loved every second, and I don't feel violated. Please don't say anything more Petyr. I want to remember this, just you and me. As promised, we'll act as if nothing happened."

"Thank you Sansa."

"For what? Making you cum in your pants?" Sansa chuckles.

"Well you're vigorously talented and overwhelmingly beautiful...any man would. But Sansa you're more than that... Sansa thank you because with you I feel like myself. Not just now, I mean every moment with you. I feel like I can be happy just like this, holding you and talking to you. But we both know..." Sansa stops him, as if she knew what he's about to say.

"I know this, whatever it is we did was wrong but at the same time why does it feel like my heart would burst? I am happy... What I am trying to say is that am cool with anything you want Petyr. Anything....just say it." 

She waits...she is so eager and beautiful and innocent. She could be his...but immediately regrets such thoughts and swallows hard, "Sansa. I adore you more than I should, but you and I love Cat very much. And I don't want to mess up your mind, you are young. I am confident that many young men will line up for your attention tonight. I already envy those who will catch your attention. And soon you'll fall in love with someone...he'll be the luckiest..."

Sansa wished she never said that, bearing her desires, her heart at his mercy. She knew he loves her mother and she said she'd forget what happened between them. But now she's hurting and can't explain why as tears started to well up her eyes... "Ok I understand, you are right and it's for the best... I shouldn't have thought about it...forget it Petyr. I think we should head back." Sansa climbs off him goes back to the drivers seat. Petyr saw sadness in her face, but he just lets her be.

By the time they arrived at the apartment, their new clothes were already there. Sansa snatched her shoes from Petyr without looking at him. She was angry and annoyed. Before she could walk away Petyr caught her wrist.

"Please Sansa don't be like this."

"Be like what?!"

"This! Why are you shouting?!"

Sansa rolls her eyes. "Just stop being nice to me. Stop talking to me. Don't even touch me." She stares at his hand on her wrist. He eventually lets go, looking hurt.

"Fine. If this is how you want it to be. So be it!"

He turns his back on her and that annoyed Sansa more. She doesn't even know where her rage is coming from. Sansa suddenly throws her shoes at him. Petyr stops for a moment but doesn't turn to look at her. He contemplates on how to handle her anger, but decided to just walk away. 

Sansa took her time to freshen up, change her clothes and compose herself. When she finally calms she looks for him to apologize. But she was greeted by Ros who was waiting for her.

"Ms. Stark, Mr. Baelish asked me to accompany you. They are all waiting for you at Chaos... And he also wants me to give you this..."

Ros hands her an envelope, it has the Mockingbird's crest. Inside she found two Formula One tickets and a note from Petyr. "Please come with me. To you see you smile again is everything to me." It was signed, "Your soulmate, P.B." Her heart flutters. She couldn't even hide her smile and blush from Ros as she keeps the envelope inside her clutch bag. She asks herself why she felt and acted that way...one moment she hates him and another she craves him.

The club was packed, the rave is off the roof. She rings Marge but she wasn't answering. Ros was leading her to a more private area, for the VIPs. It was awfully quite she's beginning to get uncomfortable. When Ros opened the door, it was dark, but suddenly blinding lights filled the room, a loud clamoring welcomed her.

"Happy Birthday Sansa!" A chorus of greetings filled her ears. Sansa saw Marge jump right at her giving her a big hug. "Sansa what took you so long?! We were waiting for you!"

"Marge what's this... this is, I'm speechless. I didn't know!"

"Of course you don't know hot stuff, it's a surprise! You look so gorgeous! And by the way Joffrey is here..." Marge whispers the last part. "Maybe give him another chance."

"I don't know Marge... I am not interested at him as I used to...but who else is here?!"

"Hey gorgeous happy birthday!" Loras creeps behind her with his boyfriend Renly.

"Hey Loras you're here! Thank you!"

"This club is amazing! I can't believe your step-dad owns this. How I wish he's my daddy!" Renly lightly pinches him at the rib. "Oh forgive me! I mean 'our' daddy!" Both laugh and gave each other naughty looks. 

"Oh stop it both of you. Petyr is mine right Sansa?"

Sansa just smiles at Marge shrugging her shoulders. "Whatever you say Marge... come on ladies! Let's party!"

The four went to the dance floor to get wild. Soon there were more interruptions. Friends who greeted her, wishing her a happy birthday. Tons of hugs and kisses from different people, some she don't even know. Loras was giving her drinks non stop. Shot after shot, they partied like never before. She felt alive and felt like she could do anything she wants. 

A few moments later a peculiar man walks up to them. She realizes it was Podrick, the bartender from the restaurant. "Ms. Stark sorry for the intrusion but Mrs. Baelish, the real one...wants to say goodnight to you." Sansa's eyes widened, she totally forgot that her mother was there. 

"Oh my god grandma!" Margery shouts out loud! Both girls forgetting that Cat and Olenna were somewhere in that club. She grabs Sansa by the arms and led her to a more private room a quieter one. Margaery barged in and didn't notice there were other people. Inside they found Cat, Olenna, Petyr, and a few others they don't know.

"Good heavens Margaery! Where are your manners young lady."

"Oops grandma. I didn't know there were other people. I... brought the birthday celebrant." Marge pushes Sansa forward. She looks at Margaery like she would kill her for it. Then she heard a familiar chuckle, the ones of Petyr. Luckily Cat goes to her side and introduced her to the other guests. "This is Sansa Stark my daughter. Sansa I would like to introduce you to Robert and Cersei Baratheon."  
Robert was a large man, and Cersei was blonde and beautiful but there is something in the way she looks at her that doesn't bode well. "Tyrion Lannister." Tyrion was a dwarf, looking drunk and didn't care about anything or anyone in the room. "This is Varys Targaryen..." 

Varys walks to her and kisses her hand. "Happy Birthday Ms. Stark. Your beauty is like of your mother, but I can tell that your very presence you take from Ned. Very nice to meet you indeed." 

"Thank you Mr. Targaryen. It is a pleasure to meet you too."

"And of course you know Olenna Tyrell." Sansa goes to Olenna to give her a kiss on the cheek. 

"My oh my Sansa. You have grown beautifully... Happy birthday sweetheart. Nineteen already am I correct?" 

"Yes Grandma. I am at that age. It's so nice see you again. I missed you so much." Sansa couldn't help but kneel down to embrace Olenna in front of the other guests. She was like a real grandmother to her. She lived at Highgarderns in Florence with Margery for almost four years with Cat only visiting her once in a while after the her family's accident. She remembers them saying that they had to keep her safe and hidden, for only a few months, but it turned into years. When Cat came back for her she was to get married again...to Petyr.

"I missed you too Sansa." Olenna pats her head.

"Aww. That is so sweet." said Cersei.

"Don't start with me woman." Olenna said.

"Did I say something wrong? Sansa happy birthday, I heard you dated you dated my son Joffrey."

"Thank you Mrs. Baratheon, we only went to see a movie once." 

"As I've been told. I can now see why. You are a pretty little thing, am I right Robert?" 

Robert ignored Cersei and talked to Sansa directly, standing up, extending a hand. "Sansa happy birthday! Your dad and I were best of friends. The last time I saw you, you were just a little girl!" 

Sansa sweetly smiles at him and shook his hands. "Yes Mr. Baratheon, I saw some pictures of you hunting together. And I kind of remember you from the funeral. It is very nice to see you again."

Cersei was bored and annoyed with the attention Sansa was receiving. She walks over to Petyr with Sansa watching as her fingers touch his back slowly grazing his back from one shoulder to another before leaning in to whisper something to him. They look at each other eye to eye before Petyr stood up, looking ready to leave. He coughs to get the attention of everyone.

"Uhm please excuse us everyone, Cersei would like to get some fresh air and maybe I'll give her a tour and go to Joffrey's new flat. Robert would you like to join us?" Sansa saw Cersei clutch his arm from the back, preventing him from saying anything more. Robert took notice as well... "No go ahead, I like the good company I have here. I don't need to scrutinize my son's apartment, he doesn't even need one! He has so many already that spoiled brat. I'll let you take care of my wife Baelish, just like the old times?" Robert said with sarcasm.

Petyr looks at Cat, Sansa saw her mom avoiding his gaze. Cersei heads out without saying another word. Petyr then follows Cersei but stops to whisper something to Cat. She nods, her face showing no emotion when Petyr plants a kiss on her cheek. Petyr looks at her as well and smiles but it was different. Something was wrong with Petyr, her mom and Cersei.

"So that was awkward." Margaery quips. 

Olenna laughs at her granddaughter. "So tell me Margaery how's the party?"

"Oh we love it. It's super fun, Sansa and I would really want to get back actually." She winks at her grandmother and Olenna just shakes her head smiling. But Sansa wasn't listening, she was focused with how Cat was feeling.

"Mom are you okay?" Sansa asks Cat, they walked towards the corner of the room to talk more privately...

"I am fine Sansa, don't mind me. Go enjoy your birthday party. I'll be staying here for the night as so is Olenna and the Baratheons because we all have sign our contracts tomorrow. I call for you because I want to say to say goodnight to you and greet you a happy birthday. I love you my little wolf."

"Alright mom, love you too..."

"Oh and by the way, how was your new car? Do you love it?"

Sansa felt her heart jumped feeling nervous..."Yes, I love the car mom. I never had my own car before, and my own place...this is a huge thing for me."

"That is good, just make sure you properly thank Petyr. He was so excited to give you that car... He was really hopeful that you'll like it, the speed and the thrill so he can have someone to share his passion with. Did he ask you to watch a race with him?"

"He did mom. I guess we share the same kind of passions..." Sansa looks down and then smiles...

"That is wonderful Sansa, you two get along so well, you're like a daughter to him... plus a new hobby for you maybe? I honestly dislike it, the sport is too noisy for me and I don't even drive sweety... I finally said it to Petyr during our last trip. He felt bad and kept apologizing...he thought that all this time I liked it too and that I was enjoying the frequent travels. Petyr is like that, he always wants to please me. And I feel bad because I can't do anything to please him... Petyr and I are so different." Sansa can tell that something is really bothering her mom, and she can now say that it's about him.

"I think you don't have to do anything mom. He loves you unconditionally. Everyone can see that...it will be alright, don't worry."

Cat sighs... "So will you go with him?" 

"I... I haven't decided yet mom... the trip is already set next week. I need to check with my professors if I can afford to miss a few classes. But I also kind of wanted to go... is that okay with you? Are you two okay?"

"We are ok Sansa, it's just that sometimes I can't handle my own husband, and now he's with..." Cat pauses for a second, "Nothing...forget about what I said Sansa." Sansa frowns at this. Before she could ask her more, Cat cuts her... "If you want to go of course it's okay. I am just worried that you feel pressured to do something you don't like just like I did. And besides you are ahead with your studies, you've been very diligent in everything you do. I cannot ask for anything else from a daughter like you. I am always proud of you."

"Thank you mom." Sansa was confused, her heart saying to go, but her conscience strongly says otherwise...to stay away from him. He already pre-planned the trip and consulted it wit her mom. Before everything that happened between them that night, to Petyr she's like a daughter. She repeatedly says to herself, like a daughter...

"Sansa you look different..." Sansa looked at her mom nervously, thinking if she sees through her..."Have you been drinking?" Sansa sighs in relief... 

"Yes mom I had a few shots already... I am so sorry. I won't do it again!" 

Cat laughs at her. "Sansa what are you apologizing for? I am not scolding you...Like I said I trust you, and it's your birthday. Go and have fun!"

"Thanks mom. See you in the morning then! Goodnight." Sansa kisses Cat, and then leaves with Margaery. They met up with Loras and Renly again and continued to dance. Sansa and Margaery jumped from one table to another and had shots with their friends. She wanted to forget about what happened, it was a big mistake. 

Soon Sansa could not walk straight, she begged Margaery to sit and slow down. Sansa saw Joffrey coming towards them. She immediately grabs her friends to leave.

"Sansa! Hold on where are you going?!" Joffrey shouted at them.

"Oh hi Joffrey! To ladies room. Sorry can we chat later?"

"No I want to talk to you now. I'm bored and I want to have some fun. Come here."

Joffrey grabs her by the waist and kisses her full on the lips sticking his tongue inside her mouth. Sansa pushes him away he tasted like cigarette and vomit combined. He was drunk.

"Get away from me!" 

"That was long overdue. You should have just kissed me that night when I was feeling pleasant. I came here to give my birthday gift to you."

"I don't want your gift."

"I am sure you would. I'll let you know of a little secret... here take it and see for yourself."

Sansa stares at the piece of paper. 

"Well go on take it I don't have all night. There are more prettier girls here who are willing to bend over when I tell them. You're tough. Lets see how tough you really are."

Sansa snatched the paper from Joffrey. And reads it. "Whats this? These are just random numbers."

"Its an access to my apartment. This is the kind of game I want to play with you. Go there now, and my surprise awaits you."

"Do you really believe I would go there because you said so?"

Joffrey closes the gap between them and whispers something to her ear. Sansa stares at him, and couldn't believe what she heard.

"Tempting right? Margaery can stay here. She can guard me so I won't go anywhere...I won't follow you."

"Sansa what are you doing?! Don't go. Joffrey would you stop being an asshole?!"

"Shut up and let Sansa decide for herself."

"Margaery, please stay with Joffrey... I'll be fine."

Before Margaery could say anything Sansa storms out off the club. From Chaos she goes to underground passage going to the Mockingbird Hyde lobby. She enters the elevator and remembers Petyr placing his thumb on the elevator, she does the same and it worked.

Joffrey's apartment wasn't like hers, that level was divided in to two apartments. She enters the code on the door lock, and quietly walks inside the apartment. 

"Petyr they killed Jaime! If it not for you I would have killed the remains of that family!"

Sansa finds the room where the voices were coming from. She shouldn't be here, Sansa scolds herself...

"What are you saying...it was you who did that?! There were children in that plane! Are you insane!?"

"No I did not do it. How many times do I have to tell you. But I would like to thank that monster, whoever made that happen, it saved me the work."

"I swear if you touch my wife or Sansa I will kill you myself."

"Believe what you want Petyr. I didn't came all the way here from Berlin to pick a fight. I missed you..." Cersei was now touching Petyr's chest, playing with his bow tie. "Besides, you wouldn't dare try to kill me. I'm too valuable, me, my husband and my father, your most valued clients. If I tell my father to fire you, you'll lose everything. I will ruin you Petyr Baelish. Do I need to remind you again?"

Petyr stands still, he lets Cersei do what she wants with him. "Power is power." She kisses him on the lips, neck and suckles on his ear lobe. "And you'll do whatever I want."

"Stop it Cersei. I am married."

Cersei laughs... "When I got married that didn't stop you from fucking me. What difference does it make now?"

"I love Cat."

"Stop with this bullshit Petyr, I loved Jaime but I still let you do your way with me. It's just sex." Cersei grabs his cock and strokes him over his pants. "Tell me, are you satisfied with Cat? Does she suck your dick? Ride and fuck you senseless all night? Does she worship your cock like I do?" Petyr clutches his hands and closes his eyes... He should see Cat, but was surprised to see someone else's face.

"You are hard already. Petyr please I need a good fuck. It's been so long..."

"No, I'm not the same man I was. Robert would come up here any minute, Cersei..." She unzipped his pants and grabbed his bare cock and strokes it.

"Tell me are you close with Sansa? I've been checking on your spending Petyr. You seem to be giving her so much, even giving her the majority of shares of this building. She practically owns everything in this room."

"It is called wealth management. It is what I do best." Petyr grabs her wrists to stop her. But Cersei kneels down and takes his cock out licking his shaft from the bottom up to the slit on crown of his penis.

Petyr moans... "I know your cock very well Petyr, I was once young and virtuous like her. You loved my small and pink pussy. Jaime took my innocence... but you... the first time you set foot on my father's doorway, you had one goal. Men like you breathe to corrupt young and beautiful girls." Cersei covers his cock with her mouth, bobbing her head, almost gagging.

Sansa couldn't believe what she heard and more on what she was witnessing. Petyr Baelish was not who she thought he was. She should be looking away but seeing Petyr like this does something to her...

"Or have you tasted her already? Made her quiver and come over and over?" Petyr grabbed Cersei's hair and shoved his cock inside her mouth, pumping in and out of her, his cock deep in her throat. 

They were talking about her. Petyr is like this because... was he thinking about her? 

"Cersei! Whatever you're doing you'd better stop now!"

Sansa jumped hearing the man's voice. Before she could move she was face to face with Petyr who looks at her in shock and disbelief. But he immediately grabs her hand and they hurriedly went outside the gardens before Robert finds them. The gardens was connected to the living area where they should pass through to get out, but they saw Robert still in there removing his coat when Cersei emerged from her room. "Well you look fucked." Robert grabs Cersei and bends her over the sofa, touching her sex under her dress. "You're warm and soaked too, just how I like it." Robert unzipped his pants and fucked Cersei from behind. He growls of how good she felt around him.

Petyr moves Sansa further, blocking the horrific view from the glass sliding door. He removes his jacket and places it over Sansa's shoulder to protect her from the cold night's breeze. They can still hear everything, which Petyr can't do anything about.

"I may have to thank that asshole when I see him for getting you ready like this. I was thinking about how you're just too old, you've been so dry to fuck. Oh gawd..." Robert spills inside Cersei. It only took him a minute to finish and slaps Cersei's ass. 

When they heard voices fading and doors slamming shut, Petyr checks if the coast is clear. They walked across the empty and quiet room to the main door and finally got out. Petyr puts his index finger to his lips, that it wasn't safe to talk yet. Still holding her hand, he was about to press the elevator but saw the numbers moving, someone was going up. He walks back to the other apartment and keys in just all zeros to unlock the door and hurriedly went inside the vacant apartment.

Petyr waited for a few moments and saw Joffrey on the digital door viewer. He walked further into the apartment still clasping Sansa's hand and finally stops to look at her, with both hands holding her shoulders. "Sansa are you ok? Are you hurt somewhere?"

Sansa was still shocked with what happened and only shook her head. Petyr embraced her tightly... "You don't know how dangerous it is for you if Cersei saw you. You're already on her radar... we don't want more attention drawn to you..." Holding her on her shoulders again, "What the hell are you doing in there? How did you get in?" 

"It's Joffrey. He told me that I'll find you and I'm in for a surprise... and he was right."

"Sansa I don't know what you saw or heard. But I want you to know that everything I do is to protect you and Cat. Do you believe me?"

"Petyr what do you know about my family's murder?"

"I am close to finding out who did it. But it's not Cersei, she is dangerous because of her wrath from her brother's death. You see she blames Ned for Jaime's demise. She has the motive and could be the mastermind but I don't have enough evidence."

They were interrupted when Sansa's phone rings, it was Margaery.

"Sansa where are you? I lost Joffrey are you alright?!"

"Hey Marge, I am okay. I'm with Petyr, I saw him before I even go up to Joffrey's apartment... I don't think I can go back to the party anymore. I'm too drunk, will you be fine without me?"

"I am relieved to hear that Sansa. Joffrey is crazy, you should really stay away from him. I'll be fine Sansa. Go and rest, say hi to Petyr for me... We'll talk tomorrow okay? Happy birthday Sansa!"

"Thank you for tonight Marge. Goodnight." Sansa sighed and continues to interrogate Petyr. "Then tell me Petyr, who do you think killed my family if not your mistress?"

"Sansa, I think now isn't the right time to talk about this..."

"No tell me now Petyr. After what I saw how can you expect me to just let this go?!"

"Ok Sansa I will tell you everything. I think that Roose, Walder and Tywin did it. I need you to trust me on this. I am doing everything I can to make them pay without endangering our lives. They can kill us all once we stepped on the wrong foot. We need to be smart and plan carefully, they are dangerous men...And please don't tell anything to your mom. Not yet Sansa."

"But why? What did my family do to them to deserve this?" 

"The game Sansa. Power, lands, money... it's all business. Your father is an honorable man, and Tywin and the others is the exact opposite. Dealing with Ned was a pain. They eventually need to rid of him, they even stole your father's multimillion dealings and they destroyed his reputation. All that is left of the Starks is his housewife and his eight year old daughter, removing your family from the game."

Sansa got off balanced. It was too much for her to hear it all at once. Petyr caught her and helped her to sit down.

"I'm sorry Sansa, but I won't tell you anything more tonight. You need to rest... Ask me some other time when you are ready. I promised to tell you everything didn't I?"

Sansa only nods...Petyr stands up to get some water and gave it to Sansa to drink and kneels on one knee in front of her.

"And Sansa...Cersei is not my mistress. We had an on and off affair way before Cat and I married. Your mom knows this, everyone does even Robert. She was too drunk and made a scene on our wedding day. Do you remember that? You we're there..."

Sansa remembers bits of that day. "Mom covered my ears, then Robert punched you. Now I know that you deserved that."

Petyr smirks. "I did. But our affair stopped as soon as was dating Cat."

"But you still let her suck your dick."

"Sansa I was a different man back then... I don't know how to explain this to you. To her I will always be that man and what you saw earlier, I got carried away..."

"Were you thinking of me?" He watches him get tense with her question, but quickly puts a mask on.

"I was thinking of my dick." Petyr chuckles, Sansa scowls at him.

"Sansa I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thinking of you. She was talking about you...if I made you quiver and come over and over and that happened not long ago... the only thing I'm curious about now is how you taste."

Sansa suddenly felt something hot gush on her panties. She wanted to suck his dick like Cersei did, but she had to compose herself... wait for what he'll do to her. 

Petyr circles the skin on her knee cap with his index finger. "Sansa I may still be that man, Cersei was right... you should run away from me. You have no idea about the bad things I want to do to you every time you look at me like that." Petyr kisses her left knee and his hand pushes the other, parting her legs. "I could already smell your sweet sex Sansa. You want this as much as I want to ravish you..."

Sansa couldn't breath, her heart pounding out of her chest, her thighs shaking as his hand roam further in between them. "Sansa can you remove your underwear for me?" She gathered all her strength to stand up, his face parallel to her groin. She looks at him seductively as she shimmies out of her panties and lets the small laced garment fall on the floor. Petyr picks it up and keeps it inside his pocket and continues to kiss her knee up to her thighs and to her sex over the thin layer of her dress. She almost fell, her knees weak, feeling the tip of his nose press on her clit. He holds her in place, his hands squeezing her ass, pushing her closer to his face as he inhales her scent. Petyr groans and hums over her pussy, "Mmmm you smell like heaven Sansa." 

"Petyr... stop teasing me." With her command Petyr parts her legs and guides her to put her right feet up the coffee table. He hikes up her skirts and admires her exposed sex before kissing her, lapping her arousal, his tongue massaging every part. 

The sounds he was making was so obscene, even more so on how they look like when she saw them on the mirrored wall. A hand slaps over her mouth, what they're doing was indecent...but it was so sinfully good. She scrunched his hair, her hips moving with his mouth... "Petyr I'm so close..." her hips was slightly bucking and grinds on his mouth. 

Petyr looks up at her, his face glitter from her juices. "Not yet sweetling...I need you to lie down..." Sansa did what she was told, she lay on the 'L' of the sofa she was sitting on earlier... Petyr hoist her legs onto his shoulder and continued to admire her.

"Do you feel comfortable?"

"Yes..."

"Sansa you're so wet, and smooth... I could kiss you here all night."

"Then do it. I don't care about anything else anymore... I'm yours Petyr."

Petyr continued to eat her out. Sansa was lightheaded from alcohol. Unlike her rushed pleasure-seeking rendezvous with Petyr in her car earlier that night, this time she let's go. With eyes closed feeling every sensation, savoring the feeling of his mouth devour her, ravish her in ways she never knew was possible. His hands move very slowly up her body, his touch burns her skin, body twist and curls carelessly, sighs and whimpers here and there... Reaching her peak, stimulating her bodily desires...Sansa crackdown from the shameful pleasure she is experiencing.

She realizes that with every sexual experience is not a form of release...it was an exquisite torture. With Petyr it only gets better, stronger... the highest form ecstasy is something the human body can't handle. She had to contain the bliss, willing the body to calm from the high. And as it ends she only craves for more, and more... To experience that again, only to suppress it... At that moment she knew that what's between them is eternal and never ending.

Petyr hovers over her shaking body, kissing her softly... She tasted herself but doesn't care... With Petyr between her legs Sansa unbuckled his belt, and took out his already hard cock stroking it up and down. His eyes fixated on her face, he moves his hips so he can grind his shaft on her wet folds. "Cover me with you juices and hold me tighter." Sansa palms her sex and spreads her slickness on Petyr with both hands massaging him, a thumb stick outs to graze the skin on the tip of his cock. Petyr started to fuck her hands, Sansa gripping him hard enough to make him moan. His balls and the lower part of his shaft grinds on her pussy while her hands squeezes and pumps the upper half his dick to his head. They continue to kiss, tongues wrestle until Petyr breaks it. She stares right into her eyes, that made her shiver. Soon his thrusts are faster, his eyes shutting. Sansa moves her hips with him, she can feel another orgasm about to come. "Oh Sansa..." He groans her name repeatedly. She looks down and watch their sexes gnash, the tip of his cock appears and disappear on the hole on her hand... It was so erotic and raw, it drives her to the edge the same time as Petyr. She lets out small screams, and Petyr grunts spilling his seed on her dress, and the remains drip all over her fingers... 

Petyr pecks her cheek and lovingly touch her jaws with his thumb. Sansa can still feel the his cock twitching. She shows him her hand covered with his cum, and playfully sucks on her index finger to taste a little bit of him. "Mmm, it tastes weird but not bad." Petyr chuckles and gets her panties from his pocket and uses it to wipe his cum off her fingers. 

Petyr buries his face on the crook of her neck, and her auburn hair. Sansa wraps her arms around him, holding him as close at possible. They stay like that for awhile, she was afraid to say anything.

"Sansa you are wonderful in every way... Is it bad that I feel like I am falling for you?"

"Petyr...my mother."

"Your mother... I am confused, if we really loved each other I don't know...I am devoted to her. But sometimes I feel like it's just for convenience on her part. And as for me, I just want to live in a dream I had long ago."

Sansa couldn't say anything to what he said. She was confused and conflicted as well... But when she looks at him, everything else is forgotten.

"Petyr is it bad that I want you for myself?"

"I am bad for you. I'm a liar, I'm not a good person Sansa and I'm old. When you're forty I'm past sixty... when you're sixty I don't even know if I'm still alive."

"I know...and it doesn't really matter that much to me. I've never been this sure about anything in my life. I just want you to know that I am ready for the consequences..."

"You don't know what you're saying Sansa."

"But I do know... I'll let you be, live your life as it was before, the only difference is your time with me. See where this goes... I just know that it's you that I want... all the bad and the good. Tell me I'm crazy, because I know I am... Just promise me that you'll protect my heart, be gentle if you decide that you don't want me anymore."

"Sansa how could I not want you if you're like this?One morning I wake up and it's just you on my mind. I want to start my day with you and end it with you. I feel like I'm always drawn to you, it's close to an obsession. It's not lust, I've been there believe me... Sansa, I am a selfish man. If you let me keep you I won't easily let you go and you can't expect me to let go of Cat too. Are you ready for that? I will only hurt you."

Sansa breathed deeply, "Yes Petyr. Hurt me, fuck me, and then maybe love me a little. I want to feel everything so I'll know that it's real." Sansa kisses his lips and holds onto him tightly...

Petyr smiles and removes himself from her grip to help her sit up with him. He was truly worried about Sansa, he said everything to drive her away, the hard truths, but she still choose to be by his side... Is Sansa Stark worth it? He asks himself this as he looks at the face of innocence. He is readying himself. For his next move after that night is to turn the world upside down. He will give her all the power in the world that she deserves...

"Looks like we ruined another dress tonight..."

"Maybe next time you should just remove everything off me first."

"I won't oppose to that... Hmmm Sansa do want to take a shower? The night is still young, I could go back to the club with you and join you and your friends if you want to..."

Sansa was more than up for it. "You see, were already perfect. My step daddy partying with me sounds perfectly normal and fun. Let's go...but you have to undress me first... and then buy me something nice to wear again."

"We are perfect huh? It's a good thought to keep in mind. And maybe I like that...you calling me daddy, but I still prefer if call me Petyr."

Sansa only laughs at him about how he was seriously contemplating on what she should call him. Petyr, reads her thoughts and thinks he's being an idiot already so he picks her up and carries her into the bathroom instead, with a giggling Sansa on his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To me Sansa's character is simply about a rich girl who knows what she wants no questions asked (like how she blindly wanted Joffrey), not the arrogant selfish girl haters thinks she is. She is beautiful, smart and strong willed. She just needed the right person to want. And take note she needed to be seduced big time 'cause she likes flashy things (knight in shining armor).
> 
> While Petyr, his love and ambition has no boundaries. He just needs the right person to love and invest in. Someone who will stay by his side doing good or bad deeds and will not fall short on him. Note: He is cunning since birth.
> 
> That's their dynamic in this fic. PxS is sinfully perfect together. Lol
> 
> Thank you for leaving ❤️s
> 
> To those who read my other fics, you know how wobbly my writing is. I really appreciate that you still take time to read my stuff and for the support.
> 
> Happy Holidays!!!


	6. Love Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated chapter 6!

Sansa and Petyr changed outfits, Petyr was less formal in charcoal two button suit with black t-shirt. Sansa in a more sophisticated gingham crop top and mini skirt with black heels. They were in the same room as he waited for her to get ready. She quickly put on little eye makeup and red lippy and she's all ready. 

"I'm ready..."

"You are a low maintenance kind of lady Sansa. That was quick and you still look fabulous..."

"Is it good that I'm what you say I am?"

"The more I'm with you, the more I see that you are everything a man dream of."

"Really? I don't know Petyr, I think you're still just mesmerized with seeing me naked earlier."

"That too." He smirks.

Sansa was relieved that their rapport with each other hasn't changed much. Their banters still there, only that it got flirty, sexier and naughty. 

They went back to Chaos holding his arm. The crowd more wild, less somber, in other words everyone was high. 

"Look who's back people...Sansa Stark and she brought her hot daddy with her!" Loras shouted and everyone raved. 

"Mr. B in behalf of everyone who is stoned, got laid and having the time of their life tonight, I would like to thank you for this very generous party and congratulate you for this awesome club! We are sure to come here every night! Right bitches?!"

Everyone agrees and cheered. "So to celebrate the success of Chaos and Sansa's 19th birthday, we prepared these flaming shots for these hot duo to drink together!"

They were presented with six shot glasses each, side by side. Everyone in the club was cheering for them to drink up. Marge was there as well and was the one who started the chant for them to accept the challenge. "Drink! Drink! Drink!"

Both Petyr and Sansa took their first shot, clinking their glasses and they drank together. They continued to drink shot after shot until they fished all six. Everyone cheered and drank their shots as well. Sansa sure felt buzzed she holds on to Petyr, laughing at how silly they were to drink that many. Marge came up to them and pulled them onto the dance floor. It was dark and loud, nobody knew who was who in there. Behind Sansa was Loras, grazing his hips to her when he suddenly lifts her head up and kisses her sticking his tongue inside her mouth. Before Petyr could protest, Margaery puts a finger over his jaw, directing his gaze at her. He saw her put a small tablet on her tongue before kissing him like what Loras did to Sansa. He swallows it knowing what it was... Soon he was light headed, everything moved slowly and then faster. He was high as fuck, he settles moments later and was again aware of his surroundings. Two random ladies was grinding on his body, but one of them had a familiar scent. He looked again and realized it was Margaery and Sansa. Renly takes Marge and kisses her full on the mouth with Loras her brother grinds on her sisters ass. Petyr holds Sansa by her waist, the two just watching them get it on. Loras shouts at them. "What the hell are you two doing just standing there?! Do something with each other, no ones gonna remember what happens here. Fuck morals!" He points to a couch where someone was having public sex. 

"Sansa are you ok?" Petyr says audibly as their surrounding was too loud.

"I'm too drunk and kinda horny Petyr." Sansa laughs, pressing her backside to him more.

"We can be crazy now... just like everybody else."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We had enough sexy time tonight. Being close to you is all I want."

"I'd love that..." Sansa turns to kiss him passionately. 

Renly signaled to Marge and Loras to look at the duo. They were surprised, "Looks like saint Sansa is having too much fun." Loras quips.

Marge felt jealousy creep up on her. She watched them until they stopped kissing but was still holding each other, looking deep on each other's eyes. Nose touching and all smiles. Hands everywhere touching each other. Dancing like they're the only people in the world.

"I smell a budding love affair here. But in all fairness they look kinda hot together..." Renly says

"So hot, I'd watch them fuck." Loras agreed.

"For all we know this could be going on for awhile now..." Marge says. "But erase that, let's not put color into this, they're probably just too high and drunk. Like what you two fuck-o's are doing to me now! I can feel both of your dicks on my ass and pussy!"

"Yes sis it feels so good.... come here babe give your family member a kiss too."

\------------

"Sansa sweety wake up. It's almost noon..."

Her vision slightly blurred, but she knew it was her mom... Surprisingly she was feeling great, not a bit of hangover. The last thing she remembers was Petyr giving her four black tablets before kissing her goodnight. Whatever it was, it worked. She stretches her arms and gleefully smiles at Cat.

"Wow you look happy... I missed that smile Sansa, it's like when you were little... my precious little baby, my mini me."

"Mmhmmm." Sansa sleeps again but now her head on her mother's lap. Cat combs her long auburn locks with her fingers...

"Sansa do you want a salt bath? It will do you good... you feel bloated don't you?"

She does feel kind of bloated and thinks that mothers really knows best... "Yes Mom that sounds good, thank you for taking care of me."

"Of course Sansa, I am glad that you let me take care of you now. I know I wasn't there for you all these years, the awkward stage when your body was going through changes... I wasn't there for you. I didn't even know who was your first crush or first kiss. Oh Sansa sorry that I'm being mellow. I just realized that this wasn't the first time you got drunk. There were just many firsts about you that I missed..."

Sansa sits up and rests her head on her mom's shoulder. "I understand mom, I know you were mourning. And I had to be strong, and it's okay. We coped with our losses in our way and our own time. Are you ok mom? You do seem to be super mellow and kind of sentimental."

"I'm okay Sansa, maybe because you'll be staying here and I won't see you every morning. But don't mind me sweety, maybe it's just you all grown up... Also thanks for finding Petyr for me, I thought he was with Cersei the whole time."

"I will come home as often as you'd like mom. Yeah about Petyr... I like him very much, I mean my friends do too."

"I am glad you all enjoyed last night. Well come now, I'll help you bathe."

Sansa took off her night clothes and slipped into silk robe while Cat was filling the tub with hot water... while waiting Sansa can't help but ask her mom. "Mom, can I ask you something..."

"Sure sweety anything, what is it?"

"You said before that love is all but the same when it comes for you. Uhm do you love Petyr like you love dad?"

"Hmm...well with your dad, he swept me off my feet that's for sure. Ned and I were young when we met. We were passionate and was rushing, I got pregnant with Rob when I was around your age. At that time Petyr was just a boy, around fourteen. My father always participated in military care and he fostered him. He was like family, we got close and I knew that Petyr loved me then. But he was so young I couldn't see him more than a younger brother. And Ned, he was so nice and loving, and he's a Stark, so my father immediately approved. After Rob, there was you and that's when we decided to get married. Ned was my first love, my greatest love and nothing can change that Sansa. With Petyr, I met him again at my lowest point. He picked me up and he still loves me after all these years. He had a reputation...but he said that I'm his game changer. That if I gave us a chance I won't regret it. My relationship with your dad was great, but Petyr is my whole new kind of lover... Sometimes his love is suffocating me, I want him to ignore me. When he does, I want him to posses me. There's this constant push and pull between us, and I don't know if it's a good or bad thing. I guess I loved both, but I was different back then than I am now...I became a mother and love isn't what I need most."

"Mom...what do you mean, I don't understand." 

Cat was thinking of a better way to explain it to Sansa when suddenly they heard a knock.

"Cat, I'm back... I have what you asked me to buy."

"Stay here Sansa, I'll get that. I asked Petyr to buy some epsom salt. He went out biking...you know he has that domesticated side in him..." Cat winks at her.

Cat opened the door and there was Petyr with a gym towel around his neck, hair tousled, all sweaty and his bike suit half unzipped revealing his chest. He holds up a bag to Cat. "Is this right? Is Sansa doing ok?"

Cat checks the bag, "This is perfect. Thanks Petyr... yes Sansa is in the bathroom, she looks wonderful as always, no hangover or whatsoever."

"Ok that's great. I need to shower as well. See you both later..." Petyr pecks Cat's lips. Then he decides to kiss her again and again, then down to her neck. Holding her close, tickling her neck with his stubble. 

"Petyr stop it you're all sweaty."

"Then shower again with me. I miss you Cat, since we came back from Rio we've never..."

"Shhh! Sansa might hear...not now." Cat kisses his cheek before stepping away from him. She saw Petyr's jaw drop and swallows hard, but immediately looks away.

Cat looks back and saw her daughter. 

"Hey Petyr good morning." She greets him innocently but she strides towards them very slowly, in just a short silk robe, hugging the curves of her body and her thighs exposed with every step, the roundness of her breasts slightly visible at the opening of her robe, nipples perked over the fabric.

"Mom the tub is full, and the water might cool. Can I have that? The thing Petyr bought."

Cat hands Sansa the bag, "Sansa you'll get cold, go back inside..."

"It's ok mom, Petyr needs you. I can bathe on my own. I feel like a long good soak would do me well." She glances at Petyr who now holds his gym towel over his crotch. 

"Uhm Cat, it's okay stay with Sansa I'll go now. See you ladies later." He hurriedly dismisses himself.

"Wait Petyr, what is that on your neck?" Sansa called out to him.

"What? Where?..."

Sansa's fingers was now touching him, moving his jacket aside exposing a hickey. Then her fingers briefly graze his chest hairs before moving her hand away. "Is that a love bite?"

"Hmmm I don't know...you are getting me into trouble again Sansa. I just came back from the park something bit me I guess."

"Did Cersei gave you that... she was all over you again last night wasn't she?" Cat was now glaring at Petyr. 

"What? No! She was...but nothing happened."

"Let's talk about this later when we don't have to face her again. Sansa go bathe, I'll see you in a few... I just need to get some air."

"Mom I'm sorry, it does look like an insect bite. I was kidding around as usual. Petyr was with me and my friends the entire night remember? You can ask Margaery, Loras and the others..."

"You can't save Petyr this time Sansa. This isn't just about last night or Cersei. Our relationship hasn't been that clear to me. We will sort it out, please don't involve yourself in this anymore."

Cat walks out, and Petyr follows her.

"Cat please what do I have to do? Why do you always assume the worst in me? I did everything to prove myself to you... why do I feel that I will never be good enough."

"Petyr it is not my intention that you feel that way. Maybe it isn't you. I'm the problem. I can't play pretend that I am happy, and everything is ok when it's not. Petyr you are amazing, you make me feel so much, its overwhelming! I feel loved in ways I never imagined someone would. But I can't be the same person I was, the Cat you knew died a long time ago. I have lost so much..."

"Cat I don't understand. What are you saying? Stop saying these nonsense. You need to calm down..." 

"No Petyr. I thought about this a lot lately and I think it's time to end this. Petyr you need to find someone who will love you better, and I need to find myself. I need to find who killed my family!"

"Cat I promised you that I will help you find who's responsible for Ned's death. I am very close to giving you that. Trust me, please wait a little more, just let me take care of you and everything. If you want space I will give you that... I love you..." Petyr kneels down, begging Cat. 

Cat kneels with him and holds Petyr's face with both hands. "Petyr you've helped me enough for the past six years. I just can't sit around and do nothing anymore. I don't even remember how my youngest boy looks like. Petyr I do love you... but because of that I forgot about my family. I've been in a limbo for too long. I don't know if I could live with myself for another day."

"Cat no, I'm sorry. I am sorry if I fooled around and hurt you. Forgive me if I became complacent with our relationship thinking that everything is alright... I took you for granted. I was wrong, I knew you tried your best to love me. And I felt it, you are more than what I asked for. You married me and welcomed me to your home, your life. It's me who's selfish, I should have put you first above my own happiness. Cat please give me another chance... I will not rest until we find the justice you are looking for."

"Petyr stop, it is not like you to be this way. You'll only hate me more if I made you beg. Maybe we aren't really meant for each other. And I'm the selfish one here... If I accept your help, I would only be taking more from you and I have nothing else to give back, we are so different. We are falling apart don't you see? I hate myself more each day. I look at Sansa and I only feel guilt for not being a good mother to her. I look at you and I feel undeserving of you, I won't even let you make love to me anymore."

"Cat...why now? Why are you saying all of this now?"

"I don't see the difference if I tell you tomorrow or some other time. We will only hurt each other more sooner or later... Petyr I am going to Florence with Olenna today. I will ask Sansa to come with me. It's just for a few days, it will be good for all of us..."

"I won't accept this."

"I am sorry Petyr."

Cat kisses Petyr for the last time. She looks around and saw Sansa. She standing there in shock, she saw and heard everything. Cat walks to her, embracing her saying that she was sorry that she ruined her birthday and their family. Sansa watches Petyr, staring at the floor, unmoving.

"Sansa I hope you understand my decision. I want you to know that it's not your fault. It's me, everything is my fault. I know Petyr is family and you are close to him... sorry if you had to witness this Sansa. I want you to know that you are free to stay here or you come with me to Florence... I need to go home and get some things. I'll be back ok my little wolf?"

Cat kisses her forehead and leaves the apartment. Sansa heard that before from her mom, and she never really came back...

Sansa goes to Petyr and touches his shoulder... but he flinched. "Sansa I am ok. I think we made a big mistake, you should go with your mom. The past few days has been very confusing... Cat is right, we all need time to be away from each other. It's for our own good."

Petyr stood up and walked away but Sansa catches up to him.

"Petyr. Stop. Don't leave." 

He only looks at her apologetically and kisses her forehead before leaving...

Sansa was sitting on the tub, she didn't know how long she was there, crying, her fingers already white and wrinkled. She felt alone again, she had no one... She got out the tub and into the shower and cleansed her body slowly. Thinking of what she'll do next... but she always finds herself on a dead end. She lets the water hit her face, hiding her tears from herself...

Sansa puts on oversized sweater, not bothering to dry her hair before slipping under the covers of her bed. She doesn't want to be anywhere that day... she was used to being alone after all. She starts to type on her cell and texts Margaery, "Marge I need you." Sansa closes her eyes, her body relaxed but her mind is in turmoil. Tears continue to fall from her eyes and she finds it difficult to breathe. 

Sansa felt an arm encircling her waist over the thick comforter. Inhaling a familiar scent, she leans into the warmth, she felt safe. If it was a dream she doesn't want to wake up. 

"Sansa..."

She opens her eyes and turns her gaze and saw him. Her Petyr. Sansa immediately embraced him. Her mind asking questions, does he want her... will he choose to be with her instead? Or was there to fuck her out of anger from her mother. Use her and take her virginity before dumping her and then leave her like everyone does to her. 

Petyr saw her eyes sparkle, her despair disappeared for a moment and then in a split second there was fear.

"Why are you here? Are you going to fuck me goodbye?"

"No... I just couldn't stay away. Sansa I hear your cries far longer than I've been crying."

"What is it to you if I cry all day?"

"Sansa don't you know by now how much I care for you?"

"Petyr whatever you came here for just do it. Use me however you want. I know this will just become a mistake and you'll regret being with me."

Sansa pulls him to her, kissing him without care, like a drunken fool. 

Petyr breaks the kiss and looks into her eyes. It terrifies her as she only saw lust... She shuts her eyes, readying herself, she consented him to do this. 

"Sansa, open your eyes. I won't hurt you, I just want to talk..."

She opens her eyes and saw tenderness. He was just as vulnerable as she was... "Oh Petyr..." Sansa sits up to hug him. She was in tears again but this time not from sadness. Petyr wipes her tears away, and caresses her face.

"Sansa remember what you said last night before you asked me to kiss you? You said that something changed in you that day, that you decided to finally take control of your life... I want you to still do that for yourself even without me or your mom. You have a life ahead of you. You are beautiful and smart..."

"Petyr that is what everyone's been telling me. That I am beautiful and smart... but why does everyone that I love leave me? Why does no one want me? Why don't you just love me Petyr?"

"Sansa everything is happening too fast. What will I tell Cat? That we fell in love overnight?! Are you even sure that you really want to be with me? How do I know that you're not like your mother, that one day you'll just decide to walk out on me--our life together?"

"I won't leave you because I know the feeling of being left alone. You've known me for so long... I ask you this Petyr... Do you think I'm like her?"

Petyr doesn't answer and moves away from her bed, walking back and forth. Sansa stills him her hand on his chest. "Petyr, I'm tired of being alone and I don't want anybody else. All I need is for you to fight for me... then I am yours forever."

"I still love Cat. I want her back..."

"Then pretend I'm her. Fuck me now and pretend I'm her. I will take all your anger and all your love for her until nothing is left. And maybe someday you'll love me, for me... your Sansa."

"I would never do that to you... Sansa just stop being like this. Stop saying things that only confuses me more. I only came here to ask for your help... Tell Cat I still love her, tell her to come back to me. She will listen to you, I know it."

Sansa slaps Petyr hard. She felt that it wasn't enough, but stops herself from doing anything more. She holds her tears, no one has ever hurt her so much before... 

"Alright I will help you." Petyr looks at her in disbelief, she surprises even herself. He did warn her that he will only hurt her, and she said that she's ready for anything. If this was the only way to keep him, she will do it. "I will call her now and ask her to pick me up. I will go to Florence with her. We will talk there... I don't want you to be here when she comes back."

Sansa gets her cell and calls her mom. She sounded delighted that she will be coming with her..."Yes thanks mom, take care and see you tonight." She hangs up and then stares at Petyr. He closes their distance and kisses her cheek and then her mouth. Both his hand hold her neck, his thumb circling the skin behind her ear. Sansa gives in and kisses back, as Petyr touches her neck down her shoulders, giving it a light squeeze. He moves them backwards until her leg hit the edge of the bed. He nudges her to sit down and continues to lean his body towards her that made Sansa move further into the bed. They continue to kiss, their lips mold perfectly with each other... their lips moves fluidly as well as their hands. Clawing each other's body over their clothes. They're in a hair tugging, ass grabbing frenzy. Both can't get enough of each other. 

Sansa unbuttoned his white long sleeves, his upper body bare for her to touch... Petyr hikes up her sweatshirt finding that she has no bra on, he greedily laps on her nipple, sucking biting her. She winces in pain and knows that it will leave a mark, like the mark she left on his neck. His kisses goes lower, to her abdomen, then his tongue circling her belly button. He then finds the garter of her underwear, pulling it down first with his teeth before finally removing it leaving her bare to him. "Sansa do you have a lotion? Something I can use to massage you... you're drained..."

Sansa does feel tired, she's been crying all day. And Petyr is making her feel all sorts of emotions... "There is something at the vanity in the bathroom..."

She waited for him and reappeared with a small bottle in his hand. He removes his shoes and socks before positioning himself between her legs. He kisses her again and helps her to remove her sweater, she's now bare naked under him. He asks her to turn over, and so she did. His skillful hands started to massage her shoulder, then her back to her waist. He lays his palm over the backside of her hip and applies his full weight, pressing her the bed mattress. She moans at how good it felt. He massages her ass too, and jumps when he reaches the muscles on her thigh. She wiggles her bottoms just to shake off the feeling of being overly aroused or else she would just beg for him to stop and just lick her cunt. Petyr continues to massage her legs and then her feet. She can't help to let out moans that filled the room. She was ready to doze off because it felt so good, she felt so relaxed. But Petyr asks her to lay on her back again. As soon as she moves, he moves with her, sitting with crossed legs. He lifts her hips and pulls her closer to him, her butt rests on his thighs, her feet behind him. 

He admires her form...Sansa's not too petite, she has defined curves and was slightly thick. He can already imagine what's it's like burying his cock inside her feeling her walls clench around him. She could take a good, long and intense fucking he imagines. He runs his right hand on her chest, over her heart, between her breasts then down to her hips. With both hands he palms her inner thighs and strokes her gently... He can feel her tension so he whispers soothing words of how beautiful she is, to relax, and let him take care of her. He then moves up his fingers up to her groin, stroking both sides alternately, squeezing her lips together. Sansa closes her eyes and moves her hips with his ministrations...a fire within her is building up, his hands slowly gets closer to where he wanted him. With a finger she opens her up, stroking her inner lips, over her clit, to her opening and stops on the skin between her sex and her butthole.

Her breaths were labored, she doesn't know what to do with herself. Her body needed to be touched too so she began to run her hands over her own body, arching, twisting, squeezing her breasts and tugging her nipples. Petyr was in awe, she's very sensual and giving. His mind blown by just watching her touch herself. 

With both index fingers he began to stroke the flesh between her clit while his thumbs continue to graze lower parts of her. Everywhere he touch brings out a tingling feeling all over her body. He strokes her repeatedly, until she was close to the point of breaking and then pulls away to touch her somewhere else only to feel more pleasure. Her body responds to him in ways she cannot understand, until he finally touch her nub... his finger making featherlight strokes up, down and across her clit, applying gentle pressure, faster and then slower. She's on the edge again but stops, eyes shot open when she felt his finger tip penetrate her, circling her opening. Her muscles slowly draws him in, until he was fully inside her. 

Petyr slides his finger out and then back in, his strokes shallow at first and then a minute after he goes deeper. He pulls out to insert another finger, but before he could, her body protested from the sudden loss of his finger inside her making her hips jerk forward, slamming her sex on his hardened cock. Petyr groans and squeezes her hips, it took all the self constraint he had not to pull out his cock and fuck her senseless. Instead he presses her down over her pubic bone to calm her and plunges his two fingers inside her again. This time he strokes her with more purpose, a finger stroking the roof of her wall and the other along the bottom. Her whimpers becoming louder as his strokes becomes faster and harder. He curls both his fingers up. Scooping her deep inside and stroking her upper wall back and forth. 

Sansa grips the arm that was holding her down. She had been on the edge far too long she doesn't know when it will come. She calls his name almost pleading when suddenly he stops. He stopped moving and pressed his finger up on a spot that made her scream so loud. 

He holds her still and pushes harder, feeling her pulsate and her body throbbing uncontrollably. He places a hand over her heart and then lower, his other hand rub her clit, taking her as high as she can go. An orgasm over an orgasm, he palms her pubic bone in a circular motion prolonging her bliss, moving his fingers inside her again and rubbing her clit. He moans her name saying how wet and tight she was... that she's the most beautiful thing that he ever saw in his life. 

Her orgasm lasted for three minutes until her throbbing slowed down. Petyr moves away and lays down by her side giving her the space she needs...

Sansa doesn't like space, she hates it and so he nuzzles her face on his neck, wrapping her body on his. She smiles holding him like this, he says one thing but his actions was the opposite. He is worth it.

Just as the sun was setting, the stare at each other for a long time, memorizing every wrinkle, every mole even the lines on their lips. They have said to much already, nothing more can be said between them and so they kissed. This is how they are... there will be constant denial of what they are to one another, fighting and hurting each other. But in the end its only about how they look at at each other. Their eyes communicating what the heart desires.

"I will order in some food before I go. You should eat before your mother arrives."

"Okay Petyr... So I'll see you when we come back?"

"Yes, and we still have that racing trip no?"

Sansa smiled brightly and hugged him tight.

"Sansa whatever happens will you trust me?"

"I will try my best to always understand you Petyr..."

"Also can I expect that you won't touch yourself until we meet again?" He smirks at her.

Sansa blushes and only nods and pecks his lips. "You Petyr Baelish are my wicked addiction."

"As you are mine Sansa Stark."

"Bye Petyr..."

"Goodbye for now Sansa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> I wish that in 2017 PxS will finally bang!
> 
> Hahaha


	7. The Only One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quickie! 
> 
> Too much food, so much energy!

Petyr went to his office after his time with Sansa. He cancelled all his meetings that day, including the afternoon tea slash business meeting with Cersei, Olenna and the others. So he asked Ros to send out generous gifts to compensate for the sudden change of plans. And just arranged for individual meetings instead. 

His phone buzzed and read a message from Cat that she's on her way to pickup Sansa. He types in a casual reply, "Ok Cat. Sansa hasn't left her apartment all day. Please take care and I hope to talk to you again when you come back. L Petyr." He hits send. 

He suddenly had an headache and called for Ros.

"Mr. Baelish what can I do for you?"

"I need an aspirin and tea please."

Ros serves him mint tea, an aspirin and a glass of water. He gulps down the small table and drinks the water Ros hands him.

"Ros I want you to be honest with me. How do I look?"

"You look dapper as always Mr. Baelish. But the past few days you have been acting different."

"How so?"

"You seemed distracted boss."

"Yes I was..."

Hi phone buzzed again hoping that it was a reply from Cat, he mindlessly clicked on the message only it wasn't what he expected it to be. It was a selfie from Sansa still naked on her bed. "I can't get out of bed, help me?"

He looked up at Ros, she obviously saw the picture as she was blushing.

"This is what's been distracting me. I wanted to send a reply but I need your help."

He holds Ros' hand and pulled her down to kneel in front of him. "Your boobs will do."

Ros unbuttons her blouse and unclasp her F sized bra revealing her voluptuous breasts. He waits and so she unzipped his pants taking out his semi hard cock. Petyr smirks, pleased with her. "Perfection...stay still and watch me get hard."

He leans back on his chair and looks at Sansa's picture before closing his eyes. He remembers how she smells, her small screams, and gasps. Her body and face... but it simply won't do. Petyr imagines her smile, her laughs, her wit, their childish banters and her touch. How her gazes start from sweet and innocent, to admiration with shyness and suddenly just pure lust. He opens his eyes and looks at her picture again, his cock now strained, rock hard and glistening from pre cum. 

He felt Ros' hand on his lap going up his thighs, she was salivating, her chest red. She was feeling hot as fuck as well. "No touching... just your breasts Ros."

Ros moves closer, his cock on her cleavage. She squeezes her breasts together and started to massage him, giggling her breasts up and down. Petyr closes his eyes, with Sansa on his mind he began to thrust his hips between the soft breasts. Ros was right, he's been so distracted ever since things between him and Sansa developed into something unexpected. And for the first time in his life he doesn't know what to do. He should be thinking about Cat because she was leaving him, but finds himself going mad for a very different reason which is Sansa. 

Cat has that power over him, her sophistication makes him succumb to her like a tamed dog. He does everything to please her, to make her weak for him. His thirst for Cat to submit to him was addictive. But with Sansa, she's a wild lone wolf and he's become her prey. She consumes his mind and heart, his very being. He could've just ended it by fucking her right away, but he didn't...Sansa was too precious. He intentionally hurts her to scare her away, but she continues to surprise him. She is not like any other woman. In the end he gives in, his walls crumbling. And all he wanted to do was love her, care for her, worship her and to give her the world. Petyr has fallen deep for Sansa in a very short time. The plans he built for years with Cat by his side, slowly fades into nothing. Nothing of it made sense anymore.

His phone buzzed again. "Petyr mom is here, she found me naked on my bed, my clothes discarded on the floor. The door is wide open cause I was waiting for you. You loved me up so good Petyr, I know she can smell you all over me." And with that his cock wobbled on its own. He was throbbing and hot.

"Mr. Baelish...."

Ros was struggling as well, she needed relief. Petyr moved a feet between her legs and rubbed her sex on his shoe. 

With Cat probably thinking the worst, Ros pleading for his attention and Sansa teasing him, he groans as he came so hard. Spurting cum all over Ros' breasts. He snaps a picture of himself and sends it to Sansa. "Look what you have done. Although I wished it was you who finished me off."

Sansa FaceTime's him a minute after he sent the photo. He answers but focuses the camera to Ros who was still milking him with her boobs and humping his shoes. Petyr pinched her nipple hard and Ros moans and shivers, "oh Mr. Baelish..." Ros came as well. 

Petyr switched to front camera. "You are an animal Petyr! Simply unbelievable!" Sansa was furious, making the call outside the terrace so Cat won't hear.

"Sansa I never touch myself because I don't have to. You got me all worked up and I needed a little help. So please be a good girl for me Sansa. You don't want the animal inside me awaken with you gone."

"I hate you so much."

"I know..." he smirks. "I already miss you Sansa..."

"Me too..." She pouts, "Petyr... I want goodbye kiss."

"I'll meet you by the pool area. Find a way to stall."

"Ok...now?"

"Yes now."

They hastily ended the call. "Thanks Ros. Good job, you are wonderful." He kisses her cheek, stands up and tucks himself in his pants, leaving his office to meet Sansa.

Cat and Sansa was at the lobby, their car waiting. "Mom I need to go to the loo, can you wait for me in the car?"

"Sure Sansa go ahead."

Sansa hurriedly walks back to the elevator, the pool was on the tenth. She finds the big door slightly open and she knew he was already there waiting for her. It was dark, the only light came from the pool and the city lights from the window where she saw him, hands in his pocket watching the city underneath him.

She quietly walks up to him and wraps her arms around his waist. He turns around and smiles at her. Wasting no time they kiss like they were never gonna see each other again. 

"Petyr this is stupid. Do you still want me to go? Do you really want my mom back?!"

"Sansa keeping your mom close to me is the only way I can look out for her. I still love her but not in a way I used to... Do you understand?" He hugs her tight. "Also I want to be very sure about us. You and me, we need to be careful with whatever this is between us. I'm going mad Sansa!" He looks at her and crashes his lips to her again. Pushing her, her back flat against the big glass window. He kneels down and hikes up her dress, moving her thong aside and kisses her.

Sansa moans... it wasn't the goodbye kiss she was expecting. But it was much better... "Yes Petyr kiss me there. Keep doing that!" She pulls his hair and watch him lap her like a hungry animal. It wasn't long before she reached her climax, her back arches back and then forward gasping for air. She convulsed, mouth open without any sound coming out her mouth. Sansa collapses and Petyr caught her, holding her mid section. He quickly stands up to hold her, carrying full weight as they embrace. Chest on chest, feeling their hearts' pounding. 

"Petyr I don't want anyone else touching you. You are mine." Sansa showing him her possessive side. "And I won't stop bothering you with my messages so you'll keep thinking about me. Just swim, go biking or whatever, I will take care of you when I return. I want to be the only one... I'm not naive of your ways. Just don't fuck someone else's boobs or mouth again okay!?"

"Tell me Sansa is this the real reason why you agreed to come here? To tell me that?"

"Yes... So what?!"

Petyr chuckles... "Alright sweetling, don't be mad. I'm yours... I look forward to those messages." He smirks.

Sansa suddenly unzipped his pants and grabs his dick, stroking him. Petyr growls, as she also bits the skin on his neck, then proceeds to lick and suck on his ear lobe. She pumps him quickly and skillfully. He was so hard, he could burst any minute. Her phone suddenly rings and she lets go of him. It was Cat.

"Petyr we'll miss our flight. I need to go", she kisses him with tongue to silence him just as he was about to complain.

"I still hate you for that reply you know..." She looks at his raging dick and smirks. "Now, I think you need to do some laps, go swim like you promised my love... I'll miss you."

Sansa leaves him and Petyr just smiles and laughs at himself... There is no doubt that Sansa Stark is truly his match.


	8. I Like You

Cat walked in on Sansa on her laying on her stomach, feet up in the air while texting. She greets her normally before she realizes she had no clothes on. "Oh Sansa I'm sorry to come in without knocking. The door was open..."

Sansa looks up surprised but was quick to hide it. "It's ok Mom I was just going to change clothes but someone texted..."

"I see, but you shouldn't keep your door open like this. Someone could see you." Cat walks to her closet to get her a dress and a coat. Sansa follows and chooses lingerie and shoes. Cat watches her daughter and noticed a sore on her left breast but she kept mum about it.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't think." She wears her white lace panties and bra, before getting a hair brush. 

"Give me that I'll brush your hair."

"Thanks mom."

"Sansa, is there something wrong? You look nervous..."

"Nothing serious mom. Maybe because going back to Florence is weird. But I also miss being there, it's been a long time."

"I understand... we'll be back home in a few days. I just can't turn down Olenna's invitation. And I needed to get away and think. How is Petyr doing after I left? Where did he go?" Cat stopped brushing her hair to look at Sansa's face. But she was quick to turn her gaze and got into the dress she chose for her. 

"He did leave I guess, but came back to ask me to tell you that he still loves you. And if you could give him another chance... Mom he looked like a lost boy..."

"Did you comfort him?" 

Sansa looked straight into Cat's eye. "I did mom. He is Petyr after all. We talked and hugged, he seemed desperate and sad."

Cat's heart was beating fast but controlled herself from asking more. That sore on her daughter's breast. She had those before, he loves marking her... She can't help but think that Sansa gave him something more than she should to comfort him."

"Mom does it have to be this way? You, I mean us leaving him after everything he has done for us."

Cat smiles and thinks that Sansa was just being sweet and shakes off those dark thoughts. "Sansa I'm sorry but let's not talk about it now. I appreciate your concern, but we are going to miss our flight sweety."

"Alright mom, I'm sorry too. I guess talking about it makes you sad too."

Cat only kisses her forehead and smiles, leaving her to get her other things ready.

\--------

Sansa was taking too long so she calls her. She wasn't answering so she rings her again. A few minutes later she saw her walk out and got in the car. "I'm sorry it took long, my body hasn't recovered yet since last night. There's still too much alcohol in my system."

Cat touches her her neck to check her temperature, if she has fever. "You're a little warm..."

"I'll be ok mom."

She smelled different. Cat was either paranoid or she just misses him, because she knew that musk all too well. Petyr... 

Cat and Sansa didn't talk too much during their flight to Florence. Olenna, Loras and Marge took an earlier flight so it was just them. It was almost midnight when they arrived at the Tyrell's mansion. 

Marge welcomed them because Olenna was already asleep. "Sansa I'm sorry I didn't get to reply earlier. You know grandma, she hates it when I'm on the phone while I'm with her. Are you ok?"

"It's okay Marge, I'm ok..."

"Go ahead Sansa, we'll talk tomorrow. Margaery thank you for waiting for us."

"My pleasure Mrs. Baelish. Please feel at home, have a goodnight."

Sansa stays at Marge room... it was the same room they had when they were eight and growing up. "Wow nothing changed, it still looks the same." She plunges on the bed, "The bed feels the same."

"It does right? Grandmother like to keep things the way they are... classic and elegant. So what happened today? You sounded so sad."

"My mom suddenly decides to end things with Petyr."

"What?! Why?!"

"I heard everything, and I sort of understand my mom. She hasn't really moved on from the accident. She kind of feels that she doesn't have the right to be happy. She hates herself more each day knowing that there's still no justice for my family's tragedy."

"That is serious Sansa and I didn't expect that. She looked happy on the outside, but I guess she's still suffering all this time."

"I know Marge, that's why I'm here again I guess. Back to where it started, I have no family."

Marge hugs Sansa. "You'll always have me, Loras and Grandma. We are your famiy too! Don't be so affected by what happened. It's different now. We're older, and we can decide for ourselves unlike before. Sansa... maybe you just have to let your mother be. She loves you there's no doubt about it. It's just that you both have lost too much, and you remind each other of that loss."

"I respect her decision to be honest... But Petyr..."

"You love him." Sansa looks at Marge. "Oh come on Sansa, we've known each other in like forever. I am very vocal about my crush on him hoping that you'll tell me that you feel something for him too."

"It's not like that Marge. I really didn't like him that way before. He's my step father."

"So what changed now? I saw both of you at the club. You're all over each other, it looked so natural."

"You did remember something huh?"

"Of course! Now spill! I can keep a secret. You know you could trust me."

"I do trust you Marge. But it's a bit complicated... even I am not sure about everything that's been happening."

"Omygod what did happen?!"

"Shhh lower your voice please. We kinda accidentally kissed. And then I couldn't stop thinking about it. And then before going to the party I asked him to kiss me again."

"And...?!"

"One thing led to another. But nothing happened I'm still technically a virgin."

"Technically??? Sansa give me something to work on here."

"We sort of started to have non penetrative sex."

"You mean oral sex? Those things... you gave him a blowjob?"

"Yes, but no dick sucking. He is very generous Marge. And a gentleman..."

"He kinda gives off that vibe... I mean he's like the closest we get to a sex god. So what do you mean exactly by generous."

"I feel like a different person around him. I feel alive, adventurous and beautiful and sexy. His kisses are addictive, he knows when and where to touch me, how to move me on him."

"I don't understand romance Sansa." Marge looks frustrated and Sansa laughs at her and tried to be more graphic with her words.

"We dry humped inside my new car, he fingered me shortly after. We met when I left the party, things happened and the next thing I knew I'm removing my underwear fucking his face, then he ate the hell out of my pussy and he fucked my wet folds while I gripped his huge hard cock until he came all over my dress and hands. I can't help but to taste his cum and it was weirdly sweet. We took a shower together and kissed until I came again with his fingers. Then at the party it was sweet... you saw what happened. After he and my mom had a fight, there were things that has been said. We somehow always fight and then we end up tangled in each other's arms. He gave me a massage and handled me wonderfully...like how every woman dreams of. And I came so hard Marge, the longest, most intense orgasm I had in my life so far. And just before leaving we met again by the pool giving me a kiss goodbye only that he kissed me down there."

"Gods Sansa you are fucked! And I mean it in a good way. I envy you so much. All that in just 24hours?! You're both a maniac. Something strong must've ablazed between the both of you. It's unbelievable."

"Me too Marge, I can't believe it. I'm on cloud nine, it's happening all too fast. Petyr is freaking out as well. But based on our encounters he couldn't stay away."

"This is going to messy but sexy! So how big is his other littlefinger if you don't mind me asking?" Sansa laughs again and gets her smart phone. She shows her the picture he sent earlier.

"That man continues to impress me. That's extra thick and a six and it looks so yummy."

"I can hold him with both my hands and there's still some left of his length, he is bigger than six. Well maybe when he's with me." Sansa realizes this and she felt hot just thinking about him. 

"Depends on who's his with huh? I can't blame him, no matter how hot he is...he's more lucky to have you to be honest Sansa dear. So whose boobs are these?"

"That's Ros' his secretary. I sent him a selfie and he needed someone to help him jerk off. Apparently, many girls are willing to do that for him so he doesn't need to touch himself. He's the typical play boy Marge, that's what we fought about earlier. He's so casual with it... Urgh! I still hate him! We made each other promise not to get off until we return... so I'll just have to see if he keeps his promise."

"How will you know?"

"I will. I can handle him... I know him long enough and I always saved his ass from mom many times before. I know his ways." 

"So this thing between the two of you will continue? What happens to Mrs. B? I mean soon to be ex-Mrs. B., your mom!?"

"That's another thing. I agreed to convince my mom to get back with him. I am crazy I know... but it's for the best. He's protecting her. You know how obsessive my mom can be into looking into other people's business when it comes to finding out who conspired with my family's murder. I'm sure grandma told to you how dangerous the game is right?"

"Grandmother does remind me about that Sans, of how brutal this world can be... She reminds me all the time..."

"I love my mom. We both love her. It's just that this thing between us was unexpected. I think being apart means we are taking it slow... I can say that we are not in love with each other yet. It's all just physical."

"I don't know about that Sansa. He's very generous to you like you said and he's not fucking you. That only means that you're something more, not just a girl to fuck. He likes you a lot more than you think. For a man like him to hold back, you even made him abstain to spill his load until who knows when? Indefinitely? He practically chose you already over your mom. By the looks of it, he is keeping Cat safe for you. Not for him."

Sansa realizes that Marge maybe right. Petyr may only be testing her. Especially now that her mom suddenly set him aside.

"Thank you Marge. I feel a lot better with that. I was afraid that I am giving too much of myself to him. I am falling for him too fast, I constantly seek for assurance. He did told me to trust him, and that he's mine. He also told be that we need to be careful with what's happening between us. I think I understand that now..."

"Sure Sansa, that's what I'm here for. I am glad that you opened up to me. You don't have to always think you are alone. You have Petyr now as well... I think both you won't find it hard to figure out exactly what your relationship is. I watched the two of you from being friends to lovers. Ignore that step dad-daughter thing, anyone who looks closer will see it. You are inevitably drawn to each other. The only really weird thing is he's your mom's husband. That's something you'll both need to sort out. Take care of your mom Sansa. Eventually she will know, ease her in. And let's hope she finds peace with everything."

Sansa hugs Marge so tight. She began to cry as well. That day was so exhausting, she was lucky to have a best friend like her. "I love you so much Marge. Thank for being my everything!"

"Aww I love you too Sansa. I always knew we're the same kind of crazy sexual beings! I wish I can find my Petyr too. You better ready yourself when you start having real sex. You're going to be pounded on over and over... that cock is solid. Excuse my mouth, but I will never understand your mom for giving that up. But scratch that! Maybe that's the very reason why she feels so guilty."

"You're funny Marge... You will find your Petyr Baelish too I know it. I'm glad I came here..."

"You better be!"

With Marge now asleep, Sansa texts Petyr. 

"Are you awake?"

"Yes Sansa, I was waiting for your message."

"Did you keep your promise?"

"Of course... when are you coming back?"

"In a few days? I don't know the exact date."

"By the time you return I'm ripped."

"I'd like that. I have a lot of questions Petyr."

"You do? Do you want me to call?"

"Not now..."

"Okay Sansa."

"Petyr...?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm starting to really like you."

"Me too Sansa. I like you so much!"

"More than mom?"

"....Yes. More than Cat. Is that weird?"

"No. I'm glad."

"Good."

"Petyr?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me we'll take care of mom."

"I know what you mean. We will. I promise."

"Thank you."

"This talk is weird."

"It is. It's so normal."

"I guess we can be normal."

"Yeah. You need sleep old man. Gotta go."

"Ha! There she is. Ok I'll be dreaming of you."

Sansa walks to the bathroom and strips out of her pj's. She snaps a photo of her back, no bra just thongs, her backside on its full glory. She sends to Petyr with just a winking smiley.

"You are perfect, so beautiful. I can't wait to bury my face between your bum. And slap them until you're sore and red."

"Oh Petyr... I'm so wet already."

"I'm getting hard too."

"Let me see?"

"Show me your tits first."

Sansa sent him a picture of her breasts. Then she receives a video a minute after. It was his dick on his stomach, and the suddenly it grows bigger until it's fully erect, it twitches in the last few seconds.

"I want you inside me."

She got another video, she can hear him groan his hips erratic as his sperm shoots out cum, dripping down his shaft.

"Show me your balls. I love those."

He sent a picture of the bottom view of his dick, his face was in the background. 

"I love your face more. Did you touch yourself?"

"No that was mental stimulation. I'm so turned on, it's what you do to me."

"Petyr can I come?! I had the shower head spraying water on my cunt this whole time. I'm so close."

"Gods Sansa...only if you capture it on video."

Sansa sends him a video. A full view of herself sitting on a tub, legs far apart the shower head directed at her pussy, her hips rotating as she moan his name. "Petyr ohhh fuck me please!"

Sansa receives a video, Petyr was pumping his cock so fast, "Ughh Sansa! You don't know how much I want to fuck you. I'm coming again. Ahhh"

"You touched yourself!"

"You turned me into a loser. Gawd it felt so good. I'll fly there tomorrow night."

"You will?"

"Yes."

"Will you finally fuck me?"

"Maybe... but more than that, I wanted to see you."

"I look forward to tomorrow evening. Petyr what are you doing to me???"

"I should ask the same to you! Maybe because we like each other so much?"

"I agree. See you tomorrow then? This was intense."

"Indeed. See you. Goodnight Sansa."

"Goodnight Petyr."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick chapter before I bury myself into work again.
> 
> I hope this chapter lighten things up a bit. I kinda liked writing this chapter, so I hope you guys do too ;)


	9. The Games We Play

The Tyrell's palace and gardens hosts sculptures, fountains, maze flowerbeds and labyrinths. Sansa enjoys the warm Florentine sun. It smelled like centuries-old oak trees--breathtaking view everywhere! 

It was her playground when she was little. Playing princess with Margaery and the little knight Loras. Sansa smiles upon finding the trio's initials carved on a wooden bench. She sits and looks up the sky... She was happy to be back. 

"Good morning Sansa. Gosh, I didn't know that it was so beautiful here..." Cat finds her daughter and sits beside her.

"Good morning mom... I missed it here. It brings back so many childhood memories..." they're in comfortable silence. Just listening to the wind, trees and birds chirping... 

"Mom I would like to thank you for bringing me here... I didn't understand it back then, I thought you left me alone. But I now realize that maybe at that time it was the best option you had to keep me safe."

Cat embraces her daughter and kisses her forehead. "Oh my little wolf. You don't know how happy I am hearing you say that. I thought you hated me... we are always so pleasant with each other, it seemed unnatural. I am so thankful that you grew up to be a wonderful, wonderful lady. I will continue to make it up to you Sansa. Just you and me. I promise." Sansa loves her mother but she was right. There was this wall between them, but she is happy that she's with her now.

"Mom do you want to know who my first kiss was?"

Cat cupped her face looking at her curiously, she was glad that Sansa opens up to her. "Yes please.. I would love to hear everything. Your time here... we haven't had the chance to talk anything about it..."

"See this? S, M, L... it's me, Marge and Loras. The three of us were always together. This place is our giant playground and we played castles, princesses, kings and queens, knights, monsters and dragons--stories grandmother reads to us during bedtime, then we bring it to life with our imagination. Everything was so magical. And like fairytales, the princess always gets a kiss. And Loras was my prince. I had a crush on him since the first day I lived here. But I guess it was just some sort of one sided puppy love. He never tried to kiss me, just fake kisses or quick pecks on the cheek for our games. Weeks before Grandmother told us that you'll be taking me home for good. I was 12, he was 13... He finally took the courage to give me my first real kiss. Here on this bench, and then we said our goodbyes. It was kind of bittersweet but it was nice..."

"So it's Loras... I am so glad that it's him Sansa. He is handsome and a gentleman." Sansa wasn't sure about Cat's reaction. She seemed so relieved. Maybe she always though about the worst but it turned out to be a very nice memory, Sansa thinks to herself.

"Yes mom, I love Loras and he takes care of me and Margaery until now."

"That is good Sansa. I am glad that you have someone. You have friends that you can depend on and love you for life." She agrees but noticed that Cat's eyes looks like she's in a far away thought. "Mom is there something wrong?"

"I just remembered my childhood. It was similarly like your story but the end was tragic..."

"Was it because of aunt Lysa? I remember you showing us pictures of you together but you said she's in heaven..."

"Me and Lysa were like you and Margaery, only that we have two princes, Petyr and your uncle Edmure. Petyr first lived with us when he eight, like you living here. Your aunt Lysa was ten, Edmure twelve and I'm fourteen." Cat smiles to herself, "I remember Petyr when he first came into our house. He was so small and cute and because of that your uncle bullied him quite a bit. But using her cleverness he survived that."

"He's still like that. His charm and cleverness is his thing." Sansa and Cat agrees.

"Our favorite game to play was Peter Pan. Obviously as children we would fight over what role to play. Early on it made sense that Edmure was Pan, Lysa Tinker Bell, Petyr was Michael and me Wendy. I read them stories and Petyr would nuzzle by my side with a little teddy bear. Lysa would fly like a fairy and Edmure fighting off make believe pirates." 

"It's so cute mom. I can imagine everything."

"Yes it was. Sometimes Edmure will force Petyr to be Captain Hook and they would fight. Leaving a crying and injured little Petyr. Eversince it was natural for me to be motherlike, I tend to always look out for him. Sometimes I think the love Petyr nurtured for me was like that, for a mother he never had... Anyway, Edmure stopped playing with us when he hit puberty. So Petyr was now Peter Pan. You know that Wendy gives Petyr a thimble right?"

"A kiss." Says Sansa.

"I was in my teen years, curious about kissing boys and so I always gave Petyr a thimble. Lysa became so jealous like Tinker Bell was to Wendy. But I didn't knew back then that she likes him, I mean really like him. She demanded to be Wendy so she and Petyr would kiss as well. Lysa was too aggressive to him, I can tell that Petyr hated it. 

The time came that we're all too old for games. I met your father... When Petyr knew I had a boyfriend, he got mad at me and even got into an accident."

"What kind of accident mom?"

"You know how he likes to cycle right? He got a bit reckless, then he got hit by a car... Lysa was the one who helped him recover. She took care of him and comforted him. Lysa was in senior year that time. She took Petyr to parties and you know how parties were like at that age...It involved lots of drinking. Lysa and her friends got minor Petyr drunk. Something happened between them and she got pregnant the same year I did with Rob. Petyr was still too young to be a father at fifteen and he has no prominent name or wealth. My father did not approve of them, he was so mad and disappointed that he sent Petyr away... Petyr told to me recently that it was one of Olenna's charity foundation who took him in, that is why he is close to her.

Lysa was so depressed for being separated from Peryr, she lost her baby. Her depression only got worse when I gave birth to Rob and I'm pregnant again with you, then your father proposed marriage which my father gleefully accepts... Lysa always asked me why I had everything and she had nothing. I wish I had a better answer than just saying to not worry and everything will be okay. One day, we found her without life... Her doctors said she overdosed on antidepressants."

"Mom I wish I knew aunt Lysa... it was tragic what happened to her..."

"I wish you did too. If she was listening now I'd tell her if only she had been strong. She and Petyr could have met again. It would have been different, to be married to Petyr and lived happily. That in the end, she could have had everything she wanted... Maybe this is also one of the reasons I'm guilty for being with Petyr. It should be Lysa, not me. I did nothing to save my sister. I knew she was hanging on the edge, but I was so caught up in my own life."

"Mom please don't blame yourself. I'm so sorry that you lost the people you loved. But it is not your fault. Mom I'm worried...promise me to be healthy and safe, please don't leave me. Don't give up like Aunt Lysa did."

"Oh Sansa no...I won't do anything to harm myself. I will never leave you. I love you so much!"

"Mom I love you too, but I know I can't stop you in seeking revenge. Let me help you... I know it's dangerous mom, and I don't know anything yet. But my gut tells me that we are not the only one who is angered by what happened to our family. You have friends like Grandmother, people who loved dad... we ask for their help and we can all work together."

"I can't risk it Sansa. I will go crazy if something happens to you."

"Then if not me, Petyr. Let him help you. He cares for you. It's not about if you still love each other, it's about who you can trust. Talk to him mom, I'm sure he'll respect your decision whatever it may be. He's been a part of our life for quite awhile and he has no one else too...just us."

"You have a good heart Sansa. Am I selfish to set him aside too quickly? I know that he can help me... I made myself too dependent on him. Sansa do you think he'll accept me again? Even if only as a friend..."

"You knew each other for so long. He will mom, I am certain of it."

\---

The two walked together arm in arm to join Margaery, Loras and Olenna for brunch. They already hear their laughs from far away. 

"Cat and Sansa finally you're both here..." Olenna calls out to them as they emerged from the french doors from the main house connected to the patio. Loras walks over to them and kissed both Cat's cheek as well as Sansa's. Loras holds Sansa's hand and quickly leads them to the table so she can sit beside him. She hadn't noticed that they had another guest who was sitting across her, and to her surprise it was him.

"Petyr..." Cat breathes his name out when she noticed him too. 

"Cat I hope you don't mind if Petyr joins us. I told you he'd invite himself." Olenna trivially says.

Petyr stands up to help Cat with the chair. "Hi Cat, Olenna did call for me. I don't intend to bother you. I'll be leaving tonight too." He tells Cat almost a whisper, so no one else could hear. Cat smiles and only pets his cheeks before she sat down. It was a silent okay he guessed, and that they didn't want to make it awkward for everyone. Petyr kissed her cheek, and then walks over to Sansa to greet her as well. From behind he leans over to kiss her cheek as Sansa lifts her face to him. His lips was quick to touch her skin. 

"Hey Sansa."

"Hey Petyr."

They smile at each other and then walks back to his chair to sit across her. Margaery and Olenna sat on the two ends of the table. Margaery gives Sansa an eye and she blushes. Cat noticed the blush. How they greet each other changed. Sansa teases him, not blush. Petyr calls her kiddo and not by her name, they don't touch nor kiss each other...

The table was filled with laughter. Loras talked about their childhood and of how Sansa was sore loser and cried easily. "Sansa you're such a cry baby back then." He quips.

"Well you were a meanie sometimes."

"Yeah Loras. You should've just kissed her all those times. What's a happily ever after without a kiss. You broke her heart each time!"

"For the record we kissed. Sansa was my first... and the last." 

"They all laughed." Except Cat.

"I don't believe that a handsome boy like you never kissed anyone else after that first kiss..."

"It's because I met another handsome boy who kissed me and I liked it."

Cat was shocked. "Oh! I didn't know... well... bless you Loras. I just thought you're Sansa's secret boyfriend."

"I am her boyfriend Mrs. B. I love her to bits...only that I don't like fondling with her breasts. So Sansa! You have secret boyfriend?!" Loras looks at Petyr. Cat followed his gaze. Petyr looks at Sansa, Sansa glances up at Petyr.

"Loras watch your words." Olenna says sternly.

"Sorry Grandmother, Cat..."

Sansa didn't chose to react and was thankful for Marge for changing the topic.

"So! What do guys want to do today? The weather is so nice."

"You young ones can go enjoy yourselves. Cat, Petyr and I have important business to talk about. So are we all done eating? Was the food good?"

"The food is exquisite Olenna. I especially loved the Tartufo Limoncello." Petyr says.

"I know that, because that's the only dessert you eat. Sansa, it's your favorite too am I correct?" Petyr looked surprised and waited for her to answer.

"It is grandmother. It's the first thing I ate when I came here in Florence and I loved it ever since..."

"My memory isn't that bad after all then. Help yourself and have another dessert... Petyr follow me at my office. Cat please join us. Please excuse us my dears."

"Ok Grandmother..." the three said all together. They laughed because some things never change.

\---

"Cat before coming here you told me that you and Petyr had a fight and needed to get away and think. I am not a marriage counselor just to be clear. I called Petyr because he's the one who can answer your questions. You wanted information about your family's enemies..."

"Petyr you know?"

"I did for awhile now."

"Why didn't you say anything to me... You know how important this is to me. Who is responsible for the plane crash?"

"It's Tywin Lannister and his accomplices Walder Frey and Roose Bolton. That is why I'm keeping Tywin close...I convinced him all these years that you and Sansa won't cause any trouble, thus keeping you safe."

"But Ned didn't do anything to them, his track record was clean. Sure they were rivals but killing my children too? They are monsters!" Cat cries and Petyr tried to console her. But she wince on his touch. "Petyr all this time you said that you would help me..."

Cat storms out of Olenna's office and Petyr follows.

"Cat wait! I understand all this anger but you need to listen."

"It's clear that you are helping them and not me. You are covering up for their crimes! Why?! So you could play the role of my husband? Fulfilling your long lost dreams? You are pathetic Petyr Baelish."

"Is that what you really think of me? A desperate man who wanted to fulfill his boyish dreams?! That I wanted to take Ned's role, like this is some sort of a game...?!"

"Yes Petyr and you are a fool and out of your mind!"

"I did everything to protect you and Sansa and this is what I get? I never asked you for anything Cat and if I remember correctly, I didn't ask you to marry me as well. You did and oh so casually...I believed you wanted this. I should've known this was one of your games again. I am a fool!" 

"And I regret it! I never should have married you! Maybe by now I would have gotten my revenge. Ned, my sons and Arya would finally rest in peace. Instead all I did was to spread my legs for you!"

"With that brash attitude you'd be dead a long time ago! I told you to trust me, I'm doing everything like I promised I would. If you waited a little more, it would have been different..."

"You lied to me. Nothing will ever be different because I never loved you..."

"So finally the truth came out. I can't look at you the same way anymore Cat... You are right about everything you said to me. The only thing you did was spread your legs aside from screaming and mewling while I plow your loose cunt! I'm pathetic because I wasted time on you. Everything is clear to me now... You're just a bad investment and nothing more."

Cat slaps Petyr. "Never talk that way again to me Petyr."

He grabs her arm forcefully and the enter the room closest to where they were. To their surprise Sansa, Marge and Loras was in there.

Marge immediately turns on the TV with a remote. 

"Uh we didn't hear anything I promise. We were just gonna watch The Rescuers then we..." Marge throws a pillow at him to shut up.

Petyr walks over to Margaery and asks for the remote control. Petyr clicks on a news channel.

"Petyr what are you doing?" Cat says.

"Showing you what I've been doing for you all these years."

Cat was surprised with the headlines.

""Tywin Lannister, a business magnate and mining tycoon found dead in his home this morning.

Cersei Lannister heir to 10 gold mines in Germany.

Tyrion Lannister missing. Cersei blames brother for their father Tywin Lannister's murder.""

"Petyr did you..."

"I may... I may not, you wouldn't believe me anyway. I am filing for divorce Cat, you don't need my protection anymore. I am doing you another favor plus I'm setting myself free from the delusions I have over you."

Petyr returns the remote to Margaery and walked out, leaving them all speechless. 

Olenna finds Petyr and she embraces him. "Petyr I heard everything...I always scold you but this time you did no wrong. I knew you are special the first time I saw those grey green eyes. Someday you'll find someone perfect for you."

They heard Sansa call out for him. "Thank you Olenna for everything. But I think I already found that person and you may scold me for it again..." He smirks and walks ahead.

Sansa went after him but stops for a moment beside Olenna. She touches her cheek and smiles at Sansa. "Go Sansa...go to him." She nods and runs.

"Petyr wait." He was getting on his car but stops.

"Are you okay? Where are you going?" Sansa stands in front of him.

"Somewhere... I just want to think."

"Can I go with you?" She touches his arm, then holds his hand squeezing it.

"Your mom needs you..." 

"But you need me too and I want to be with you."

Petyr holds Sansa's chin and kisses her lips. It was chaste and sweet. She wants more but he moves away.

"Sansa I want to be with you too. But let's start things right... Let me..." Sansa stops him from talking by gently putting a finger on his lips then combs her fingers through the hairs on his temple.

"I'm talking about now. Take me with you Petyr. Don't overthink..." He's now completely mesmerized by her and she knows it. "So? Let's go before anyone could stop us." 

Petyr chuckles... "Ok Sansa hop in. I also wanted to show you something."

Olenna watches them from the window and saw everything. They were so similar in ways even both of them might not realize. For love to bloom between them isn't that surprising she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on age: When Petyr was 8, Lysa 10, Edmure 12, Cat 14.
> 
> Hahaha 
> 
> I really don't know how to continue the story anymore. Any suggestions?
> 
>  
> 
> Edit:  
> Oh! Wait I know what's next. Smut! (But suggestions are still welcome and appreciated)
> 
> I apologize for the lack of smut on this one. :p


	10. Home Is Being Right Next To You

"You did it...you helped avenge my family. Thank you for keeping us safe all this time Petyr."

"You are welcome Sansa. That's what happens those who hurt the ones I love."

"So you'll kill anyone who hurts mom?"

"Not your mom... well not anymore. Are you afraid of me?"

"No because you're still Petyr... So uhm where were you going to think?

"My hometown. Monaco."

Petyr glances at Sansa, she was panicking. "Shit, I don't have my passport or any id."

Petyr chuckles and bites the back of his hand, holding his laughs. 

"Don't laugh at me... I'm just being cautious." Sansa tickles Petyr, poking at his ribs.

"No it's not that. It's just that you have practically nothing on you. Do you even have a phone?"

"I don't need it."

"These days a phone is more important than money. Come on let's turn around and get your stuff."

"No Petyr don't go back. Don't you find this thrilling?"

"You mean going on a romantic getaway?"

"Yeahhhh. Something like that." Sansa blushes.

"I'm glad you feel that way Sansa. But in reality anyone who sees us will think I kidnapped you, and think I am up to no good."

"Why? Because of your mustache?"

Petyr looks at his face on the rear view mirror. Touching his scruff with his left hand. "Hmmm you have a point, it does give off that vibe. I don't have to keep it for Cat. Do you like me with this thing or without?"

"Hmmm without. Just because it'll feel so much better when you kiss me..."

Petyr's cock twitched, he smirks deviously at Sansa. "Ok I will shave it off then." 

"We are not going back anymore?"

"Let's not waste anymore time."

Sansa laughs at him. "I got you again."

"You always do. And its a four hour drive. Do you need anything. Maybe we can shop a bit?" 

Sansa was wearing a pale blue co-ord – tailored culottes together with a midriff crop top, paired with heeled nude sandals. She had a sunglasses on her head. She's in style, but still needed a few things. "I'd love to."

"Perfect. I know just the place."

Sansa enjoys the stunning view, situated at the rolling hills of Tuscany is luxury shopping outlet. It was a popular shopping place and there were a lot of people. Sansa takes Petyr's arm as they walk around. "I didn't know you shop on outlets."

"On some occasions yeah its practical. Like now, I need something to change into 'cause it's kinda hot... I can get a Lanvin for half the price. But it's not about the brand, I'm after the quality, the fabric. I feel like you don't like shopping that much Sansa. I never see you with tons of paper bags."

"I have enough things. I only shop when I need to, like now..." She giggled, "Oh! that looks cute."

Sansa got two new outfits. She now wears a purse, a white blazer, and a fedora hat. Petyr bought another set of suit and changed to just a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his gray jacket over his shoulder. "Are you good?" 

"I kind of want a camera, so we can take photos together."

"A camera. There's none of that here maybe we could get that later. Or can use my iphone."

"Okay. But could you please wait for me here while I get some ladies things?"

"Sure. But how will you pay? Here take my wallet."

"Thanks, I'll be back." Sansa kisses his cheek before leaving. 

Petyr makes a call. "Hi Ros. Can you call some people in Monte Carlo? Just the usual things. Tell them I'm on my way and get ready..."

"Alright Mr. Baelish. By the way sir, Cersei Lannister is looking for you."

"I'll fly to Berlin as soon as I can. No disturbances for now Ros."

"Yes Mr. Baelish."

A few moments later, his phone rings again, it's Varys.

"Petyr you just lost a big client but it seems like you're still enjoying yourself." Sansa comes up to him with a few more bags and kisses his lips. She puts everything down and started to plant kisses on his jaw and neck, her arms circling around his waist. 

"Varys. I can't talk right now. I'll see you in Tywin's funeral, probably in a couple of days. You are going right?"

"Yes. But I want to say hi to Ms. Stark first."

Petyr looks around and saw Varys walking up to them. 

"Hello Petyr and the lovely Ms. Sansa Stark. What a nice surprise. I see that both of you did some shopping."

"Varys. What the hell."

"Hey! Florence is where my mother stays for now. I was visiting her. Look she's over there drinking tea... Isn't it a lovely day?"

Sansa stays quiet she doesn't know what to do. They have been caught. 

"Ms. Stark you look more beautiful in broad daylight. So young and fresh."

"Thank you Varys. You look...the same."

"Hahaha you are very straightforward. But I'm not like you so I won't ask anything about what I just saw... I wanted to say hi that's all."

"Cut the crap Varys. Can we join you and your mother for tea?"

"Oh sure my mother loves some company."

Petyr carries all their shopping bag. "Sansa you go ahead, I'll just bring these to the car."

"Okay, I'll order for us. What would you like?"

"Mint tea is fine. Thank you."

Varys was very amused with their interaction... "So can I call you Sansa?" 

"Yes of course."

"Would you mind if I ask... where's Cat?"

"I do mind. And pardon me but I'm not comfortable answering questions right now. Let's just enjoy some tea?"

"Of course... I apologize if I was rude." They're now at the cafe. "Sansa I would like you to meet my mom Rhaella Targaryen. Mom this is Sansa Stark."

"Oh my... hello Sansa. My dear you look so beautiful. The last surviving daughter of Ned Stark are you not?"

"I am. It's lovely to meet you Rhaella. You knew my father?" She asks as she sits down.

"I did, he was a good man. I was his partner in one of your companies. I know it's been awhile, but I am still sorry about what happened to your family dear. How is your mother?"

"My mom is healthy but still copes with what happened, the pain will be with us forever. Thank you for expressing your regret, but life must go on..."

"Indeed dear one. Indeed."

"Hi Rhaella it's been a long time."

"Well look who's here, it's Petyr Baelish. You look quite dashing. How is Olenna Tyrell?"

"Thank you. You look lovely as always my dragon queen. As for my rose queen, she is very good. Very healthy and very feisty."

"Maybe I should give her visit one of these days... Are you with Sansa?"

"Yes we are on our way to Monaco."

"Without Cat?"

"Uhm...yup." Sansa orders tea for them while they chat. Rhaella observes her.

"Well...well...this is interesting. Does Cat know about your little vacation?"

Petyr doesn't answer and looks at Varys. His gaze humorous, silently saying--well you wanted to drink tea with her.

"Darling Sansa is your step father forcing you to do something you don't like?"

Sansa holds Petyr's hand and was quick to answer. "No Rhaella, I like him. We get along so well and we enjoy each other's company."

Petyr covers her hands with his. "Rhaella, I apologize if we are making you uncomfortable."

"Petyr I think this was a bad idea, we should leave." Sansa was the uncomfortable one now.

"Oh darling hold on, don't go...it's ok. My family has done more crazier things believe me. Some things just happens or it's simply meant to be." She gets both Sansa's hands and squeezes it lightly to assure her. "Petyr what happened with Cat?"

"She confused loneliness with love and I was caught in between. It's complicated. We are getting a divorce."

"Oh that's terrible... simply sad..."

"It is... but enough about Cat. Rhaella can I ask you of something?"

"As usual Baelish...what do you need this time?"

"If Sansa would try to revive the Stark name, her family's legacy. Would you back her up?"

"Well I have to ask the lady involved. Sansa do you want to do that? You'll be known to the world as one of the most richest and most powerful. Plus you are young and beautiful. People would either love you or hate you or worse harm you."

Sansa looks confused.

"You see Sansa, you are in the low key super rich status right now. But it won't get you anywhere... you need to diversify and invest on yourself. Your name can be worth billions." Petyr explains.

"I'm a Stark, nothing would ever change that." Sansa says with dignity.

"You most certainly are... I will help this lone wolf Baelish. Just give me call anytime."

"Well, well, my dear friend Petyr. You're really cunning don't you know that? Sansa be careful with him. He can be quite manipulative." Varys says it like he was humming.

"I'll keep that in mind Varys..."

"But don't you worry my dear. Enjoy him too... after all he does have a weakness for red heads."

"Rhaella thank you from the bottom of my heart." Petyr ignores the bald man.

"Just make sure nothing bad happens to Sansa Baelish or I'll pull out your heart and eat it." Rhaella winks at Sansa and they all laugh except for Petyr.

"My heart already belongs to Sansa. She can do whatever she wants with it." He brings her hand to his chest.

"Ha!" Varys says aloud. "The mockingbird singing love songs once again..." Petyr just smiles to Sansa.

"Varys do you have word about the whereabouts of Tyrion Lannister?" Petyr speaks lowly.

"Leave him to me, you have Cersei to think about. We don't want our interests clashing Petyr. And you don't have to whisper. I have my little birds wherever I go. It's safe.

"Ok. It's your call..."

"Petyr what really happened to Tywin?" Sansa asked.

"Apparently Tyrion killed his own father because Tywin wasn't a good one to him. To add to that Tysha who was Tyrion's wife isn't exactly what he thought she was."

"Tysha and Tywin had an affair and the dwarf caught them on act. You are the worst matchmaker Petyr. Look at what happened. The mighty Tywin Lannister versus the wise Tyrion Lannister fighting over one of your female escorts." Varys said mischievously.

"Well she did a very good job... too bad she's gone."

"You have female escorts?"

"For myself? No Sansa. I only employ them to introduce to some people. Particularly my clients and business partners. It's part of the job."

"Good." She was satisfied with his answer, and Petyr just chuckles.

They finish their tea, and had more things to chat about. Rhaella surprisingly likes Sansa too much, Rhaella invites Sansa to her home at Moscow so she could meet her niece, who's close to her age.

"I have a feeling that you and Dany will get along."

"I look forward to visiting you in your real home Rhaella."

"I'm sorry, but I think we must get going. It's getting late, we lost track of time." Petyr suddenly says as he looked at his watch.

"I already called a chopper. It will save you some time... I always look out for you Baelish."

"You don't do anything for free Varys. So I'll probably have to leave 'this' to you?" Petyr hands him his key. "It's a Lamborghini Spyder."

"That would suffice." 

But Petyr retracts his hand quickly. "I'll get our things first. One sec." He smirks and goes, kissing Sansa's cheek before he leaves.

"I'll go with you. I want to see the merch."

That leaves Rhaella and Sansa alone.

"So tell me dear, when did this thing start with you and Petyr. Please don't tell me it started a long time ago. How old are you again darling?"

"Just recently Rhaella, literally just days. Things just happened on my 19th birthday. Before that, I can't stop thinking about him. It's actually the opposite of what you first thought I assume. I am the one who's pursuing him not the other way around. And I don't know how to tell my mom."

"Well you disappeared with him and you definitely won't come back for dinner darling. Let her put two on two together I guess."

"I somehow betrayed her and this could all go back on me. I am unsure if Petyr will learn to love me, for me. I may be just a replacement of my own mother."

"I see much of my young self in you Sansa. You see, the man I chose to love was my own uncle. Not by blood, but still an uncle... I never gave up on loving him until eventually, he told me that he loved me too. Then after that he never made me feel that something was missing in my life. I could never have asked for more. It was all worth it."

"I'm falling hard Rhaella did you ever felt like this? Home is being right next to him. He makes me feel safe, his resilience makes me believe he can carry the weight of us both. There's this fire in him, there's depth. I just want him to know that it's safe to feel the same way towards me."

"You're doing that now Sansa. Just continue to let him know how you feel..." They heard a helicopter hovering nearby. "That must be your chopper... I'll be meeting you again Sansa. Your man is coming, go get it."

Sansa hugs Rhaella. "It was very lovely to meet you Rhaella. Thank you and until we meet again."

Petyr kisses Rhaella's hand before he and Sansa leaves.

The chopper has a private cabin, spacious and very luxurious. "We'll be in Monte Carlo by sunset, in around 2 hours." Petyr helps Sansa buckle her seatbelt. They were side by side sitting in a very comfortable leather seating. "Everything ok?"

"Yes Petyr, I'm just nervous."

"About the flight or..."

"The flight... I don't like it."

"Sansa here hold my hand. It'll be fine don't worry."

Sansa grips on Petyr's hand. He kisses the back of her hand repeatedly. They feel the chopper lift off the ground, Sansa's hold on him was dead lock. She closes her eyes when suddenly he felt Petyr's hand caress her jaw moving her head to face him. "Open your eyes Sansa." She does as he says, his eyes full of concern for her. "The past is gone for good, faded into nothing. I am here, we'll be safe. I know how to fly a heli incase the pilot gets a heart attack or something." Sansa laughs and cry at the same time. Petyr wipes her tears away. "You are so cute." Her cheeks pink but her lips was so red from crying he can't help but kiss her. He moves his lips slowly, urging her to kiss back and relax. He pulls away but their nose still touching, he looks at her eyes. He darts his tongue to tease her upper lip, and then her lower lip. Sansa smiles at him and when he saw her lips part his tongue smoothly parts them further, her tongue meets his and they both moan, inhaling each other's breath. They kiss like its the only thing that mattered, their bodies yearn each other's warmth but their seat belts was keeping them from being closer, the urge to touch each other only heightened. Sansa rakes her fingers through his hair. Petyr's hands explores her body, cupping her breasts, tracing ever curve of her waist and spine. Their kiss became hotter and hotter, until both needed to catch their breaths. Petyr tugs on her hair and attacks her neck. Grazing his teeth over the skin on her throat, licks it and closes his mouth to suckle her. "Petyr..." Sansa says his name, gasping for air. "Sansa I want you..." Petyr growls. 

She opens her eyes and saw that they were already so high up from the ground. Petyr felt her get distracted and so he slows down and looks up at her. Kissing her cheek. "Are you feeling better now? Do you want some water?..." 

Petyr's eyes shifted from lust to something else. "Sometimes you have kind eyes Petyr. But most of the time you look at me like I have no clothes on. You make me feel warm inside all the same." She kisses him once more. "I feel better now...you're my remedy." 

Petyr chuckles, "I will be taking you to places Sansa. This isn't our last helicopter ride and definitely there will be jets and fast cars too."

"So that does mean that you're not planning to hide me? That you'll stay by my side?"

"Why would I hide you? You are my lady. You're the most beautiful, confident, kind hearted woman in the world. And yes, I don't intend to leave you alone. You better get used to me." He chuckles.

"Are you sure you're not just saying what I want to hear Petyr? Besides we can't really hide. Like earlier...We just went shopping and we were found out immediately after our first PDA." 

"And you handled it very well. You fascinate me every time Sansa. Rhaella likes you more now than she likes me."

"I only care about how much you like me Petyr..." Sansa gets out of her seatbelt and kisses him with the same passion as it was earlier. Only this time Sansa's hand wander down his thigh. 

Petyr's hips jerks up with her touch, she was now rubbing his manhood over his pants. He moans on her lips, he was so stiff he had to calm himself...they had two hours after all. 

Sansa bites his earlobe and whispers something his ear. "I have a confession..." Petyr just hummed letting her continue what she's about to say. "When I saw your cock for the first time, you had another woman pleasuring you. Your eyes closed while you shove your cock deep into her throat. You are too big for her mouth, I kinda want to walk in there and help Cersei." Sansa unzips his pants, her bare hands touching him. Flesh to flesh. 

Petyr was speechless, his eyes were hooded and all he wanted was to kiss her but she won't let him. "Sansa please..."

"Petyr with me you don't have to beg. I will take care of you as you have with me. It's time that you have someone to satisfy your needs. You have no idea how much I crave you..." Sansa moves closer to his face as if she was to grant him a kiss but she didn't. She moves lower, kneeling in between his legs, admiring his erect shaft poking out of his fly. She continued to unbuckle his belt and unclasp his slacks. Petyr lift his hips, and helps her pull down his pants with his boxer briefs down to his ankles. Petyr lifts her chin up for a kiss while Sansa reaches for his cock stroking him up and down. With the other hand she massages his sack, which stops Petyr from attacking her mouth. He needed to watch her beneath him. 

Sansa spreads his pre-cum all over his cock and moves her mouth closer to his head, lightly kissing it and lick more of his excitement off him. She kisses him lower, down his shaft to his tight sack, finding his balls with her mouth before sucking on each of them as she continue to pump him up and down with her hands.

Breathing was hard for Petyr at that moment. She was so beautiful and innocent looking... he can't comprehend how the fuck does she know how to touch him. Sansa licks the skin under his balls, like how he does with her clit. "Oh fuck Sansa!" She then kisses and lucks him alternately back up his tip. Covering his crown with her mouth, slightly sucking him as she moves lower, taking him as far as she can. 

Petyr felt himself hit the back of her throat. He want to fuck her mouth deeper but restrains himself from doing so. Her mouth was so soft and warm, sucking him skillfully her head bobs up and down. He was getting close to explode.

Sansa feels so turned on... the slick sounds they are making only made her so wet, she needed him too. She pulls down he culottes down to her knees and began to rub herself over her panties. Petyr saw her exposed butt cheek and reaches down to squeeze them while she was still sucking him. He suddenly pulls her up and kisses her. "Remove your top too and lie down, your head on my lap." Sansa did as she was told. Petyr rubs her, making her legs spread apart, with a leg hanging over, feet on the ground and the other rests on the leather seat. She slightly lifts and twists her upper body. Petyr slouches more so she could lean over his stomach as she continues to suck him. He rubs her like a maniac, her body moves in wave like motion. She sucks him harder and faster, it was blinding him. Suddenly Petyr felt her froze. Her thighs shaking, the muscles on her stomach contracts, and she moans around his cock over and over. He was going mad from pleasure so he jerks his hips up deeper into her mouth in quicks thrusts and spilled his seed inside her mouth, with each spurt he grunted. He felt her swallow everything, every last drop of him. Petyr growled her name... he can't stop his thrusts, it felt unbelievably good. Sansa was exhausted, catching her breath, she rests her head on his lap. His cock slackened over his stomach, still twitching from time to time. 

Petyr was still in frenzy, he smiles and looks lovingly at Sansa. "I'm not done with you yet my love...my Sansa." He leans down holding her jaw and kisses her hard.

Sansa was ravished as many times--all their ecounters combined in that cabin.


	11. I Can Feel Your Heart Pounding

Sansa knew that when ever she was with Petyr they wouldn't be able to control themselves, and she was right. She bought some things from the pharmacy and then changed into fresh clothes. They arrived at Monte Carlo Heliport as scheduled. A chauffeur greeted them to take them to Petyr's home. Sansa didn't know what to expect, but Petyr assures her that she would love it there. It was just a 10-min drive until they arrived at the property...It has a private road, surrounded by trees. Nestling on a hill Sansa saw a contemporary villa, it was golden as the sun reflects on the pearl-white structure. They enter the luxury villa, and they were welcomed by the staff and he introduced her as Sansa Stark, not Catelyn daughter.

Petyr gave her a quick tour of three floored villa. There were six bedrooms, a library, a billiard room, the interior had marble columns and fireplaces. He lead her outside to a large terrace almost the quarter the size of the main house, and there was a beautiful garden as well. They had a panoramic view of the French Riviera on the Mediterranean side, which Petyr boasts as the best view of Monaco.

"The terrace runs along around the house which will give you the perfect view of the bays of Monaco. During the war, this property was said to be an observatory for the Germans. This was also home to prestigious designers and artists. When I was a kid, I remember coming to this place. My father was a General and he attended a party that was hosted here. It was the last time I've been together with both of my parents."

"What happened to them Petyr?"

"Nothing overly dramatic. My dad had a fatal heart attack the next day. A few months later my mother caught a very bad flu and she didn't survive it. Just the forces of nature I guess... Then after, your grandfather offered to foster me as his gratitude to my father. I moved to your mother's hometown in Ireland."

"I'm sorry to hear that happen Petyr... But the view is magnificent, it is so beautiful and you had nice memories here. I can tell...you look at peace being here." Sansa embraced him tightly.

"That is why when I heard that this old property was on sale I bought it with all the money I had. I was young and impulsive. Being born here and paying it in cash, it was easy to acquire this property. I restored everything as closest as it was with what I can remember. It was the biggest gamble of my life, then I became bankrupt." Petyr laughed at himself from the memory.

"I'm sure the next tale you'll tell me will be an amazing one. The story will not end with a bankrupt Petyr Baelish." Sansa says teasingly...

"This place is the only thing I had, so I had to capitalize on it. I begged Olenna to host her parties here... it's not a surprise that the people of the high society will love this place. Then suddenly people inquired if they could stay here for a few days, and some months. Soon bookings became frequent I needed to hire a staff. I met clients here and there at parties hosted here. This Villa can profit on its own even if I leave this place again... But opportunities continue to arise. Tycho Nestoris a bank representative...who was apparently a childhood playmate of mine grew to be a very rational man who was more interested in numbers than words. He offered to buy this property. Apparently the government of Monaco wanted this villa so bad. I presented Tycho a business deal he couldn't deny that would give the government profit and of course more for my own pockets. Soon my investments grew ten folds, this one Villa is now affiliated to hotels, casinos, resorts and restaurants. It became a biggest business conglomerate in Monaco."

"I knew it. Everything about you is amazing... so am I standing next to a very important person of Monaco right now?"

"Not as important as the Prince and Minister of State. But you can say that I have impenetrable power and influence here."

"Can I meet the Prince?..." Sansa was being cheeky.

Petyr was laughing. "Prince Randyll is balding badly. But you might like his sons Samwell and Dickon."

"Will you allow me to date other men?"

"No." She can tell Petyr is slightly annoyed by her question and she liked it. She liked making him jealous.

"I mean, maybe yes. Yeah sure go ahead and date whoever you want." He said plainly.

Sansa was slightly disappointed. "Oh alright, I'm not as valuable to you as I thought I was."

"Are we fighting again? It's just that... I thought you can explore a bit. So you'll know what you truly want."

"I've told you many times about who I want Petyr."

"I know... please don't get upset Sansa. You don't know how much you mean to me. I just don't want to suffocate you... I'm just letting you know that you are free."

"No I don't want you to set me free. Don't you understand Petyr? I want you to possess me. I am yours. That is what I want..."

"You do?"

Sansa laughs again. His face was silly, he didn't believe her. "Yes... you look silly when you're unsure. Which is very rare to happen."

"You kill me Sansa." Petyr kisses her until the sun completely sets, and they went to their room to freshen up. They took a quick shower together. Sansa was in a bathrobe and Petyr on a loose shirt and a jogger pants.

"You look so homey and fluffy. I love you dressed down Petyr." Sansa hugs his back as he puts shaving cream on his face.

"You know I'm slowly getting used with you babying me. You bathe me twice now as well."

Sansa chuckles and sits up the counter to watch him shave. "I love taking care of my baby Petyr... Can I help you with that?"

"Hmmm I'm not sure..."

"I'll be very careful..."

Petyr steps in between her legs to face her and closes his eyes. "Ok I'm ready... Just breath when you do it."

Sansa gets his razor and wraps her legs around his hips. "Petyr... stay still okay?"

She started to run the blade on his right jaw. She turns on the faucet and cleans up the blade with each stroke... "So far so good my love. I'm getting turned on by this."

Sansa can feel his bulge poking at her thighs. She was getting aroused too. Being so close to his handsome face was too much for her to handle. She remembers the first time he saw him. He had perfectly combed hair and clean shaven. She liked that look on him best. She fancies him even before she now realizes. Margaery was right, she was attracted to him for a long time.

Sansa got a towel to wipe off any excess shaving cream and then pours a small amount of after shave on her palms. "All done Petyr. You can open your eyes..."

Gods those eyes. She felt like melting... she gives a his lips a quick peck. And then she rubs the after shave between her palm and applies it on his face gently.

"Ow it stings."

Sansa can't help but kiss him again. But this time she devours him. "Mmmmm Petyr..." she moans in between kisses. Petyr cups her ass and carries her into the bedroom and drops her unceremoniously onto the bed. Hair scattered like wild fire and hands splayed above her head, he couldn't believe this goddess wanted him. He crawled on top of her and kissed each other again. Very slowly...he unties her robe, she removes his t-shirt. Sighs here and there... they are obsessed with each other.

They hear Petyr's phone ringing... Sansa giggled, stops his kisses and told him to answer it. "It's Cat, five missed calls. Why didn't we hear that earlier?..."

It rings again. "Answer it Petyr, it could be important."

"Hello Cat?"

"Petyr finally an answer! I know you don't want to talk to me right now but I'm worried... The storm is bad and Sansa left her phone. Is she with you? Are you both safe?"

"Storm in Florence? We are alright Cat. We flew to Monaco."

"You what?! Can I talk to my daughter Petyr."

Petyr hands Sansa the phone.

"Mom? Sorry I didn't call earlier."

"Your phone is here. I was looking everywhere for you. Olenna told me you left with Petyr. What are you doing with him in Monaco?!"

Petyr nuzzles on her breasts. His tongue circling a nipple, suckles on it and does the same to her other breast. His hands kneading her...

Sansa tried her best not to moan and answers her mom normally. She couldn't think of what to say.

"He wanted get away and think and I..oh..I...want him...oh no!" Petyr was now hovering over her sex, kissing her thighs and outer lip. But he stops... "I mean yes...yes..." Petyr smiles and continues to lap her wet cunt.

"Pardon me Sansa? You are not making any sense. Is this a bad time?!"

"What I meant was I wanted to go with him, you told me how he can be reckless when he's upset. I don't want that to happen again..."

"Sansa...I know you care for him, but you don't have to go all the way to Monaco. But I guess it's alright. I called because the storm is bad here, the roads are flooded. I am glad to hear you are safe."

Petyr tongue fucks her, his tongue tasting all of her, licking off her arousal... his tongue hard, darted in and out of her entrance. Sansa covers her mouth with a hand and shuts her eyes. How can this be happening she curses out loud without realizing. "Oh fuck!"

"What?! Sansa... are you alright?"

"Yesss... I'm good. I just spilled something. The food here is good mom. So good..."

"Oh you're having a meal... It looks like the call quality is not good at the moment. The storm maybe disrupting the signal. Can you please give the phone back to Petyr."

"Oh...please be safe. Petyr...?" She says his name almost like moan. His tongue circling her clit and inserts a finger inside her. Pulling it in and out.

"Yes Petyr... can I talk to him?"

"Petyr is a bit preoccupied right now, he went down, I mean out... I will tell him to call you later."

"When are you two flying back?"

Sansa couldn't take it anymore. She was so close. His mouth was so smooth on her, it felt a thousand times better without the beard. She is going crazy.

"Mom I'm sorry. Ahhhh...can't hear you..." It was true, she can't hear her anymore. His fingers bend up rubbing a spot that made her toes curl.

"Hello Sansa?"

She ends the call abruptly and throws his phone far away out of bewilderment. Sansa doesn't know what to do with herself and the man between her legs. She grabbed his hair, pulled on it as she grinds on his face but it wasn't enough. She needed him deeper... inside her.

"Petyr I need you..." She was frustrated and felt deprived. Sansa sits up and kisses his mouth, she tasted herself and that only aroused her more. She lays down again pulling him on top of her. Sansa grips his thick length over the woolen fabric of his joggers. He moans when Sansa pulls his pants down with his boxers, squeezing his bare ass. She thrust her hips up to his cock, both panting from the delicious friction between their sexes. Petyr kicks off his pants, but was caught off guard Sansa turns them over. She was now on top of him. Her folds encasing his shaft, grinding on him, spreading her arousal all over him... She was shaking from the sensation, as well as nervousness. "Sansa... what are you...you are not ready." She didn't listen to him. All she wanted that time was to claim all of him. "You are mine...Petyr please."

Petyr saw something in Sansa he never saw before. It was a pure carnal need. It wasn't the right time yet, he should stop her. But he also knew she would hate him if he did...

Sansa pushes the head of his cock deeper, lining him to her folds as she continues to grind him on her clit. Petyr couldn't think anymore as well. Her folds was warm on wet, giving him a glimpse of what it feels like to be inside her.

Then after all the slow sensual grinding, Sansa felt her body tingle,releasing small outbursts of energy. She reached her peak, a familiar feeling envelopes her whole body... but it wasn't enough. She was still throbbing so much, she feels empty and needed to be filled.

Sansa breathes deeply... before she positioned his cock on her entrance, slowly sinking on him. It was a weird feeling, she was being stretched eight times the size of his finger and it was just the tip. She clamps and spasms around his crown and tried to go deeper but it felt like knives were stabbing her. "Petyr it hurts..."

"Shhh Shhh Sansa. We can stop. It's alright..." Petyr sits up and kisses her neck. His arm around her hips keeping her from moving further. His other hand roams her back, giving her soothing touches.

"I want to continue Petyr. I just need some time to adjust, you are huge..."

He reaches for their connected sexes and massages her mound with his index and middle fingers. "Ahhhgh, you are so wet but also so tight Sansa. Try to relax and move if you can... pull out and push back in again. I'll stop you from going further. Tell me if it feels better then we'll try push in some more my love..." He loosens her hold on her so she can move. Petyr admires her passion, her beauty. She is giving him a precious gift so a Petyr forgets about his own pleasure and decided to make it all about her, always...

Sansa rocked her hips, her hand and forearm on his shoulder for support and balance. She gyrates her hips, his glans hitting places inside her, her desire building up again. Petyr heard gasps and took it as a sign that it's going well. He suddenly pulls out from her, causing a popping sound. Sansa almost protested, but Petyr taps his dick on her clit a few times. He slid the tip of his erection inside her, but pulls out again teasing her. Sansa mewls, she craved for that feeling of his cock going in and out of her. Sansa kisses Petyr hard, before pushing him to lie on his back. She places her hands on his chest and starts to bounce her hips, rocking her body on his hard cock.

Petyr could feel her dripping all over his cock. He was just two inches inside her, but he felt like his brain is gonna blow off. He tried to match her movements, sliding inside her made it more easier this time. He slipped a little further.

"Oh god Petyr..."

He slides out just on the edge and thrusts back up inside her again. There was a tiny discomfort for Sansa, but the something blazed through her that overpowered anything else.

Petyr can't help himself and sits up again, he kneads her breasts and pinches them lightly before sucking her nipples. He continues his thrusts, carefully and slowly, inching into her deeper. He reached around her, capturing her body, and quicken his phase... pumping faster but just with his tip. He stops when he felt her pulsate around him. Moaning endlessly and her muscles drawing him deeper inside her. She came again unexpectedly... Petyr slows down and kisses her, moving her hair away from her face. He tells her how beautiful she was.

Moments later he started to pump inside her again, faster with just his tip and then slower, again an inch deeper he drove deeper in a glorious tease. He repeated this pattern until he was fully inside her. Sansa trembled and she clenched around him, fingers clawing his back. It was a tight fit, but he eased into her with so much care and attention she already came a few times during the process.

They savor the feeling of being connected to each other physically as well as emotionally. They kissed and kissed... Sansa twirls her hips, discovering places inside her with his thick hard cock.

No words could explain how it was for Petyr, being inside her was a mix of everything. Her walls clenching around him, her hips jerks involuntarily from her orgasms, she was warm and so tight. She kisses him slowly, staring at his eyes, boring into his soul. Her fingers raking his hair, touching his lips and then she finally speaks... "I love you Petyr..."

His heart would burst at that moment. Petyr wasn't sure what he was feeling... he never felt that way before. "Your heart is pounding out of your chest Petyr. I can feel it, I can almost hear it. You don't have to say anything... I just want you to know that I love you. So much..."

Petyr growls and kisses her hard. He thrusts deep inside her. With hard and purposeful thrusts. Sansa screams each time, he reaches something deep inside her, making all her senses so strong, it blurs her vision. He drove into her again and again, until she climaxes, so intense almost jumps off him but he holds her still. Arms crushing her body, he groans on her neck. Sansa felt his cum shoots inside her, warm and gives off a tingly feeling. Her thighs and legs shaking like crazy. Sansa can't hold her body up anymore, she limp holding onto Petyr's torso. Their bodies intertwined, skin had beads of sweat, sporadically shuddering while holding each other.

Petyr kisses her shoulders, his strong arms moves Sansa's immobile body to lay her down on the bed. Sansa immediately missed him being inside her and clung to him with all the energy she had left. He kisses her forehead, holding her until her breathing evened out. Sansa fell asleep... Petyr plays with the small hairs on her forehead. Memorizing every detail of her face... and it hit him. He was falling in love like he never had before with anyone else.

"Sansa Stark what did I do to deserve you... I love you too." He whispers to her knowing she would never hear him say those words.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petyr looks like Carcetti in my mind without the facial hair.
> 
> Monaco is Braavos  
> Italy Highgarden  
> Gemany Casterly Rock  
> Riverlands Ireland  
> The North is UK  
> Dragonstone Russia  
> Dorne Turkey


	12. Perfect Lullaby

"It's only the beginning, the domino effect. Tywin is the first block to fall down, soon everyone in his little game will follow. You married a dangerous man. He had it in him all along...he is conscientious but ruthless."

"So he's some sort of a hitman?"

"He has brains not braun."

"I should've listened to him first. I promised Sansa that we will talk. She wanted us to fix our problem. Instead, I pushed him away again. I got so angry... Petyr and I never fight, there were petty quarrels but this one got blown out of proportion. I'm the wrong one here... I shouldn't have said those things to him."

"That anger is ruining your life. Did you mean those things? Did you really not love the man?"

"I already ruined everything Olenna. Petyr is going to divorce me. I do love him. He made me happy but at the same time insecure about myself. Unlike Ned... Petyr is not a simple man. There are so many things going on with his life, I feel hallow just by standing right next to him. And all these women surrounding him...he assures me that he'd never fuck anyone else, but I somehow always catch him fooling around. I was so used in being in a simple and peaceful marriage. And Petyr is so used to being a bachelor. It is useless to tie a man like him to me. I also feel that he is slowly drifting away...we can't have children. There is no next step in our relationship. I kind of feel it's for the best that we ended this Olenna."

"I remember telling you to spare me talks about your husband... but I understand where you are coming from. I myself had been alone for a long time. I lost my husband early too. I had suitors... like you, it made me happy but it was draining me... I found peace in doing charities and of course I have Margaery and Loras. I got to know myself again... I am sure you would too Cat, in time."

"I really hope so too. Thank you for listening to me. I know Petyr is like a son to you, I apologize if I offended or disrespected you in anyway, especially in your home."

"You have your own lives. It's none of my business."

Cat looks out the window and sighs. The storm is getting worse.

"Sansa hasn't returned. Why are they not back yet?" Cat asks Olenna.

"The storm is bad, and the roads tend to flood. They maybe stuck somewhere. Just relax. I'm sure she'll call you..."

"Sansa adores Petyr. They always had this chemistry, a strong bond he has with her that I can't have even with my own daughter. I understand if she wanted to go with him... but am I crazy to think something is happening between them?"

"An affair?"

"I don't see it before. But something changed. I can feel it, a woman's and a mother's instinct."

"What would you do if you found out that they're in love?"

Cat look shocked. "I.. I don't know. Sansa is too young, but then I met Ned at her age... But no...not my Petyr."

"Well that's tricky... Remember you just massacred your relationship with your husband. Don't do the same with your daughter whatever happens. I need to sleep now Cat. You should rest as well."

\---

Petyr tucks Sansa under the covers when heard his phone beep. He walked over to get it on the floor, the battery just died. It had eighty percent when he last checked it so it was kind of peculiar. He plugged his phone to charge before going in the bathroom. His groin had light red stains when he looked at himself on the mirror, it was Sansa's. He showered, and got into his discarded clothes again. 

Petyr couldn't sleep, he gets his laptop and went out the balcony. He listens to the ocean when his thoughts drifted to Cat. They were happy, they cared for each other... but she didn't care enough he thought. He felt like his heart was being ripped, but it was probably just his ego. He should hate her, but he can't... in fact he's guilty. Petyr knew he took something from her... It would hurt Cat more than she hurt him. 

He turned on his laptop, and started to write an email to a lawyer to arrange the divorce. He would write Qyburn but he was too close to Cersei and he didn't want her to know just yet. So he emails Oberyn's wife Ellaria, as they would also meet in the coming week. He looks at his wedding band on his finger one last time... he smirks and shakes his head, thinking it was all a joke. He removes his ring, and leaves it on the armrest of his chair and didn't care if he lost it. 

He went back inside to his love, sat beside her on the bed and watched her sleep. He dimmed the light a little more, but just enough so he could still see her face. His thoughts drifted to a memory....

\----

_"Olenna can I walk around while I wait for you to sign those?"_

_"Oh you need today? I assumed you'll come back for it in a few weeks when you return with Cat."_

_"Now is the the best time while the stocks are low. Oh well, your call..."_

_"Ok let me just read it through. Come back in an hour."_

_Petyr walked around the gardens, he whistled and walks leisurely when a bright flash of auburn caught his eye. He went to look for it inside the rose garden, he hears someone humming. It stops as soon as he saw that auburn color again that stood out among the greeneries. It was a young lady... She was lifting a heavy sack of dirt, and attempts to pour it on a large plant pot. She was struggling so he walked closer to her in haste to offer help._

_"Miss do you need help with that?"_

_When they saw each other's face, both breath hitched, like something was stuck in their throats. They both swallowed, then Petyr gets the sack from her and did the task at hand. He can feel her stare..._

_"Sir you are very kind. But you don't have to do that, you will spoil your clothes."_

_"No it's ok, I insist. It looks like you have two more there... I can't just stand there and watch. What kind of man that would make me?"_

_"Oh. Well then, you are very kind sir."_

_Petyr was done with one sack, he removes his jacket and rolled up his sleeves before lifting the other two._

_"There... you are all set Sansa."_

_"Uhm thank you. But how did you know my name? Do I know you?"_

_"Oh sorry no, you don't. But I know your mother, I just guessed it's you. You look strikingly like her. Particularly that red Tully hair."_

_"Is my mother here!?" She looked very excited._

_"Oh sorry again. She's not here, I'm here for Olenna... there's some boring business stuff that needs to get done."_

_"Oh I thought she came early for me."_

_Petyr saw the sadness in her eyes. So he changes the subject. "So you like gardening?"_

_"Uhm a little. It's a gift to grandmother. I wanted to give a little token of appreciation. She did a lot for me, she's my savior."_

_"Can I help? I know a little about flowers and landscaping. And Olenna was kind of my savior too. She is my rock, my fortress...my spunky mommah."_

_"I can tell that you are close to her... hmm so okay?"_

_They both kneeled in front of the pot, and Sansa began to prepare the roses to be transplanted._

_"I know why you chose yellow roses..."_

_"Hmmm? Ok tell me why these particular roses..."_

_"It means to celebrate new beginnings."_

_"Really? I just liked the color..." she was being cocky Petyr can tell he got it right. He likes her already..._

_"But yes you are right. I'll be leaving this place soon... so... How do you know my mom... ah sir?"_

_"Call me Petyr. Uhm I am her financial adviser..." Petyr didn't want to drop the bomb yet, that he'll be marrying her mother._

_"Oh this is more embarrassing now."_

_Petyr laughs. "Well its cool. Olenna asked me to wait for an hour and I have nothing else to do so..."_

_"Okay!" Sansa smiles brightly at him, trying not make it more complicated for him explaining why he's with her..._

_Both continue to work on the flower pot, focused on the task at hand._

_"You are talented at this. Nice. Very Nice..."_

_Petyr was touching his chin while inspecting the finished flower pot arrangement._

_Sansa chuckles and removes her gloves. She pulled out a handkerchief from her pockets and handed it to Petyr._

_"Thank you. And you have soil on your face." Sansa chuckled._

_"Oh thanks. Do you need help on anything else?"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeap... its my pleasure Sansa."_

_"Actually there's something. I need to move a very huge vase over there."_

_"You mean that large old roman vase?"_

_Sansa nods. Petyr stretches and flex his arms, readying and goes to it. He told Sansa to wait, and so she watered the planter they just made. He returned with a hand trolley. Petyr crouches over and carries the vase to the trolley's platform._

_"So where to put this kiddo?"_

_She dropped the water hose and asked him to follow her. To Petyr's astonishment, he saw flower beds formed like a stream. Sansa asked him to put the vase at the narrow end of the flower stream. She kneeled down and dug a small dent on the ground before toppling the vase over. She put smooth rocks around the opening of the vase to secure it in place._

_"A very artistic touch Sansa. You did all these?"_

_"Uhmm. Just this and those flower pots. Do you like it?"_

_"I love it. I feel like I'm in a magical place... and I'm lucky enough to find the beautiful princess who lives here."_

_Sansa blushes... "Thank you..."_

_"Anything for Cat's daughter." He winks at her, and realized that maybe he was her mom's suitor._

_They walked back to when they came. Sansa saw a puddle from afar. She forgot to close the water hose so she ran to it and picks up the end of the hose. It was now so muddy, and she couldn't see everything on the ground when she stepped on a rock and slipped, falling backwards. Fortunately Petyr was there, as strong arms caught her._

_Sansa instinctively wrapped an arm around his neck preventing herself to fall over. Their faces parallel, but her other foot slips again, so Petyr held he closer. Both hold on to each other tightly at the same time, then an unexpected thing happened._

_He tasted and smelled of mint, his lips on her. Without thinking she grips on his collar, afraid they would fall. Their mouths pressed together harder making their mouths slightly part and melded together. Petyr used his strength to pull them both up to stand. Sansa felt like being drawn to him, like a magnet, not breaking the kiss. Sansa was now standing on her two feet. She loosens her grip on his shirt, and he on her waist. His face was so close to her, and noticed that his eyes were grey-green. Her heart beats so fast, she had never been kissed before._

_They part... "Be careful sweet Sansa..." He smiles as if nothing happened and lets go of her. Stepping back away from her in arms length. There was a pause between them, she was thankful that he spoke first. "I should probably go now... I am sure Olenna will love what you did here."_

_"Yes of course you may go...thank you for your help Petyr. Will I see you again?"_

_"No worries! Getting my hands 'literally' dirty was worth it... See you around kiddo."_

_The next time they meet. He was introduced to her as her mother's soon to be new husband... And given the circumstances, it only made sense that they never spoke of that day again and start fresh._

\----

It was still dark outside when Sansa woke up. Something heavy laid on her stomach...it was Petyr. His head on her abdomen, an arm hugging her over the covers curled like a small boy. She can tell he was cold so Sansa pulls the comforter on his side of the bed to wrap him up, careful not to wake him. But Petyr was a light sleeper and moaned her name. He nuzzles upwards to her chest in half slumber. "Petyr are you awake? Please get under the covers, you are cold."

He didn't budge for a minute but he eventually did as he was told. Going back to her, now clutching on her bare naked form. Sansa kisses his forehead and plays with his hair. She stares at the ceiling, thinking about how they ended up like this. She was happy, and can't imagine being away from him... For the first time in her life she didn't feel alone. 

"What are you thinking about my love?" Petyr murmurs...

"I think I need to pee, and shower."

Petyr chuckles and moves slightly to free her from his embrace... "Don't peek." Sansa says playfully as she sits up, her bare back on him, an arm covering her chest.

Petyr kisses her free hand before he buried his face on the pillows. Being respectful of her request he went back to sleep to give her some space.

Sansa smiles and caresses his face before going to the bathroom. Before she could pee, something sticky was dripping out of her. And she realizes it was Petyr's... she went to shower to clean up. Sansa was getting nervous all of a sudden because she could get pregnant... She's not on pill and they didn't use any kind of protection. 

She dried herself and got one of Petyr's shirt and went back to bed. Hair still wet... The sky outside was somewhat brighter but still gloomy. A new day is about to start.... she stares at Petyr hoping he was awake. And he was.

"I can feel your stare my love." He groans eyes still closed.

"Petyr can you bring me to the hospital today?"

His eyes shot open, to look at her. He was worried...

"I'm fine, my body is fine... but you see I'm not taking anything. I'm not ready to be a mommy yet."

Petyr forgot about the baby making part. Unlike Cat, Sansa was still very fertile. Sansa can feel his discomfort... so she scoots closer.

"I want your babies Petyr, don't get me wrong. But not yet...not now." And then she kisses his nose.

"No Sansa its not that. I'm sorry I didn't think. I wasn't careful... For me, I was expressing my love for you... I wanted your first time to be special, I forgot that it's how babies are made!"

"Say that again?"

"I'm sorry? I didn't think?"

"No the other one..."

"Babies?" 

Sansa pushes his face away from her with her palms flat on his face. Petyr laughs, he loves teasing her.

"You're my love..."

Sansa was now crawling on top of him. "I wan't to hear it again."

They kiss, nipping each other's lips... Sansa clung to Petyr, who was now hovering over her... "I have the rest of my life to express how infinite my love is for you Sansa... that is if you'll allow me."

"You're cheesy, but I love it... tell me more..." Sansa pulls him closer to her, soft kisses here and there...

"I know Loras wasn't your first kiss."

Sansa's eyes glitters from a memory. "There was an older man. He sort of stolen it from me...and I may have given him my heart too... When I met him again, I learned that he was in love with another..."

"That guy is a creep and an ass..." They both laugh.

"How old do you think I was back then? If I may ask."

"Hmm sweet sixteen? You have a very refined beauty. So captivating..." Petyr kisses her and licks her jaw to her neck, tickling Sansa.

"And you were handsome, even if you had dirt and sweat all over you... But honestly? Because of our situation, I made myself forget about that day. I don't even know if it was real or just a dream..." But in truth that kiss kept playing in her mind. Only that she also kept telling herself to forget. 

"I sometimes wonder about that too, its like a distant dream. It was an accident, but it's not forgotten...", said Petyr.

Sansa was glad that he didn't forget about their first meeting. But somehow she still feels insecure. "How do I know if this is real? Is this just another accident Petyr? Or I am just someone to fill the hole in your heart?"

"I don't know how we got here Sansa. But you've always been special to me... I thought it was because you are Cat's daughter... But...the first time I saw you, I felt like I needed to take care of you. When we started to talk, all I wanted was to listen and to know what's on your mind. I saw your strength, in spite of what happened to your family. You are not hardened by life. You are unafraid to love, your heart tender as your lips. I wanted to be a part of your life, to be by your side. This is what feel every time I look at you. Sansa it's not that hard to fall in love with you..."

"I want to believe you..."

"I understand what you mean..." Petyr tried to tell her with his eyes what he couldn't say.

"Show me how much I mean to you." She knows in her heart and body that he was already hers. She just wanted to keep something for herself, a little bit of doubt to keep her sane.

"A day is not enough..." He kisses her neck, tasting her skin.

"Then show me as much as you can in a day..." Her fingers playing with the garter of his pants. Petyr looks into her eyes, and Sansa smiles seductively at him. 

"In a day..." Petyr kisses her forehead.  
"everyday..." Her nose.  
"forever..." And then her lips. 

They hold the kiss, like the one in the gardens and when the universe made it happen again a few days ago. They rediscovered that strong connection between them with another accidental kiss several years after the first. A kind of kiss that sends shockwaves through her body, a sensory explosion of sort. Nipples stiffens, stomach flutters and her sex tingly. Overwhelming at the same time warming, a deep emotional connection made between them...

Outside, the rain started to pour... In the middle of their passion, the sound of raindrops hitting the pavements was both calming and relaxing. There was something about the ambiance that gave Sansa a strange floating feeling... 

Their kisses lingering...And when they part, lips barely touch, they gaze at each other's eyes before their lips meld again. The hunger and desire evident from the small sounds coming out from their throats. 

Sansa rakes her fingernails through his back, pulling his tshirt off him, breaking the kiss for a second. His length was straining against his woolen pants, so moves the last material that separated them out of the way. Sansa helps him kick off his pants, before wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. 

They smile at each other, nose touching, their closeness exhilarating. Kisses on her neck and jaw, cupping her breasts, his hands roam all over her body... to her ass then back up to her breast. He molds his palms to her round bosom, nibbles on her stiff nipple, soft kisses on her collar bone, their mouths meshing with each other again. 

Sansa pushes him to roll over on his back, straddling him as they continue with their heated foreplay. Her hair falls around his face, he loves her sweet smell... Sansa sweeps her hair to the side so she can look at him while she reaches for his cock to stroke him. His skin was velvety to touch but it was rock hard, she wanted him inside her again so bad. So she guides him to her entrance, she's still a bit sore but there is something about the act that stops her breath, especially with the way Petyr looks at her. It's like he's about to eat her whole. 

Petyr watched her perfect form move atop him. Her hand smoothes his chest, leaning her weight to him as she rides him... she was a goddess, his goddess and its driving him mad. He didn't want to be gentle anymore, so he slightly bends both his knees, the pressure was on his heels... he holds her waist and thrusts up to her, jerking up and down, fast, hard and unrelenting. 

Sansa falls over on all fours, with eyes closed, moaning with how Petyr fucks her. It wasn't like their first time, she was reaching her peak faster than expected... her breasts dangling freely over his face, it bounces wildly and it only adds to the pleasure. She squeezes a breast, for some relief... it was too sensitive at that point when suddenly she felt his tongue circle her nipple, before sucking it hard. Petyr feasts on her supple breasts, the pressure was almost painful but the fiery pleasure it caused was so good it made her whole body quake. Back arching, hair flipping...with throaty moans she came hard. Her walls clamps around him in quick succession. Sansa quivers and whimpers her arms giving out, crashing down, covering his hard body...

Petyr slows down but doesn't stop. Her warmth and walls was milking him to completion. But he isn't quite done with her yet. He turns them over careful not to pull his throbbing cock out, he's now hovering over her. Her skin was flushed, eyes drooping, her body making uncontrollable spasms... Petyr kisses her, tangling his tongue with hers, intoxicated with her taste he continues to drive deep into her over and over. He breaks the kiss to look at her eyes, he was so close... Sansa holds his neck with both hands, the desire evident with just her stare. Petyr withdrew his shaft, rimming her entrance and then he plunged roughly, impaling her and then he rolled his hips just to make sure he penetrates deep enough... he repeats it again and again, in a frantic rhythm. With each thrust Sansa feels her cunt swell more, the moisture seeping out of her more apparent. Sounds of their sexes slapping filled the room. With each plunge, his pubic bone stimulates her clit, at the same time tapping something in her that felt so good with each brush. This time, it felt like she was about to pee. It worries her and calls his attention... "Petyr, its too much... I can't take anymore..." Her voice was shaking as well as her body, too overwhelmed by sex.

"Sansa I can feel you are close... it's alright my love. Just let go and cum for me...please...ummmfuck!" Peter felt the pressure of him being suctioned... Sansa finally found that release with jagged breath, she clung to him, mouth open. She felt warm liquid spurt out of her, she screamed so she puts a hand to cover her mouth, feeling conscious of her wild response to making love to her Petyr. She doesn't know what to do with arms and legs, as she lost control over her own body. 

Petyr pins her down and pumps to her in and out, burying his face on the crook of her neck. He groans. "Sansa I'm pulling out...!" Sansa locks her legs around him preventing him from moving away, she still rides her own orgasm... and just croaks "Don't...don't stop..." Petyr continues to fuck her slowly, but after a minute or so, he stills as guttural loud sounds escaped his lips. He spilled thick cum in her again, both moaning like crazy. 

Petyr lets his weight fall on the bed, pulling Sansa's leg over his hip. Still connected facing each other side by side, they gaze at each other in awe. 

"Thank you..." Petyr chuckles as he plays with her hair, caressing the skin on her shoulder with his finger. 

Sansa's forehead scrunched..."You're welcome???..." Sansa says weakly, and gives him a quick kiss. They stared at each other lovingly... catching their breath. "Petyr... I have another confession..."

"I love your confessions..." Petyr's hand roam through the curves of her body.

"You took my innocence..."

"I sure did..." Petyr chuckles...

"You took my innocence long ago before now." She pecks his lips...

"How so? Did I touch you? I'm starting to believe that I'm a real creep..." Petyr jokes, but inside his heart was beating so fast. Sansa feels it and saw the change in his eyes...

"No you didn't, but I did..." Sansa blushes...Petyr didn't seem to understand. "Your kiss did something to me, to my body. That night I sort of touched myself for the first time. I came with the thought of you..."

"Oh Sansa." Petyr growls and kisses to her neck. These confessions only makes him crave her more...

"And I found myself doing it again and again and again over the years I have known you." She whispers to his ear, contracting the muscles around his cock. "I am obsessed with you Petyr. And now I think I am addicted with your cock... I can feel you growing hard again. I know you want me as much as I you...and maybe even more..."

"Sansa..." Petyr uttered her name, shivering... He never felt so weak for anyone or anything before...

"What you do to me is everything that I dreamt about, beyond everything and more... You are finally mine Petyr Baelish."

"I am all yours... you are my love, my only love." He was now completely wrapped around her finger. There was no escaping, no exit, and he has no intention of letting go of her as well... They made love again...Then after, they fell into a deep slumber, holding each other. The rain never stopped, it was their perfect lullaby.


	13. Guilty Pleasures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated chapter 13!

Sansa took a long soak in the bath, just how she likes it. Petyr knocks to interrupt telling her that he called a medical staff to help her with emergency contraception. "Someone will arrive in a couple of hours. Then we should another doctor in London, someone you can talk to regularly about your health. Finding someone permanent here is a little impractical don't you think?"

"I'm fine with that, ok..." Sansa smiles. 

Kneeling by the tub, Petyr kisses her forehead.

"I'll just go out and run a few kilometers... then after do you want to go somewhere, maybe tour the city?"

"Are you asking me out on a date Petyr Baelish?"

Petyr chuckles, "Yes like a date... Then maybe tomorrow we'll fly back to Florence?"

"I'm nervous...about going back. Everything's changed."

"Don't be. I'm here... I won't go anywhere."

"I lived with you Petyr, you're always somewhere... gone for days, a week. Then I have classes. I know we won't always see each other... and mom..."

"Then I'll tell Ros to arrange my business meetings on weekends... or when you don't have classes so you can come with me. About your mom, I already contacted a lawyer."

"It's ok Petyr, I want you to do your thing and I'll do mine. I like studying, and I want to revive Stark SEARCH, my fathers company... And about mom... no it's not about the divorce. I'm not rushing you to do anything..."

Sansa places her forearms on the rim of the tub, resting her chin on the the top of her hands, smiling at Petyr contently.

"You are adorable, smart, talented, and understanding. Just remember that I'm always here to support you and help you make your dreams become a reality. I'll try not to meddle. But you know... maybe I'll be pulling strings here and there..."

Sansa giggled, "I know you will Petyr. Love you."

"Love you too."

Petyr before you go... can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure one sec." Petyr goes to get his phone and turns it on, he walks back to the bathroom and hands it to Sansa. 

"You have tons of unread messages..."

"Its ok. I'm avoiding those... I'll read those when I'm on the move."

"Come here, scoot closer. Let's take a selfie."

Petyr leans closer, and Sansa wraps her arms over his shoulders. "You do it." She chuckles.

They smile for the camera, and it was picture perfect. Sansa's thumb caress his jaw and nudges him to look at her and peppers kisses on his lips. Petyr continues to capture every second of that moment. Petyr tilts his head to look at the screen and switches to video mode and hits record. Their kiss deepens, the way their lips move with each other was enough to set the roof on fire. Sansa pulls back a little bit to say something. "Don't you want to join me in the tub?" 

Petyr kisses her hard but pulls away again. He ends the video recording and hands his phone to Sansa. "Very tempting, but I won't be able to control myself if I join you... You need to rest sweetling. Besides I need to workout to stay in tip-top health. I want to stay young and strong for you as long as I can." 

Sansa pouted, "Isn't it enough workout being in bed with me?" Sansa jokes, and he just smirks. Sansa decided that he was right and kisses him one last time before looking at their pictures. "We are perfect."

Petyr kisses her cheek. 

"Petyr can I call mom?"

"Yeah sure. So I'll go ahead now my love, I'll be right back." 

"Okay, take care love."

Sansa now browses his call history to find Cat's number. She was surprised that the call duration from her mom lasted for more than an hour. Sansa covers her mouth in shock, almost teary eyed.

"I didn't end the call..." she breathed out in the empty room. 

Sansa called Cat many times but there was no answer. So she called Margaery instead. "Hello Marge? It's Sansa..."

"Sansa! Where are you? Whose number are you using?"

"It's Petyr's. We're at his home in Monaco. Is my mom still there?"

"Wow, so how was it...?" Marge giggled on the other line.

"My mom Marge... how is she?"

"Cat just left Sansa, she said she's going back to London... Grandmother told her to wait for you but she didn't say anything and just left. Your stuff's still here... Is everything ok?"

"She went home without me..."

"Sansa... you sound too worried. Maybe she needs time to be alone. So much had happened. Does she know you're with Petyr?"

"She does, I talked to her last night. But I kind of blew her off. I tried calling her several times just now but she's not answering..."

"Do you want me to call Cat and check?"

"Yes please Marge... if she'll answer to you."

"Ok Sansa, I will call you back..."

Sansa gets out of the tub, put on a robe and combed her hair... Staring blankly at her reflection on the mirror. She was startled from the phone's vibration against the marble counter top when Margaery calls back...

"She's not answering too Sans. Maybe she got into the airplane already, got busy, or fell asleep... Sansa you can tell me, what's wrong?..."

"Thank you Marge... maybe I'll call her back later. Or I'll ask Petyr if we could fly back home too. Nothing is wrong Marge. I'm just really worried, she may have heard me and Petyr... but it's nothing, forget it. Thanks again Marge."

"Wait, heard you and Petyr doing what?"

"She called when Petyr and I...you know. Do the things we can't help but do. I couldn't talk to her properly. I kinda said goodbye abruptly and ended the call and literally threw the phone away. I handled the situation poorly, I lost sense of myself."

"Sansa I can only imagine what happened to that call... you are bad!!!"

Sansa knew Marge was only trying to make the situation light so she was being playful... "I just saw the call duration... Marge I may not have ended the call... She may have heard everything... How can I face her now? I feel so guilty..."

Marge heard her voice shaking. "Shh Shhh darling, you're stuttering. I am not sure if I understand what you are saying. So let me get this straight. You think your mom listened on the phone to her daughter fucking her husband? Please tell me that came out wrong Sansa. That is so weird."

"I wish you are wrong... Do you think she heard something or I'm just being paranoid?"

"You're just guilty as you said. But I use 'Hey Siri' all the time. It picks up my voice from across the room, or even if I'm at the bathroom if my voice is loud enough... Oh my mouth! That didn't help..."

"Marge, I don't know what to do."

"Where is Petyr?"

"He's out on a marathon or something... he doesn't know yet. Should I tell him?"

"Sansa to be honest, this is between you and Cat now. He can move on and forget about an ex wife... But you Sansa...she will always be your mom. I should be mad at you right now, and also at Petyr. You both know that you're in very complicated situation... but you two act like you're in a honeymoon."

"Marge I'm sorry. I know you told me to take care of my mom... to ease her in about me and Petyr... I..."

She heard her sniffles..."Sansa don't cry. You just have to take responsibility for your actions. But calm down...If your mom really heard something, act as if you know nothing. When the time comes that you're both ready to talk about it. Then be honest about everything and just hope that she'll understand..."

"I hope so Marge... I don't want to hurt and disappoint her. It's not my intention..."

"I know...but the sooner you talk to her the better."

Sansa heard knocks on the door and heard a servant saying that the doctor has arrived. 

"Marge hold on the doctor is here. Can I call you back?"

"Wait. Why are you seeing a doctor?!"

"I... we... didn't use any protection and I told him I don't want to get pregnant. I don't know what the doctor will tell me... I'm kind of nervous."

"Sansa this whirlwind romance you got yourself into is really something else! I'm speechless... its like I don't know you anymore. But don't take it negatively... its just you know... I know you're happy but I'm also worried. Please take care of yourself Sans."

"I am happy...he loves me. Thank you for understanding Marge. I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay. Incase you fly directly back to UK. I'll drop your things on your pad, on the weekend. We'll move in your building."

"Alright, see you later or in a couple of days. Thanks Marge... love you lots."

They ended the call and Sansa opens the door to let the medical staff in. Sansa learned as much as she can regarding the kinds of contraception. She was given a morning after pill, and a calendar for her safe days. It was fortunate that she's on a safe day. But she decided to get a birth control implant too. A small match like rod was inserted on her upper arm. It was quick and did not feel a thing... it was said that it will prevent pregnancy for 4 years. After the doctor left, Sansa dressed for their day out, but Petyr hasn't returned yet. So she decided to walk around the villa... Sansa tried calling Cat again but still, there was no answer. Then there's an incoming call from Cersei... but she chose not to answer. A few minutes later, there was another call from Ellaria Martell. Petyr incidentally came in the main door. He was wet from the rain, his clothes clinging to his body. She could see the form of his somewhat muscular and lean body, hardened nipples, the bulge on his shorts looks yummy and she noticed that he has quite sexy ankles.

Petyr saw Sansa staring at him. He ran 20kilometers, his heart racing, but seeing her made it jump, a tug in his chest. Mesmerized with her every move... Petyr saw that look in her eyes again. The ones that makes him weak but alive, makes him feel overwhelmed but loved. Both too lovestruck to see each other, they just smile... Feeling rigid and shy as they get closer to each other, until they finally found each other's lips again. 

Their kiss was sweet, gentle and slow. Sansa's finger tips trailing his jaws. Petyr's hands on her waist, careful not to press his body too hard on her, avoiding to wet her dress. Sansa presses her forehead to his, brushing his noses playfully... "You ran in the rain? That is so sexy..."

"Uhmmhm yeah. I run a lot and it doesn't matter when it rains, but suddenly it was lonely running alone. I missed you."

"Let's run together next time." Sansa squeezes his arms, rubbing it up and down..."You should shower and change. Your muscles are tense...do you want a massage?" Sansa unzips his windbreaker jacket... 

"I should do as you say and I would love a massage my love, but I'm starving... Aren't you hungry?

"I'm famished."

"Thought so..." Petyr chuckles.

Petyr showers without closing the bathroom door, so he can hear Sansa.

"Cersei called, also Ellaria Martell?"

He got out of the bathroom with only a towel covering him. "Ellaria is the lawyer I told you about. I'll call her back later."

Sansa readied his clothes by the bed, his heart swelled, happy to be taken cared of... "Oh ok... Petyr mom is not answering. Marge said she flew back to London this morning." 

"Have you tried leaving her a message?" He was now tying knots on his leather shoes...

"I haven't yet... I don't know what to say."

"She must be worried. Tell her you're coming home tonight."

"I thought you wanted to stay here until tomorrow?" Sansa sits on his lap, arms on his neck.

"It's ok, I took you away from her long enough. I'm sure she's lonely...I promised you that we'll take care of Cat. Someday she'll know about us. And when that happens, I know I'll be hurting her more than she hurt me..." 

"I feel guilty Petyr..."

"I am sorry Sansa, it's my fault that you feel this way. I am older, I should know what's best for you, for us... And I shouldn't gave into my feelings, I am weak... I've always been weak. Maybe this is why I want power all the more..."

"It's my fault too. She's my mother, she confided in me about her marriage, about you. I know everything that she's feeling but I still betrayed her. And Petyr you are not weak, you're the strongest person I know. You just know what you want."

"Like you..."

"Like me..."

Petyr gave her a chaste kiss, and both stood up to continue their day... They laughed, enjoyed good food, and did some sight seeing... Strolling the citywalk close to each other side by side under one umbrella. They talked about everything and anything. They shopped some vinyls and decided to head back to the villa to listen to it before their 7pm flight. 

They we're lying at a wide divan in front of a double french door, wide open. The weather was still gloomy, but the view of the ocean was still magnificent, it complements the tasteful music playing in the background. At some point they started to make love again... they took each other passionately more than once. It's how they make love both realized. It takes time, passion... almost an obsession.

Feeling satisfied, Sansa rests her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, playing with his chest hairs. His arms around her, embracing her as if she'll one day disappear. They both fell asleep as soon as the record stopped playing... entangled together, with just a blanket to cover their exposed selves to the world. Time was something they hope to freeze whenever they are together. But like everyone else, they don't have that luxury... Eventually they missed their flight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll end this fic in two more chapters. Prepare from some twists and a bittersweet ending!
> 
> Thanks guys for reading!


	14. My Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thanks for ignoring some imperfections you read and not being picky. ❤️

It was almost midnight. Petyr kisses her lips, her neck, nibbling her earlobe...woken up, she moans... "Uhhmmm Petyrrr...go to sleep." Her voice whiny...

"I need you..." His voice raspy... Sansa grins still with eyes closed and hums. Her forearm covering her eyes, ignoring him. So he continued to kiss her softly on the shoulders... he gets her hand, the ones over her face, and kisses her palms and her wrist. He places her small delicate hand on his chest, and leaned to bury his face on the crook of her neck, smelling her hair, her unique scent, and then licking the skin under her ear. He whispers, "You are so beautiful..." He felt the temperature of her body increase...he knew she's fully awake, or rather her senses awake. 

Petyr kisses her chest to her breasts, massages it, lightly pinching her nipples between his index finger and thumb. He's ravaging her, still in half slumber. Kissing her everywhere, her stomach, then parting her legs, moving in between them. He places soft wet kisses on her mound, sucking on each of her outer lip before lapping the flat of his tongue to her slit, stopping at her clit. He wiggles his tongue on her nub quickly. A tingling feeling spread all over her body, eliciting small moans from Sansa. After he covers her nub with his lips, sucking it at the right pressure and then release some and then sucking on her again. Her hips motions up and down, matching the movement of his mouth and tongue. He glances up at her and saw the glimmer in her blue eyes, the moonlight illuminates her goddess like beauty. She watches him intently...biting her lip. Petyr stayed there, closing his mouth over honeyed flower, licks, and suckles on her clit, his tongue vibrating. Sansa whimpers, her stomach forming waves, panting his name. "Ohhmmf Petyr I'm coming..."

Petyr didn't stop kissing her, indulging on the sweet nectar dripping from her cunt until she kicks and spasms, whining, covering her face with a pillow to quiet her moans. Petyr pushes her legs towards her chest and starts to rummage his cock inside her deflowered womanhood. Her walls tightened and clenched around him, still climaxing. Sansa was delirious and shocked at the suddenness of it, clawing the cushions, wailing. 

"Sansa you feel so good... I wan't to hear you screaming my name. Uhhhuhmmfuck." Her ankles on his shoulder, he's like doing pushups only that he's fucking her deep, driving into her again and again. "Fuck you Petyr! Oh my gawddd! Ahh!Ah!Ohh fuck you for making me feel so fucking good..." He rocks world world literally, fucking her mind out of her skull. She was coming but he pulls out and spills his load on her stomach, grunting with each spurt. Sansa was a bit disappointed but half a minute later he turned her over, face down he was fucking her senseless again. He's still hard.

"Uhhmm Petyr yesss there! fuck me harder...ohhh please..." Petyr was possessed, Sansa talking dirty did it for him. He can fuck her all night, but knowing that she surprises him every time. He was sure she can out-sex him... His body sweaty and on fire, he fucked her harder. He lifts her mid section and reaches for her clit, rubbing while driving in and out of her from behind. Sansa screams, begging for him to stop. What he learned from making love to her, 'stop' means to go on, she was coming hard soon. Sansa pulls herself up, body curling... shaking. Squishy wet sounds coming from their sexes and his finger, a water like substance was spurting out of her... 

"Petyr!" He slows down on fingering her but thrusts in her hard and slow until she finishes completely and calms down. Petyr crashed onto his side, bringing Sansa with him to lie down. Catching their breaths... 

Sansa tilts her head to look at him, her head resting on his arm. "Petyr, what has gotten into to you...that was wild. But I loved it...you're amazing my love." Giving him a kiss.

"I'm sorry if I was rough... I woke up from a bad dream and it felt all too real and..."

"Shhh, it's ok I understand. I get them too, you can tell me some other time. Are you feeling better now?"

"Sansa can you give me a hand? I'm still aching..."

Sansa chuckles and reaches for his cock and pumps him... "Petyr, don't you think we're having too much sex?"

"Is there such a thing? All I know is I always want to fuck you..ahh Sansa..." Sansa squeezes the head of his cock, pumping him with both hands. His cock pokes out in between her legs over her wet pussy.

"But I'll try to have more self control my lo..." Gasping for air...Sansa inserts his cock inside her again. Without a word she started to move her hips. Urging him to fuck her again... Petyr lifted her leg and pumps in and out of her like a wild beast. It didn't took him long this time, with jagged breaths he came inside her again. Petyr pulls out, and Sansa's thighs quake... Without the fleeting feeling of having an orgasm, it felt like she just crumbled without him inside her. Petyr felt her discomfort, almost an insecurity so he held her immediately... Sansa felt safe again with his arms around her. He was her sanctuary..."I love you...", he murmurs...sort of still oblivious to the world.

"I love you more Petyr..."

"...I don't deserve you..."

Sansa chose to ignore what he said. Whatever it was that was bothering him, her gut tells her that its better left unsaid. 

Moments later they transferred back to the bedroom, they cleaned up for bed, drank wine and ate some fruits and nuts. Sansa sits on his lap, "Did we deliberately missed our flight?"

"I booked a jet that we can use anytime in the morning. What time do you want to leave?"

"I have class at 2pm. So maybe early in the morning?"

"Ok my love. As you wish..."

"I really don't know how to face my mom anymore. I don't know if I can lie to her about us...I feel terrible."

"What can I do to make you feel better? I will talk to her if you want."

"No it's okay... I will tell her, I'm just really worried. I don't want to choose between the both of you..."

"If it comes to that...choose Cat and don't worry about me Sansa, I can wait. I don't want you to hate me, I don't want you regret things...and one of that is time with your mom."

"I don't know about that Petyr. It's easier said than done don't you think? Choosing means we can't be together."

"If that's our fate...then so be it."

"Is it that easy for you?"

"No, its just that I've lived long enough. That's life Sansa. We can't always get what we want."

"Not you. Don't you always get what you want?"

"Is that so? Then you should trust me sweetling. I won't give up on you that easily...you're my most wanted."

Sansa smiles at that, she was relieved and happy again, she gives him a quick kiss. "By the way, where will you live in London when we return?"

"I can live in a vacant flat in Mockingbird Hyde in the meantime, so I'm closer to you."

"Or stay in mine. It's pretty big."

"You know I can't. You're still my step daughter, living together with just us is unusual. Cat will be scandalized and may have me arrested or sue me for concubinage or worse."

"So does that mean we can't live together until you're legally divorced? For how long?"

"Yes love, and we need to be very careful, even if we own the building... But I think the divorce process shouldn't be that long. Once its settled and final, our familial ties dissolves with it."

"What if she won't agree with the divorce..."

"She will...why keep me around when she hates me."

"Because of me...of us."

Petyr wonders why she's suddenly so worried... "Let's talk to a lawyer first. These speculations only upsets you... What's important is you and me..."

"Petyr can't we just stay here?" Sansa says in a light manner... and he just chuckles.

"I'll be flying to Berlin tonight...I need to see Cersei and attend the funeral, I'm avoiding her for two days now, she might get suspicious."

"When will you be back?" Sansa's face was serious again.

"In a couple of days...then I'll pick you up then we'll fly to Abu Dhabi..."

"Can we still do that?"

"As weird as it may sound. I'm still your step father, it's has it perks too. If we act like it, legally you can still go anywhere with me outside Europe. That's if you still want to."

"Of course I want to. I want to go anywhere with you. I'm curious about that racing trip since that day you invited me."

"Many things have changed since that day... It's not just another leisure trip, I wanted to show you something important. And I think it will bring about more change in your life."

"You've been saying weird things tonight Petyr. I don't like it. I like my life with you now..."

"Believe me, there's more to this life than what you know now. You've changed me Sansa and I will do anything to make you happy... And I mean, really happy. Will you trust me?"

"I trust you. But whatever that is, promise me that it's for us and not just for me. I want to know what's going on in here." Touching his temples, "and here." Hand on over his chest, to his heart.

"I promise..."

\---

Sansa and Petyr arrived at London safely. Dontos was there to pickup Sansa. "Good morning Ms. Stark... It's good to have you back safely. You didn't arrive last night. Mrs. Baelish was worried, she was expecting your return."

"Hi Dontos sorry about that. I don't have a phone to contact you." Sansa sounded apologetic.

"It was my fault Dontos." Petyr cuts in, just walked in with their luggages.

"Mr. Baelish...its not a problem at all." 

"Drive safely. And take care of my lady here alright?"

"Of course Mr. Baelish. Aren't you coming home with us?"

"Things have changed old friend...go on now and attend to Sansa's things." He turns to Sansa, gripping her shoulders. "Sansa you should hurry and go home now, I'll see you soon. As for me, Olyvar is on his way."

"Ok see you soon. I won't have my phone until tomorrow. I am setting you free for now, do not abuse it and that's a warning."

"I won't risk it ma'am." Petyr chuckles and kisses Sansa quickly, making sure Dontos wasn't looking. "Don't you know by now how much I love you?"

"I'd say you're completely enamored..." Her index finger traces his jaw down to his heck, collar bone to his navel in a very sexual way. Petyr catches her hand before it goes somewhere lower... Petyr raises his brows at her and they both giggle, shaking his head and then kissing hand. 

They heard Dontos coughed, "I'll be inside the car Ms. Stark, ready whenever you want to go."

"Oh ok... we should go. Bye Petyr."

"Bye Sansa." She gets in the car, Petyr waving at her until they were out of his sight. She giggles, but bites her lip to stop.

"You look happy Ms. Stark. Did you had a nice trip?"

"I had a wonderful time Dontos. So kind of you to ask. Is it that obvious? Did I look so smug before?"

Dontos laughs... "Well Ms. Sansa, I've been with your family long enough. This is the first time I've seen you like that, all smiles after a trip. You're not very fond of traveling I assumed."

"I dreaded flying... So nice of you to notice Dontos, thanks for staying with us after all these years. You didn't leave us on that tough time... I never had a chance to properly thank you."

"You are welcome Ms. Stark, its an honor."

They stayed quiet until she got home. Dontos bought her a luggage, along with the other things he bought for her. "Should I bring this up to your room Ms. Stark?"

"Yes please. Is mom home?"

"I believe so Ms. Sansa."

Sansa goes to her room and knocks.

"Sansa is that you? Come in."

Cat was dressed to kill, putting clasping an earring, looking at the mirror.

"Wow mom you look beautiful. Where are going?"

"To Petyr... Is he here in London?"

"Yes mom, he's here. But he said that he'll be leaving for Berlin tonight. To attend Tywin Lannister's funeral."

"Good I'll go with him."

Sansa didn't know what to say or to feel about it.

"How are you sweetie? Did you had a nice time?"

"I..." Cat cuts her.

"I'm sure you did. It sounded like it the last time we talked." She said, while slipping in on her heels.

"Mom, are you sure you wanted to go to the funeral of the man who murdered dad?" Sansa ignores her last statement.

"The more reason that I should go. I wanted to see that monster's face. And I am sure Walder and Roose are there too. I need to know why they did it."

"Mom, does Petyr know about this?"

"You were with him. I'm sure you are aware that we didn't talk for two days now. That's why I'm going to see him now..." Cat sounded annoyed. But Sansa still acted as though there's nothing wrong...

"Okay. You need to talk after that incident in Florence... But please be careful mom, you're going to the lion's den. Do you want me to come with you to Berlin?"

"No it's ok sweetie. It may be the chance to fix things between me and Petyr. I know I pushed him away, I said hurtful things...but he kept his promise to me. He's a good husband, and is still my husband. It's only fair that I try to save our marriage."

She couldn't believe what she just heard. "You're getting back with him? I thought you didn't love him anymore?"

"Sansa I just told you why...he will come back to me. It doesn't matter if I love him or not. He is mine, remember that." Cat leaves her. Sansa almost in tears and felt like she's about to throw up. She didn't have to choose after all between Cat and Petyr. She was just a casualty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some breakups are messy, going into third party-ish issues with this too. Realistically certain feelings for a person won't stop in a snap, it's a process. Same goes for Cat and Petyr...even though he's in love with Sansa now.
> 
> Ok maybe this story will be longer, slow timeline too. More characters coming. Maybe leave kudos if you approve extending the story?


	15. Home

Petyr was at his office with Ros, making calls and emails. "Boss how many days will you be staying in Berlin? And how many tickets will you need?"

"Book for the two of us please Ros." Cat walks in. Petyr was surprised and didn't expect to see her, Cat's presence still do something in him. Like he can succumb to her wish any moment but he fought that feeling and ignored Cat.

"The jet I flew in this morning is mine to use until Saturday Ros. No need to book anything, I want to come home as soon as possible. You know what? I actually like that jet, can you look into companies that manufacture and operates chartered business jets? Let's ask if they are open for a partnership with us. Please use Mockingbird Hyde business profile, let Olyvar meet them if one of them express their interest. Tell Olyvar that I want all means of luxury transport be available to tailor the needs of the residents and guests of Mockingbird. And improvise on that idea as usual."

"Noted Mr. Baelish..."

"Lets continue later, go home and get some things. I want you to come with me, Cersei will have lots of demands I feel. I need you."

Ros nods and leaves the office. 

"Cat. What brings you here? You never visit me when I'm working and I appreciated you for that."

"So you don't appreciate me now being here interrupting you?"

"You caught on quite well. What do you want?"

"Petyr don't be so cold...I came here because I wanted to see you and to apologize."

"You don't need to apologize Cat. I actually want to thank you for making me realize that this was a mistake. I completely understand. If you want to talk about settling the divorce, we can talk about it at the restaurant. Ellaria Martell will be helping us."

"Petyr I don't want a divorce. I want you back, come home with me. I'm a fool for saying those things to you. I know I can't take it back. But let me make it up to you...I would do anything."

"Cat I'm tired of your childish games. Do me a favor just this once. Set me free, just agree to this divorce. Then maybe we can still be friends. Don't strain any respect I have left for you."

"Petyr give me another chance. Take me with you to Berlin, then after take me to the Grand Prix. Just like before, our time alone are the best."

"I don't believe you anymore Cat. Just stop this, I know why you're saying these things. You just don't want to be alone."

"No Petyr. You kept your promise, you were true to me all this time. I took you for granted, I'm the most awful person I admit it. Let me make it up to you. I love you Petyr, I really do..."

Cat straddle Petyr and kisses him violently. She rips off his tie and hastily undid the first three button of his shirt. She pushes his jacket off him but Petyr stops her. "Cat I won't let this do this to yourself."

"Why? Don't you think I'm not adventurous enough? That I can't have sex outside our bedroom? Why don't you try now? Fuck me here on your desk, on this chair, anywhere and anytime you want."

Cat kisses him again and grinds on his cock. 

"Cat just please stop. I don't want you anymore..."

Cat slows down and kisses his forehead. Staring at his eyes, almost in tears. "I know about you and Sansa..."

"Cat..." Petyr shocked and couldn't say anything.

"I heard everything, Sansa didn't end the call that night when you took her innocence. You're a pervert and fuck you for making my daughter love you too."

"Cat I love her too believe it or not. I love her more than my life. We didn't mean to fall in love, everything happened so fast." Cat slaps him hard.

"I would kill you for this, I should hate you!"

"Then why don't you? Why hold on to this loveless marriage?!"

"Petyr... I'm pregnant."

"What?! How?" Petyr stands up, carrying Cat with him, gently pushing her to stand on her own two feet.

"I went to the doctor yesterday, remember when we got back from Rio? I'm always nauseous and dizzy. I'm so emotional too, moody and angry. This is the reason." A hand over her stomach. "The possibility of having a baby is low, but not impossible...at 48 the doctor said it will be risky."

"Do you want it? The baby?"

"I never would have told you if I didn't want it. I know you wanted this for a long time Petyr... Let me have this baby with you, I love her so much already and she needs a father."

"You think its a girl?"

"Yes..."

"Cat, what if I don't want it? Don't you care for Sansa's feelings anymore? You really should spend some time with Sansa. She is wonderful in every way. Beautiful, smart, kind and loving. You don't give her the credit she deserves."

"Oh believe me I do know my own daughter. And you and I both know Sansa will be happier with someone her age. Someone to grow old together with. Do you really believe you'll make her happy?"

Petyr didn't say anything. Cat holds Petyr's hand.

"I thought about it and this is all my fault. I know you two are always drawn to each other since the day you met. But I didn't think that your friendship with my daughter will be like this. It's my fault Sansa's not close to me. I see so much of Ned in her, it hurts to see her. And I pushed you away, and it was Sansa who was there for you."

"Cat, what do you want from me?" Petyr said weakly.

"Tell Sansa that you still love me and we're having this baby... Move on and let her live her life, and that she'll find her true love. Just talk to her, convince her to do the right thing. She understands and listens to you more than me, her mother."

"No I won't do that to Sansa. She is happy with me, you don't know how we are to each other."

"Petyr, if you really love her. You'll do this, you'll set her path straight again. I forgive both of you, I will forget that you two had an affair... Petyr, give our family a chance...I promise to devote my life to our family from now on."

"Cat you should go home and rest. Don't go Berlin, it is dangerous and I need some time to think. What you're asking of me is unfair not just for me but as well as to Sansa and even to you. Whatever Sansa's decision is I will accept. Whatever that is, I will still be a father to our child. But I will never be yours again Cat."

Petyr leaves... he needed to get away from her fast. He would go to Sansa...but he fears what her decision would be. He finds Ros, at the elevator leaving as well. "Ros, can I stay in your home for a little bit until our flight tonight? I need to be somewhere where no one knows me. Somewhere not connected to my life now."

Ros reads her boss's face. She never seen him so lost before. "Of course Mr. Baelish. I'll drive us too."

Petyr followed Ros to her car, she was driving an Audi A6 in black color. He chose to seat at the front and not at the backseat as he will be her guest for now. Her house was just a thirty minute drive, in a village in Wimbledon. The entry of the house is on a private cul de sac, with video entry access gate. Petyr was impressed with the contemporary house. It was obviously newly constructed. The three level house features, glass balustrades, Italian steps, oak doors, a terrace and a landscaped garden. "You have a nice house Ros. You have exquisite taste." Petyr was standing at the hall where he can see the vast open design of the living space. It was bright, clean and crisp, detailed and well crafted. 

"Thank you Mr. Baelish. I have an office here if you like to continue to work...?"

"You can call me Petyr. I'm your guest now..."

"Alright Petyr. Please feel at home."

"Can you give me a tour around your home?"

Ros' eyes sparkled in delight, Petyr smiles at her. The first real smile, the sort of smile that he only gives to Sansa. Ros showed him the main bedrooms, terrace and deck, cinema and gym. "I can live here...I like it. Who was your architect?"

"It's actually Theon Greyjoy, one of the architects of Mockingbird Hyde."

"A Greyjoy, I see... Do you live here alone? Six bedrooms... the house is big. Aren't you afraid?"

"My boss is the most dangerous man I know. I eventually learned how to be brave."

"Alright Ros don't get to comfy now." Ros just giggles. "Theon has a reputation with women. Was he nice to you? Because if not..."

"We dated."

"Oh. And?"

"It lasted two and a half years. But it didn't work out." Petyr was waiting for her to tell more...Ros was suddenly nervous, Petyr was never interested in her life not once. "He loved me, but didn't like what I do with the space he designed for me. And some other things I do..."

"The house looks perfect what doesn't he like?"

"Well I told him to design a house you would live in. He initially thought this house was for you. But was surprised that it wasn't the case."

"Ros I remember telling you to build the house of YOUR dream and send me the bill. I didn't say build MY dream house."

"He was just disappointed because he would have designed a home that better suited me."

"So what didn't he like about my taste in this perfect home?" Petyr say jokingly.

"Well I have one room for you."

"You do? Your boyfriend definitely wouldn't like that."

"Boss, I mean Petyr. Can I be honest?"

"Of course Ros."

"You don't practically own a home of your own. You let me buy all these expensive suits for you randomly. They aren't always available. So I have a room for your clothes, watches, shoes, belts, socks and even your underwear."

"That is interesting... Can I see it?" They go bsck to one of the bedrooms which has a very large walk in closet.

"I had one of the staff in Mockingbird take care of your luggage this morning. After they're dry cleaned it will be delivered here along with the luggage itself."

"I am impressed Ros. Am I keeping you from having a serious relationships or to getting married? I may have been too dependent on you."

Petyr was looking at the watches, he remembers a few pieces that he liked. He was happy Ros kept them.

"It's alright Petyr, I've been doing this for you for many years. I already feel like I have a husband but the difference is you don't come home to me." 

Petyr looks at Ros, suprised and sad at the same time. "I mean you pay me well Mr. Baelish. These things doesn't matter. It's just that sometimes, I just want to keep you here so you can have a home and be at peace. What I want to say is that I am so glad you are here." She smiles sincerely at him. "I need someone to accept that you are a part of my life 24/7 and Theon is just not that man."

Petyr swiftly moved closer to her and kisses her lips softly. First her upper lip, then her lower lip... and then his tongue brushing hers. Ros moans but he ends it...

"Thank you Ros for taking care of me. You are right I don't really have a home, I have tons of properties but that's business. My wife's house is her ex-husband's home. But you know what? I feel very much at home here. Maybe I'll drop by again as your guest, I would love it if you'll cook dinner for me."

"Of course Petyr, I would love that too. My doors are open anytime you want to keep your mind off anything..." Ros traces his lips with her middle and ring finger, she was shaking. Petyr always knew Ros has feelings for him. He shouldn't be holding her or kissing her. But she was just too available for comfort and too willing for that matter. It was hard to resist not to return the affection she has for him...

They kiss again, moving towards the bedroom. The back of her legs hits the edge of bed and they lay down Petyr on top of her. He unbuttoned her blouse and pulls down the cup her bra, exposing a nipple. He massages a boob and then kisses her neck. She has a different scent that Sansa, she smelled more like a rose, more floral compared to Sansa's sweet honeysuckle scent. "Sansa..." he sighs her name, falling on his back on the bed and closes his eyes. He remembers why he was so lost, and that he is in a very complicated situation. 

He will choose Sansa over his unborn child. But he knew Sansa wouldn't let him do that. She is too pure...she'll let him go and give way to their family. She'll move on and marry someone else. Sansa deserves to be happy, only that it is not with him. A tear falls on the side of his eye, it hurts him too much thinking that he won't be able to build a life with her, when it only just began. 

Ros kisses a tear away...and pulls him closer to her in a warm embrace. He silently cries over her chest, and holds onto her until he fell asleep. Ros' heart breaks for him. She doesn't know what exactly was happening to him. But she has never seen him this broken before. She was devoted to Petyr, but Ros doesn't seek to posses him. She was happy just to be there for him... Petyr was the most dangerous man, and yet he is the loneliest too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make it up to you guys in the next chapters. ;) peace yow


	16. Then So Be It

Sansa desperately wanted to talk to Petyr, but decided not to and went to her class. She trusts him enough that he won't leave her. That he won't go back to her... Thinking about him and her mom fuck again was something she could never accept. It is ruining her mind...She knew they were sharing a bed before, they're married. But it's different now. Since Petyr and her have been together, she can't count how many times they have ravished each other. She can still feel the tingling sensation between her legs, throbbing from time to time. Sansa's innocence was definitely stripped away from her. Was she going to think about sex all the time now?

"Sansa...hey Sanz.." Jeyne was calling her... she breaks from her thoughts and looks at her. She was jesting towards their professor.

"Ms. Stark I am glad you're back with us." She heard a few chuckles. Her professor might be calling her several times already but she wasn't paying attention.

"Ms. Stark... Could you tell us how old this rock is?" Her Geology professor holding something in his hand.

"You cannot tell how old a rock is just by looking at it. But if I have a geologic time scale now, I can come up with a hypothesis."

"Give me a wild guess then."

"Millions of years or probably more than a billion I am not sure. But I can tell the class how we can determine how old that rock in the most accurate way."

"Ok how do we determine the age of this rock?"

"There is a technique called radiometric dating."

"Ok that's right Ms. Stark..."

Sansa was relieved. And looks at Jeyne again giving her a thumbs up. After class she walks up to Jeyne and thanks her. "No problem Sansa. Are you ok? You look zoned out there."

"Yeah... Jeyne can I borrow your phone? I don't have mine, I need to make a call."

"Sure Sansa... I'll just go talk to Mya over there."

"Thanks Jeyne." Sansa dials Petyr's number which she knows by heart. 

"Hello?" A woman answers his phone. "Who is this? Can I speak to Petyr?"

"This is his secretary, may I know who's calling?"

"Ros it's Sansa."

"Ms. Stark. Mr. Baelish is asleep at the moment. I will tell him you called, would you like to leave a message?"

"Sleeping? It's late in the afternoon."

"Hmmm Ros who's that? What time is it?" She heard Petyr in the background. Sounding grunge.

"Boss it's Ms. Stark."

Petyr grabs his phone and speaks. "Hello Sansa?"

"Petyr where are you? Did I wake you up?"

"Sansa how was your day?"

"You didn't answer my question. Switch to FaceTime now." She was annoyed all of a sudden. "I am waiting Petyr!"

"Sansa I will pick you up now, we need to talk."

"You won't see me anymore if you don't switch this call to FaceTime... I'm serious."

Petyr switches to video call.

"Sansa calm down..."

"Where are you?! Show me your surroundings. Your hair is a mess."

"I'm out of the office... Sansa this is not..."

"Give the phone to Ros."

"She's not here."

"A moment ago it seems like she's just beside you when you were sleeping. Petyr you are making me crazy!"

"Sansa this is not what it looks like. Just let me pick you up please..."

"So you were sleeping with Ros!? Gawd Petyr you disgust me! Here I am worrying that you'd be back with mom, when I should've been worrying about that slut secretary of yours!"

"Sansa I'm not fucking around. I was feeling very vulnerable and suffocated. I needed to get away somewhere to think. You're mom barged into the office earlier and said some things... I need to see you Sansa, please wait for me there."

"So whenever you're feeling low you go sleep around and find comfort with someone who's just there for your picking!? Why didn't you just go straight to me?? You know what? You go fucking do whatever you want. I don't care anymore... have a fucking good time!"

Sansa hangs up and blocks his number on Jeyne's phone before deleting her call history. Sansa walks up to Jeyne to return her mobile, all flushed, and red from anger.

"Sansa are you ok?"

She was almost in tears when she said no. "...but thanks for letting me use your phone. See you in the next class, I'll just use the ladies room."

Sansa tried to compose herself. She's never been so angry with someone this much before, it's dizzying. She decides to leave and get some air, but she'll have to drive the car Petyr gave her. She'd go home and swim but the last time she was up there was with him. She'd go to her flat but he owns that building he will know if she's there. He's everywhere...in her mind and heart consuming her. There was no escaping... 

Sansa walks out the bathroom and bumps in on Harry. They dated for awhile but it didn't work out. He was a fuckboy too. "Hey Sansa, how are you doing? Are you ok?"

"Hey Harry. Yeah I'm fine." She walks away, but Harry caught her hand.

"Sansa wait... I attended your birthday party last week. I didn't get to spend a moment with you. You left early I think?"

"It's ok Harry. I appreciate it."

"Would you like to go somewhere and maybe catch up? Or do you still have a class?"

This was it, her chance to go someplace else. 

"Ok let's catch up. What do you have in mind?"

"Early drinks maybe?"

"Yeah sure let's go. I'll leave my car here. Where are you parked?"

"Fantastic! Great! I mean...at the front. So let's go?"

Sansa smiles at Harry, was he nervous? "So tell me Harry what have you been upto lately?"

"Not much, I have two more semester and I'm graduating. Then you know, the usual stuff. How about you?"

"Same here two more! So where will we go?"

"There's this pub I go, very simple and chill. We can hangout and talk there."

"Sounds good."

"Sansa you look different..."

"How so?"

"Maybe because the last time I really talked to you was three years ago. You know I haven't really apologized. I wanted to say sorry for that night and then leaving you at that party." Harry opens the car door for her.

"It's ok Harry, I forgot that about already. My step father picked me up." Then she slips inside the car. She remembers that night...

She found Harry making out with a half naked Myranda. They fought and he said to her that she's so stuck up, he couldn't do those things with her. It wasn't true though, she gives him what she can, they fooled around a bit but nothing more than that. Sansa thought they loved each other and that he'll wait. But it wasn't the case, he even left her at that party. She called her mom but she can't drive, and it was Dontos' off hours that time. So she called Petyr... Sansa learned that just flew in back from a business trip. He hasn't even got into their house when she called his mobile. "Just stay there, I'll pick you up." He said. Just like what he asked her to do earlier...

"Sansa?" Harry calls her... "Are you ok? You're awfully quiet and deep in thought."

"Yeah Harry I just remembered something..." 

What if he's feeling the same way as her now? The need to escape and go someplace else... to think. She bumped into Harry and without thinking of their past, she just went with him. Was it the same for Petyr? Should she wait for him and hear his explanation? What did her mom told him that made him feel so vulnerable... She somehow knew what will happen to her and Harry after a few drinks. Was she ready for that with another man? 

Harry was on reverse, starting to drive away. He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "You look tense all of the sudden Sansa." He pulls her hand, kisses it. He drives out the campus and stops at a corner. He moves her hand down his crotch. "Why don't you give me a hand job while we're on our way? Just like the old times?"

Sansa retracts her hand away from him. "You don't waste time do you? You've just talked to me again for like what 10 minutes and you expect me to do that to you? Just drive on ok."

Harry unzipped his pants and pulls out his junk and started to stroke it hard. "Come on Sansa, live a little... don't you miss this? I miss you, you're far more beautiful now..." Harry's hand moves up her thigh. Before he can slap his hand away, he caught her wrist and pulls her in for a kiss. His tongue all over her mouth and chin, it was awful. He pulls her hand again to his cock. She knew him quite well... Harry's was smooth, long but slender... he's hard enough but can't keep it up. He also doesn't trim down there, but his pubic hair was lighter... It was so much different from Petyr. Petyr's wasn't as long as Harry's but he's thick, his always angry and hard cock slightly veined. She loves how it stands tall, it's a very solid cock she can ride him all night. His crown is so defined, she loves how it rims on her entrance when he pulls out and fucks her deep again and again. She was starting to become wet just thinking about of him. Sansa pumps Harry, and just imagines it was him... She remembers how his cock looks like when he came between Ros boobs in that video call from before. She was sure Ros liked that cock a lot too. She was probably drooling over him for years... Sansa was getting angry again and grips Harry hard, stroking him faster. "Oh Sansa your still so good at this, I really just want to fuck you now." Sansa wished she could just shut up and finish. She squeezed his head and just pumps there quickly. Tickling him. "I'm cuming!" 

Sansa jumps when she heard someone knock on the glass. It was Petyr! She let's go of Harry and opened the door. Just as she got out of the car, standing in front of Petyr they heard Harry moaning so loud, he came, spurting his seed all over his pants. 

Petyr and Sansa just stare at each other for a moment. She can't read him, he was calm... no sign of any emotion from him which was more frightening. Petyr gets something inside his jacket, he asks Sansa to move aside before he gets in the car and closes the door, he locks it and all Sansa can do was to watch outside over the tint. 

"Who the fuck are you?" said Harry, tucking himself inside his trousers.

"You had a good time?" Asked Petyr looking straight ahead...

"Yeah, get the fuck out of my car you creep." He was to push Petyr out but he caught his wrist and twists it roughly, he felt his joints gone misplaced. Harry felt something hard and cold pressing on his ribs, all color from his face gone at that moment. 

"Consider this a lucky day lad. If you ever touch Sansa Stark again it will be your last. Do you understand me?" Petyr pressed the pistol deep into his rib it would surely bruise. "Do you hear me?!"

"Yes sir, I would never go anywhere near her again. Ever!"

"Good boy." Petyr petting his thigh with his gun, which was now pointing at Harry's crotch. The boy shivers when Petyr presses the gun down on his thigh. "Have you ever been shot before?" Harry just shakes his head. "Good, because I suddenly have the urge to put a hole on your leg. Just for the fun of it."

"What more do you want from me? I will stay far away from Sansa ok?! I'll transfer university if you want!"

"That's a good idea. Get as far as way as you can boy and you better keep your word."

"I will! I will!"

Petyr smirks and opens the door and hides his pocket pistol again in his jacket. "Where is your car?" He asked Sansa in a flat tone. 

"Parked at the back. What did you do to Harry, and why are you carrying a gun?!"

"Lets go somewhere Sansa. I told you we need to talk."

"What if I don't want to?"

Petyr looks at her like he never had before. It brought about goosebumps to appear on her skin. "Then we won't talk." Petyr whispers to her, his voice raspy and sexy at the same time. She was still soaking from thinking about his cock earlier... she needs him badly. 

Sansa walks ahead and Petyr follows her. They never touch each other, not a graze of a finger. He let's her drive and go anywhere she wants. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Your mom knows about us."

"I know she knows. It's my fault. But she still wants to get back to you."

"I said no. I said to her that I have fallen in love with you." 

Sansa can't help but smile at that while driving. But she can't forget what he just did.

"Petyr I trusted you with mom. But what about Ros?! We haven't been separated for a day and you're already seeking comfort from another woman."

"I was so confused and afraid. I needed a place where no one will find me... I went to her house, you see... Ros cares for me greatly. I can't help but kiss her, but believe me nothing happened aside that. I fell asleep, I don't want her. Plus I'm exhausted these past few days and you know why... How about you? What are you doing with Harry?"

"Just like you I guess, I can't help it..." She was being sarcastic.

"No matter, you won't be seeing that boy anymore anyways." Petyr was annoyed as well.

"If you really love me what else there is to think about? Why are you so confused? Why do you keep on doing this, you're hurting me..."

Sansa drove up to the driveway of Mockingbird Hyde. Petyr didn't answer her until they were on the car lift.

"Sansa the thing with Ros means nothing. I was confused because your mother is pregnant."

Sansa breathed out and turned of the engine. She got out of the car as well as Petyr... "Sansa say something. What do you want me to do?"

"What did you tell mom?"

"I told Cat that I will be a father to the child but I still wanted a divorce."

"And what did she say? What did she want from you?"

"She wanted me to tell you that I don't love you. She said I couldn't make you happy. She wants you to find someone younger and someone to grow old with. And then we'll all be a family again... she said she will forgive and forget anything that happened between us."

"Petyr this is crazy."

"Sansa I know you won't ask me to turn my back on my child."

"I wouldn't. You're right. But I won't let you go either. Is this what you're afraid of?"

"Yes, I thought you'd leave me with your mom and move on."

"Petyr we've already talked about our situation. I told you many times how much I want you... How much I love you..."

"Oh Sansa... that's all I needed to hear... you're my everything..." Petyr kisses her but she breaks away from him.

"I don't like your smell. You smell like Ros..."

"And you, that pussy boy..."

They stare at each other for a few seconds before devouring each other. They don't care what the other did anymore... Sansa grabs Petyr by the collar and kisses him hard, his back against the glass enclosure of the garage. She bit his lip a little to hard, Petyr hissed and pulled away. He was bleeding, a finger swiped his lip. "These lips are mine..." Sansa licks the blood off.

"Did you fuck your her?"

"No my love. I told you it was a mistake. I am sorry...Your lipgloss is still all over my dick from this morning."

"Is that so? I may need to have a taste to know if you're telling the truth..."

Sansa grabs Petyr by the hand and lead him to go up to the bedroom. They stripped each other in a rush, pushing Petyr to lay on the bed as she crawls atop him with only her bra and panties on. "I can't stop thinking about you at class today..." Sansa pulls his boxer briefs down revealing his stiff manhood. She licks it like she said and he was right, she could still taste her lipgloss on him. 

"Oh Sansa...please."

"Please what?"

"...my cock in your mouth...and then fuck my face." Petyr sat up and kisses Sansa full on the mouth, tongues tied. He reaches for her ass, his palms and fingers spread on the roundness of her smooth bums. He eases her to turn around, her rear facing him. Petyr licks her slit up to her butthole, he spits on it and his thumb massages her ass hole, pressing on her repeatedly... 

"Petyr I..." Sansa said reluctantly... Petyr understood that she was not ready for that... so he tongued her pussy again instead. He lays down on his back, pulling her with him, his hands on her hips. Sansa moved back, almost sitting on his face, but she finds that their position made it possible for her to suck him off as well.

Sansa never would've imagined that she like giving blow jobs... with Harry it was like a chore, she didn't like his scent too. After that one time she only gave him hand jobs instead. Harry tried to finger her too, but he was too rough and didn't know what he was doing so that didn't work out. But with Petyr....she's like this wild beast, she can be anything he wants her to be, he only need but ask. 

Petyr fingers her and at the same time pleasures her with his mouth... Sansa grinds on his face without care that she messes him up with her juices. She pumps, licks and sucks his cock. It wasn't long until Sansa reached her peak, her hips spasms along his nose, mouth and chin. She quiets her moans by sucking his glans, gripping his shaft and strokes him the best she can while she was having her own orgasm. Petyr groaned so loud like he was about to come but doesn't. 

He flips Sansa to lie on her back and pins her hands above her head, with him in between her legs. He was ready to fuck her... "I want to put a baby inside you Sansa..."

He plunged his cock inside her and began fuck her. He groaned at how slick she felt around him... Petyr lets go of her wrists and moves away, now on his knees, continuing his thrusts. He watches her breasts bounced up and down as he fucks her senseless. His manhood appears and disappears inside her, covered with her creamy arousal. "Oh Petyr I'm coming again, don't stop...oh yes! yes! yes! Fuck!"

Petyr's weight on his fists beside her waist. He impaled her in the perfect rhythm, not to hard but enough to send her to the edge, screaming his name over and over. Her back arches, and body quakes... her vaginal walls clamped around him. He pulls back his shaft, and slowly thrusts back in, spilling his seed, inch by inch shooting his hot cum inside her. Sansa felt him hit her cervix, a final spurt of his load filling her. She was wildly shaking from their intense coupling, Petyr crashes on top of her. She wraps her arms tightly around him, smiling but felt like crying at the same time.

Tears streamed down from her eyes... she didn't want him to see her like that. She was overwhelmed by him, by their love, and passion... Sansa wished so hard that she gets pregnant too. If that's the only way to keep them connected forever, then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went on an adventure and met someone on a Valentines day. Since then I can't stop thinking about that person...and gosh I can't write pxs! But! I continued what I had a few weeks back, and this is it....
> 
> Anyway! Hope ya'll are doing fabulous!


	17. Blinded By Love

"Do you really want a baby?" She asked him...her head resting on his chest.

"With you... a hundred times yes..."

"Now? I mean, you know..."

"If it's possible, yes now. And if you want it too of course. But I want to marry you first."

"I want that too, but we can't."

"Is it because of Cat?"

"Yes... and also literally I can't get pregnant for three years atleast." Sansa crawls atop him, now face to face and gives the tip of his nose a peck. "I got it at Monaco, sorry I didn't tell you. But if you really want a baby, I can have it removed." 

"Oh... it's okay, you don't have to apologize. Please keep it, whatever that is..." Petyr tucks the strands of her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be thinking this way, it is not the right time. I am desperate and selfish... Can you forgive me?"

"I think I will always forgive you. Whatever you do, whatever you say I'll believe because I love you."

"I love you too Sansa. But I hope you don't mean those things you said, I'm a bastard."

"I know." Sansa chuckles... "...and an asshole and a creep."

"Ok that's too much..." Sansa cuts him by kissing him full on the lips. 

"I can't help it... In return I don't want any secrets between us. Tell me everything so I'll know how to handle my evil bastard okay?"

"I can give you something more to what you ask of me."

"What is it?" 

Petyr gets out of bed and puts on a robe, handing one to Sansa as well. "Would you care for a dance sweetling?" 

Sansa bites her lip keeping herself from giggling. Petyr smiles at her too he was feeling silly for sure, but he still holds out his hand to her. So she takes it. Petyr held her and they started to sway, slowly... she rests her head on his shoulder and then she heard him humming a tune...

"I can only give you love that lasts forever,  
And a promise to be near each time you call.  
And the only heart I own  
For you and you alone  
That's all..."

He was singing her a song. She looks at him with a smile, eyes sparkling...

"I can only give you country walks in springtime  
And a hand to hold when leaves begin to fall;  
And a love whose burning light  
Will warm the winter's night  
That's all..."

Petyr twirls her around...

Meanwhile, Cat enters the flat. Hoping to find Sansa and speak to her. She heard her giggles from her room and walked towards the sound... the door was left wide open, clothes scattered on the ground, and saw the two wrapped in each other's arm... too enchanted with each other not noticing her being there...

"There are those I am sure who have told you,  
They would give you the world for a toy.  
All I have are these arms to enfold you,  
And a love time can never destroy.  
If you're wondering what I'm asking in return dear? You'll be glad to know that my demands are small. Say it's me that you'll adore, For now and evermore... That's all, That's all."

Sansa's heart swells up with happiness, she felt so loved... she didn't know that surrendering to someone can be this rewarding. They're in a very complicated relationship, but all of that didn't matter. Moments like this makes it all worth it. They peck each other's lips, smiling in between kisses. Both were feeling giddy and light as a feather... "I gather that you loved it."

"The song and your singing voice? I do!!! I think I'm in love with you more now Petyr..."

"My heart is for you alone Sansa. For now and evermore..." 

They kissed passionately this time, Sansa grabs his neck to pull him closer and then unties his robe and inserted her hand inside his underwear to stroke him. She steps forward, nudging him back to bed...but it was to abrupt they lost balance and fell over, Petyr using his body to shield Sansa from crashing on the floor. Sansa squealed and then laughed. Petyr was wincing, as if he was hurt somewhere... "Oh Petyr... are you okay?"

"I think my hip's broken..." Sansa was still laughing... "Why do I feel your enjoying this...?"

Sansa kisses his face all over... she sat up and felt a familiar presence around them. She looks up, shocked, "Mom..." and then covering her mouth. Petyr sat up and looks back. "Cat...what are you doing here..."

Cat walks in and sat by the bed. Looking around the room... Petyr helps Sansa stand up. They were all silent for awhile.

"Cat...please leave. This isn't the right time and place for a confrontation."

"You leave Petyr. I want to talk to my daughter..."

"Give her some time..." 

Sansa clasps his hand. "It's okay Petyr. We need to talk... I'll be ok. And besides you'll miss your appointment again."

They stare at each other for a moment, but Petyr understood. He kisses her forehead, picks up his clothes and left. 

Sansa sat beside her mother. Waiting for her to say something. "How long have you been like this with Petyr?"

"Mom, I didn't mean to, you two were getting divorced. It's wrong I know...I just..."

"It's a simple question Sansa."

"The night before my birthday you told me to stay open, that lighting could strike..."

"Sansa I don't understand why... Did he force himself on you?"

"No mom, I love him..."

Cat glared at her daughter.... "Of all the men! Why Petyr?! Do you hate me that much?"

"I don't know. I wish I had a valid reason, I'm deeply in-love with him. I'll die if you take him away from me." Sansa's voice was small and shaking, like she's on the verge of crying.

"What did he do to you to be this way? He gave you gifts and sang you songs and you call what you're feeling now love? You're far too young to know what true love is Sansa. What you're feeling now is a fleeting feeling of lust...the afterglow of sex. Believe me, I know."

"Is that what happened with you? You married him because he makes you feel good and then later realized that you can't really love him like you love dad?" Cat's face says it all. She was right.

"Well believe me too mom, this isn't like that. We are not the same... You clearly despise Petyr, why keep him? Why force him to stay married to you? Because of the baby? Are you really even pregnant?!"

"You already know?..."

"He told me."

"And you're still fucking him!? Gods Sansa!"

"You discarded him like trash...told him to find someone who truly loves him. Well it turns out that I'm that someone... and he's the one I want. He makes me deliriously happy. Mom can't you just give us that? Our freedom to love each other..."

"We've been separated for merely just days! Don't you find it sickening? We're sleeping with the same man!"

"I just don't care about that. Mom I love you, nothing can change that. Forgive me for what I did. But do you really believe we can just forget all about this and return to being a picture perfect family? He is mine, I am his, I gave him all of me. There is no point from being discreet about that, you...oh god! And just now, you saw us during our intimate and private moment. I have nothing more to explain... I'm with thick skin in asking you this... please agree to the divorce. Let him go. Let time heal all wounds before this gets more complicated than it already is..."

"In life you don't get to have everything you want Sansa... If I let you and Petyr be together, it's like I'm consenting you to live the rest of your life in misery."

"What do you mean..."

"What if I tell you that Petyr is keeping secrets from us? That he's not what he says he is... He killed Tywin, the man who ordered your father's death. But who do you think Tywin ordered to make the plane crash happen? Who's been doing the Lannister's dirty work? Think about it. He kept it a secret for a long time... he knew about it ever since because he's the one who did it. Do you still want to be with the man who had a hand in killing our family?"

Sansa couldn't say anything... It was odd that Petyr was always so remorseful, saying that he doesn't deserve her.

"He's also half more than your age, you'll be alone early in your life. People will judge you. You'll waste your youth. There are so many men out there same as your age. Go on an adventure, discover things about yourself. Your dream is to be like your father right? Go on excavations, further your studies... My daughter Sansa... I love you so much. Please don't misunderstand me. It's what I think is the best for you. You love him, but it will be easier if you stopped now. End your relationship with him while it's just starting. Keep the memory, and learn from it. Please Sansa think about this. I beg you."

"Mom please think about what you're asking of me too. For the first time in my life, I feel like I wanted to live! I've never felt this happy... Whatever it is that he's not telling us, I'll find out about it and handle it myself... And also, all those things you said we already talked about it. We already planned our life together. Petyr is not that old, he is fit, smart and just amazing. About my future, we met Rhaella Targaryen and she will help me rebuild dad's company. You know Petyr, he's not the man who'll keep me from living nor control me. He's very supportive, he'll teach me about the game. And he cares for me and he loves me... he is devoted to me now mom... I'm afraid you can do nothing to change my heart."

"Well if that's your decision, I will have to leave. Consider me dead because you will never see me again..."

"Mom I would never want that. You're the only one I have left... I can't lose you too."

"Like I said, you don't get to have everything you want Sansa. I understand that I've been missing for most of your life, but you should have atleast respected me. I saw it with my own eyes, you seduced him. We could have sorted things out like what married couples do. I always knew he was special to you... I just didn't think you'd act on that infatuation. I am very disappointed in you."

Sansa sobbed. "Stop crying, you have Petyr. You wanted to be with him right?" Sansa just nods. "Tell him to send me the divorce papers as soon as possible. I don't want to see him again and don't he ever dare find me." 

"Mom it shouldn't have to be this way. Who will take care of you... I can't live with myself if anything happens to you and the baby. I'm happy to be a sister again, and I need a mom too."

"Sansa...you were right. I cannot forget what happened, I will go crazy and lose myself if I stay here. We'll hurt each other... Do you want Petyr visiting me every now and then? We'll be taking him away from you..."

"I trust him... and then we'll visit together. It won't be weird. I promise. And I'll probably visit more than he does." 

"It doesn't work like that. You'll fight over it and then you'll hate me... Only distance will save you and I from hating each other. I am giving you what you want Sansa. I expect you to be mature enough to accept the consequences."

"Am I a bad person for wanting him more than anything?"

"You're just still so young... and you were lonely. You got too involved and I was the one who kept pushing Petyr away. I may have took him for granted and he turned his affections for me towards you."

It sounded off, what Cat said. Her mom was being spiteful, but covered it with flowery words.

"What if I do what you ask of me? What if I forget about Petyr... What if I am the one to leave just to make things right again?"

"Sansa...we both know you won't leave him. I know you. You are stubborn like me." But in truth Cat was relieved, it worked. She's going far away from here.

"You don't know that...please answer my question."

"If you leave and choose to end your forbidden affair... I am hoping that Petyr and I can talk... patch things up between us. You are welcome to come back home at your own time. Someday you will meet someone who will sweep you off your feet and he'll make you forget everything. And when that happens, bring that man home with you. I will be very happy to meet him... More than anything, Petyr is the outsider here. But this is the only way to keep him away from..."

"So you are willing to set me aside so you can have him all for yourself. You don't really care about me after all..."

"No Sansa, listen to me."

"I was expecting that you'd somehow choose me by not getting back with him. Ask me to stay with you, that me and your baby are enough to make you happy. It's clear to me now... I am definitely choosing him over your selfishness!"

Cat reaches for her cheek to calm her down. "Don't worry about me mom. I perfectly understand. Just don't blame me if Petyr comes after me and not you. Goodbye mom."

Sansa dismisses her coldly. Cat was a bit taken aback. "Sansa I hope you know how much I love you... but Petyr....he doesn't love you. He is just using you Sansa. He can't manipulate me, but as I suspect, he already planted this seed in your head about your future. He said he'll marry you right? Think about it. He wants power more than anything else. That's another reason why he married me when he can have other a far more younger and beautiful wife. You see, he was after your father's assets. But before we married I had it all transferred to your name. And now, he's after you. Just in time when you're old enough to fuck. It's not all about love... I am sorry if I let this happen, be careful with the man whom you gave your heart to Sansa."

"Please stop messing up my mind..." Sansa didn't say it out loud. She just stood still, eyes blank, not noticing Cat had already left...


	18. What You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not read if you can't take a pairing other than our PxS. Peace all!

Sansa didn't cry anymore. She was tired and has been crying a lot in the past few days, it was numbing... 

It was seven in the evening, Sansa is doing a mini thesis, she wanted to start ahead because she'll be missing class for a few days again. She heard the door bell, and saw that it was a staff from the building. Petyr sent a full course dinner and three vases of frost blue roses and twelve more large crate like boxes of red and pink roses. Sansa was in awe, the formal receiving area was now filled with flowers. Sansa pulled out the note in one of the flower vases and can't help but smile and giggle a little from his note. "To my dearest Sansa, eat heartily. You are amazing my love. But as you know we have been too passionate with each other and I don't want you getting sick. Regain your strength, I'll be with you again the soonest. Love, Petyr."

Sansa looked at herself in the mirror. She seem to have lost some weight... She enjoys the meal while on her laptop to study and research on contemporary archeology. Stark SEARCH is one of their family's company, providing the best archeological services. Sansa had newspaper and magazine clippings about their company's profile and achievements and have learned that her father primarily works with big organizations from all around the world. SEARCH's contracts ranging $50 million to fund project and to facilitate studies, curate artifacts and go on excavations. Her father's team once discovered what seemed to be dragon remains and a fossilized dragon egg. It's something that Sansa found very interesting. Her mother once described it as treasure hunting only that they're not searching Easter eggs or a very old dime in their backyard but it's a bigger scale. It was history, to rediscover the past and study, preserve it and maybe have a glimpse of another life that one could not simply imagine.

Sansa readies a salt bath to soothe her body. Admittedly she was sore...her whole body, even her breasts and her vagina was tender. She recalled the time Petyr massaged her, it was so good she groans at herself for thinking this way again. She covers her face with her palms and dips under the water for a few seconds. She emerged and rests her head to look up at the ceiling and chuckles. She may have to require him to give her a massage after or before they fuck so she won't be this exhausted. 

Her thoughts then drifted to her mom... she may have been feeling very vulnerable to have said those things. Sansa made herself believe that, but deep inside she was hurt but worried at the same time about the possibility that her mother is right about everything. Petyr said to choose her mother if she had to pick between them. She somehow understood why... Sansa couldn't live with herself if she abandoned her mother. Petyr will be the one to distance himself if she asked him to. He would wait for her he said... 

Sansa readies for bed, closes her eyes. Her last thoughts were how she'd cherish her last days with him. Hoped that she won't regret her decision just for the sake of doing the right thing.

\-----

Petyr spent a night and a day of socializing. Tywin's funeral was a big gathering of the super rich kissing each other's ass. Meeting Cersei privately was something he could not avoid. She was after all his biggest client to date... And as expected she demanded his services and his other talents inside the bedroom. Admittedly his time with Cersei was something Sansa should not know of. And he felt bad for her.

Looking out the window holding a glass of scotch. Cersei crept behind him, her arms encircling his waist. "Petyr, darling this is your last night and you haven't fucked me properly yet."

"I can't Cersei. I have given you what you need. I was hoping that should make up for it."

"Petyr I want you to make love to me. Ever since Jamie passed, I've never been held by a man, the warmth when I'm with him I never feel with Robert. I want to feel that again..."

"Even if I do that it wouldn't be the same because we don't love each other."

"Pretend that I'm her... and I'll pretend you are him. I know that you filed for divorce... and a certain scandal you're in."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You will when I tell that little dove of how the devil you really are. How you whore yourself to get into the position you are at right now. Does she even have an inkling of what you're really after?"

Petyr smirks... "I only whored myself to you since you make it look that way. A manwhore you're obsessively spying on. Do you think you know me?"

"No one does. After all these years I still don't know what you are and that's why I like so much. So will you make love to me or not? I can't promise that I'll keep silent and you know you'll regret it later. Your call Baelish..."

"Whatever I do, you'll take it against me one way or the other. So no. But thanks for the offer."

"Then just lay with me. Let me sleep here with you."

Petyr's phone rang, It was Sansa. "Okay you can. I'll be right back. Stay right here I need to answer an important call."

He stepped out the bedroom and out on living room of his hotel suite. "Hello Sansa my love."

"Hi Petyr. I miss you..."

"I miss you too. I see you got your phone back. I can't wait to come home."

"Can't you fly back now?"

"I'm afraid I can't my love. How are you? Did your talk with Cat went well?"

"I'm keeping myself busy and productive while your away. About mom, we probably need to talk about it when you're back. How about you? How's everything?"

"Sure Sansa, let's talk about it soon. Me? It's not fun here. I am suffering. But what can I do? It's part of the job. I'm just glad you called."

"Switch to video call."

"Ok hold on."

"Hey handsome."

"Hey beautiful."

Sansa looked so fresh and relax under the covers. "Ready to sleep my love?"

"Yes... I'm with someone would you like to say hello?"

Petyr heard giggles and had a clue who her visitor was. "Sure sweetling."

His hunch was right it was Margaery. "Hi Mr. Baelish!"

"Hi Margaery! You two seems to be having a good night's chat."

"Oh we do. Actually we're planning to do something that we need your help with... Sansa? Can you take over?"

"Petyr how adventurous are you?" Sansa asked.

He smirked. "Well it depends my love."

"We've been thinking. If it's ok with you if Marge can stay here for awhile."

"It's your flat Sansa. You can invite whomever you want my love."

"I want you to stay here too. In this bed. The three of us together."

Petyr gulped. Sansa and Marge got out from under the covers both were only wearing lacey undergarments. "Sansa... I never expected you'd be in to that kind of stuff. So a threesome huh?"

"Did I disappoint you?"

"No, no, no my love... You just surprise me, that's all. So I guess maybe we can try that someday."

"After our Abu Dhabi trip?"

"I'll let the two of you decide when since this is your idea."

"You're enjoying this idea aren't you Petyr?"

He laughs. "Maybe. I am worried more than it excites me honestly."

"Why? I'm sure you've done threesomes before." 

"Because this time it's with someone so dear to me. You Sansa. I don't want make a mistake by agreeing to this. I may hurt you or....put you off."

"Petyr... I love and trust you. You can't hurt me and you could never put me down when it comes to these things. Besides this is Marge, it's alright with us as long as it's ok with you."

"Well ok Sansa. Hmmm I'm so hard right now." Pertyr heard the bedroom door opening, it was Cersei.

"Sansa you two should probably get some sleep now. I'll see you in the morning? I love you."

"Ok. I love you too."

Sansa removes her bra and so does Marge as they said goodbye. Petyr waved at them and ended the call before they hear Cersei speak. 

"So the important call were from giggling girls?"

"Cersei, don't start please. Let's get some sleep. It's been a long day..."

Cersei noticed the tenting on his robe. As he crouches to stand up his shaft slid out the slit of his silk robe. He was hard as fuck, his cock could not contain itself from poking out. Cersei moves closer to him and pushes him back to sit. Petyr's cock wobbles flat on his stomach, he groans as he was now aware how aroused he was from the short call with Sansa and Margaery earlier. Cersei climbs on top of him and slaps his hands away when he tried to stop her. She kisses him hard and bites his lips, as she sank down his shaft. "Oh Petyr, you're so hard. I missed you. Fuck!" Cersei rides and smacks onto him for a couple of times before he tried to push her off of him. But her grip on him was deadlock. Her movements were quick and swift, there is no doubt that Cersei was a very experienced woman. He forgot how they secretly met during their early 20's an affair that lasted more than a decade, but stopped when he met Cat. Petyr was crazed at how good it felt, he gave in and gripped on her waist, biting her shoulder while she fucked him out of his mind. Cersei has many things to say, but what he likes about her was her silence during sex. She only gives of small sighs, and pants but he could feel her whole body trembling with each thrust. "Fuck you woman! I am cumming..." She should get off him but didn't. She held onto him more and rode him with so much enthusiasm. "Oh fuck Cersei! Ahhhh!!!" Petyr shot his cum inside her, there was no way to pull out of her. So he just let go, held on to her small frame, trembling he cum over and over. He wasn't sure if it was him who was shaking, because Cersei seem to have reached climax the same time as him. He can feel her vaginal walls spasms... her thighs and legs weak and unmoving. 

Petyr was about to shout at her for not pulling away. But she was splayed on top of him eyes closed. He felt warm tears on his chest, she was silently weeping. He understood how lonely she must be without her twin brother. She might also be lost and frightened as well with Tywin gone. Petyr gently carried her back to his bed, at one point she looked helpless and broken. So held her like she asked him to earlier. He stroked her hair, and whispered soothing sounds to her like she was his Sansa. Moments have passed and sleep didn't come to both of them... Cersei gazed at him lovingly, even in the dark she could see her blushing, eyes sparkled, and smiled. He could mistake it as a look of love... until she confirms it for him. "Make slow love to me Petyr. Please... I need you." Petyr grazed her jaw and then the outline of her lips with his thumb. She looked especially kind, sweet and uncorrupted that night and so he kisses her softly. The first real kiss he willingly gave her. He lightly placed kisses on her jaw, lips and neck. Nipping her silken skin, his tongue tickles from time to time. Cersei was glowing, her face lights up as she gave tiny giggles. Her sweet small voice made him weak. He wanted to draw more of her tiny whines. He grinds his cock over her wet folds and nips on her breasts. She wanted slow love making and that is what she'll get. Petyr enters her gently and slowly, kissing her lips once more. Pulls out and back in again kissing her cheek, he plays with her small hairs as his hips rocks slowly in and out of her. When they found the perfect rhythm, their kiss became more sensual, tongues dancing. Petyr pounds on her with more purpose which breaks the kiss. Now staring into the depths of each other's soul through their eyes. Cersei bucks uncontrollably under him. She came without any sign that she was close which made it more pleasurable for Petyr. He watched her calm down, as he continued to fuck her. Petyr kisses her forhead before pulling himself up, kneeling between her legs. He still fucks her slow but deep but he wanted to go deeper still. He crouches, his feet on the mattress and pushes her legs closer to her chest. He shoved his thick long shaft inside her slow and hard. Cersei claws her hair out when suddenly he fucked her faster drilling inside her. She cries, and mewls, until she was so wet, squirting cum. Petyr slides out because of her slickness, his current position won't do so he knelt again. He stroked her with his crown and went inside her again and again. Her hips never stopped jerking along with her frequent ejaculations. Petyr came as well, spilling on her stomach. He kisses her one last time, before her eyes fluttered to close. Unconscious but satisfied. 

Petyr immediately showers and packs his bags. Leaving a note. He gave more than he should have... and waking up next to her will be the biggest mistake he'll do. So he packed his bags and left his hotel. After a high there is always a low that follows with it. He felt like dirt. He felt like he really doesn't deserve Sansa. He is a chronic womanizer and a liar. And that's when he decided to do the right thing. He'll come clean and let her end this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going on a very very dirty path. Since that's all I can write hahahaha


	19. Strawberries and Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past events. From when Sansa was sixteen and Harry left her at a party mentioned in chapter 15 or 16.
> 
> Also a flashback when Sansa was fourteen.

Sansa was furious about Harry leaving her at the party with Myranda. But she wasn't going to cry about it and just go home she told herself. Sansa decides to enjoy, have a few drinks, play some games with friends. Soon alcohol consumed her senses and felt someone kissing her shoulders, touching her ass and brushing of bodies. She was lucky enough that their were good girls in her school. Brienne and Gilly took her away from the craziness of that party.

"Honey I think you had enough. We don't want you on tabloids Stark girl." Brienne said.

"Sansa we can give you a ride home, but I told my parents I'm studying at Brienne's and I'm expected to return in about half an hour from now... so."

"Hmmmm... its alright Gilly, thanks. I'll call my step dad. Argh shit. Where's my phone."

"Uhm oh no. I'm sure you'll find it after the party when Renly posts lost and found items on facebook. Do you know your dad's number? You can use mine."

"Yeah..." Sansa gets Gilly's mobile and dials his number. It was easy to remember because all she had to do was spell 'mockingbird'. He told her that as he always reminded her to call him during emergencies. "Petyr hi. I need you..."

"Sansa? Are you okay. Where are you?"

"I'm at Renly's."

"Baratheon's? Ok wait for me. Stay put and be safe."

"Ok Petyr. Uhm thanks."

Sansa hands Gilly her phone back. "He'll be here soon. I know you need to get going Gilly, thank you. Also Brienne thank you."

"Ok just don't accept drinks from anyone anymore ok. And don't doze off." Brienne said sternly. 

The two left and Sansa stayed seated at the couch. Renly plopped down beside her crying. "Sansa have you heard from Loras?"

"Sorry Renly. I've been busy, we haven't been in touch since last week. Why what happened?"

"He's not answering my calls for days now. He's never going to come back to me. I messed up!"

Sansa's head was heavy. She almost didn't hear what he said. He handed her a shot glass, and instinctively gulped it down as it was all she had been doing all night. All she knew was she was drinking another shot after the other. Her vision blurred, voices inaudible... she was wasted. 

Suddenly she heard someone calling her. She knew that voice so well... she was relieved. Someone hovered over her, and a wisp of mint filled the air around her. It was him. Her body lifted from the couch, so she wrapped her arms around the nape of his neck. Eyes closed, she finds that pointed nip of hair and twirls it with her finger. She smiled to herself like a drunk fool... it was really him.

She was inside a car, they were moving, hearing the engine's sound and the sudden confinement of breathing on closed air. Her head resting on his should. He was so quiet. Was he mad? She asked herself. A few minutes passed, she felt like she can finally talk. Sansa murmurs his name.

"Shhh. Just rest kiddo."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. I don't know why you got yourself drunk like that. It's not like you. I'm just glad your safe. Are you hurt somewhere?"

"I'm fine...are you going to tell mom."

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

"Then I won't. Here drink some water." Petyr pops open a bottle and hands it to her. She sips a little of the liquid. Water never tasted that good before... she must be dehydrated. 

Petyr takes a good look at Sansa. Her lips shines from the water, cheeks all rosy and her eyes droopy. He smirks at how cute she was. Sansa saw his smile and blushed into a deeper red color. She looks down on her lap. She was wearing a very short dress. He didn't realize he was staring at her legs... it was long he realized, his eyes went up in between her thighs. And then suddenly she pulled her skirt down to hide herself from him. Embarrassed he immediately looked away. What was wrong with me, having an internal monologue with himself... "I... I didn't mean to stare. Sorry."

Sansa's throat bobbed. She felt naked under his eyes... she was getting hotter, and felt something wet gushed on her lacy underwear. She felt embarrassed and so she tried to hide her wetness thinking he could smell her arousal. Disappointingly he misinterpreted her movements and stopped looking at her. So she reached for his arm, whispering to what seemed like only her nose could hear, that it was okay and rested her head on his shoulder once again until they reached home. 

Petyr helped her get out the car. Her senses alive as she felt his thumb brush on her bare back. She was either cold, or it was something else because her knees have gotten weak she fell over but luckily he caught her. His driver tried to help but Petyr carried her in his arms again. "Olyvar can you open the front door for us. Then you can go."

Petyr carried her up to her room and gently placed her on bed. Before he let go of her, she tightens her embrace around his neck. Petyr lost balance and sat on the bed, his upper body over her warm and feminine frame. He felt her breast press up to him, her head tilts towards him so her lips was now pressed to his neck. He could only be imagining it, but he felt her tongue brush on his skin, as if she were tasting him. She grazed her lips upto the skin behind his ear and whispered... "Can you stay with me Petyr?"

Petyr was ashamed to admit that he was getting affected by a drunk sixteen year old. And worse, she was his step daughter. He cursed the heavens, she might only be thinking of sleeping beside her. While he was thinking of fucking her senseless. He shook those thoughts away and unlocks himself from Sansa's embrace. He kisses her forehead and gets the teddy bear he gifted her when he first moved in their house. He replaces himself with the bear. She smiles with eyes closed, squeezing the stuffed bear between her breasts. An image popped in his head that it was him swimming between her soft young bosoms. He turns away and combs his fingers through his hair and adjusts his tie lose. He covers her body with the sheets without looking. When he was sure that it was only her beautiful face he'll see, he dared look at her again. Only that this time sky blue, watery orbs was staring right back at him. 

Petyr can't help but kneel down and wiped a tear away. And soon a tear became a continuous stream of tears. He doesn't know what to do. All he knew that Sansa was a lonely child...and he felt responsible. He stood up and removed his shoes, moved the bear aside and got inside the covers with her. 

Sansa can't stop crying, she felt so alone. Harry left her, her mother, her family... Everyone leaves, even Petyr. She didn't even realize that Petyr was holding her, while she cried on his chest. Kissing the crown of her head. He stayed... Sansa calms and snakes her arms over his waist. She scoots closer to him, holding onto him so he won't go away. He has always been there for her, and she loves him for that. 

Petyr at that moment thought he was giving her comfort. But it turns out it was the other way around. He was never been held like that by anyone, for the first time in his life since his mother died. He didn't feel alone. Sansa was still a child, but there's something between them that he can't explain and he knew she felt the same... 

Petyr and Sansa fell asleep, entangled in each other's arms. It was where they belong... with each other.

It was 6am when Petyr woke, his shirt was wet but this time not from Sansa's tears but her drool. Sansa coughed awake her throat too dry, she felt her wet cheek and wiped it with the back of her hand with eyes still half closed. Petyr watched her, she was really still a kid. "Eherm. Good morning kiddo."

Sansa remembers that she was with Petyr so she quickly fixed herself. Prim and proper, innocent and sweet she sat up on bed looking down at him. "Hey good morning. Uhm sorry about your shirt."

Petyr sat up and pats her head. "No problem dog breath." Petyr smirks.

Sansa scowled at him and threw the stuffed teddy bear on his face. Petyr smelled something on the the bear as well. "Even this bear smells weird. I bet you drool on this fellow here too." He laughed out loud as he likes to tease her. 

Sansa blushed. It wasn't her drool that he smelled... it was something else. Sansa grabs the bear away from him, and shoves a pillow on his face. "You're so annoying Petyr! It was good sleep okay?!"

"Okay. Okay. I'll stop. But you know Sansa, I'm glad that you don't snore on your sleep."

"Ugh! Yeah I don't!!! And what if I did. I don't care what you think of me."

"You sleep like a baby. So cute."

Sansa turns her back on him and tries to sleep again. She hears his chuckles, and she secretly laughs too. Little did she know, he was on one arm hovering over her looking at her face. 

"Glad to see that smile again. I'll go back to your mom now, see you at breakfast kiddo."

He kisses her temple before leaving. Sansa lays for a bit but can't find sleep anymore. She stares at the teddy bear. That fellow as he referred to earlier knows her deepest darkest secret.

\---

__

The first few months Petyr moved in. Sansa had been hearing unusual moans from her mother's bedroom. When Margaery visited and stayed at their house for a week. They had a talk about it. 

"Sansa, do you hear that every night?"

"What?"

They heard her mother mewling.

"That!!!"

"Yeah, sometimes when I'm still awake this late."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"It does! I don't know what Petyr is doing to her every time he comes home from work. Should I be worried?"

"Sansa have you rubbed yourself down there."

Margaery was looking at her mid section and Sansa blushed.

"It's alright to admit it. I do too! It's normal I guess. But the real question is... do you know what sex is?"

"Yeah. The reproductive system... its how you make babies."

"They're having sex. Your mom and Petyr."

"Why does it have to be so loud?!"

"I have no clue either! I thought those were for porno only. But you know, someone told me back at home. A friend whose older...that real sex is like ten times more intense than masturbating. Maybe that's why your mom is going gaga."

"So who is that friend Marge? Come on, I know all your friends. How come I don't know him."

"Him. How did you know that he's a 'him'?"

"Gut feel I guess."

"Well, I've been attending these religious studies. And there's this professor whom I gotten close with and had extra classes. He is really old. I kind of feel bad talking about this."

"Marge what did he do to you?"

"Well he touched me. I orgasmed with his fingers. That's how he said it."

"Marge isn't that illegal? Are you okay? Should we tell something to grandmother?"

"I'm okay Sansa. I kind of wanted him to do it. I wanted to feel someone else do that for me. It's kinda tiring you know, rubbing down there. It doesn't excite me. How about you Sansa? What gets you off?"

Sansa remembers Petyr's lips on her in the garden back in Florence. That's what gets her... "I imagine kissing scenes?"

"Wow I envy you. You get excited very easily."

"Well whatever you say. Let's just ignore those sounds we just heard okay?"

"Sansa do you want to see what your step dad is doing to your mom?"

"What do you mean? Watch them have sex? How?! I mean I haven't even watched adult films yet."

"Really? I mean that's even better! Let's hide on the closet or something. Somewhere they can't see us but we can see them. Do you know a place?"

"I don't know Marge. You're up to no good as always." 

"And you always support me! Come on Sansa. Just a peak... aren't you curious?"

Sansa was curious there was no doubt about that. Her crush on her step dad grows day by day. She forces herself to like handsome celebrities so she'd develop an attraction to someone her age. But it just won't work.

"Okay. Just a peak..."

"Yes! So tomorrow night?"

"The thing is there's no place to hide in there Marge. Sorry."

"You're a tease Sansa! Ok just forget about it."

Sansa was relieved. Marge can be crazy at times. 

"So do want to watch porno for the first time instead?"

"Now?"

"Yeah now!"

"Well ok. I'm curious about that for awhile now."

Sansa wasn't sure if she liked it. Fucking can look so weird and messy. The sounds of slapping, a man's semen, but seeing the way a woman's body tremble. She can only imagine what that feels like. Also seeing a man finishing, she imagined how a certain someone would look like if they...

~

One day she got home early from school. She expected that she'd be home alone. She went to the study to get a file from her father's old company. Their school encourages them to think what course they'll take up in college already. And ever since the accident. Being an archeologist was her dream. 

To Sansa's shock, she found her mother bent over the table as Petyr fucks her from behind. They were facing the windows so they didn't see her. They were fully clothed, but her mother's dress was bunched up her waist. Petyr's movements were frantic, here mom's moans was getting louder. 

Sansa can't move. She cannot even breathe.

"Oh Petyr yes! Don't stop. Fuck me hard!"

Petyr pulls on her mother's hair and kisses her neck. His thrusts lasts a second or two longer before he thrusts again this time. Again and again. Her mother cries every time. Soon she saw Cat's legs give in, knees buckled, her upper body collapses on the table. Cat cursed so loud, "Oh my gawd! Come inside me Petyr. Please!"

Sansa finds her feet moving back out of the door. The last thing she heard was his voice. "I am not done with you yet my wife."

Sansa ran up to her room and locked the door. She cried and doesn't know what to feel. Her hand crept to her sex. Sansa started to pleasure herself. She closes her eyes and sees herself being fucked by him. Unconscientious, she craved for more and the closest this he have that's him was the bear he gave her. She mounted the bear and started rocking her hips. She humped the lifeless toy hard and fast until there was only white light. 

After, her head was blank. Guilt crept in. What she did was nasty... But she found doing it again and again since she was fourteen.

\----

That bear was her relief every time her hormones kick in and there was only one person in her mind she fucks. She started to feel retarded for being that way. So Sansa was thankful when she met Harry at sixteen. They clicked for a time, had fun and fooled around. She was normal after all and just tells herself that the thing with Petyr was only a weird childhood crush. 

She thought about her recent breakup with Harry. Her ego hurt, because she was cheated on. But then Sansa remembers how Petyr held her... its like she's healed in an instant. She felt like tumbling back to her old obsession along with the bad habits that comes with it.

"Fuck! Get over it Sansa!" She sighs out loud.

Sansa showers, ready to start a brand new day. It was a Sunday and she expected to spend some time with Cat. 

"Hey Sweetie good morning."

"Good morning mom. You look nice. Where you headed?"

"Oh Sansa, I need to go to this luncheon. Petyr's coming with me so I have an excuse to leave early."

Petyr appeared from the kitchen. He wore an apron over his tux. He couldn't be any cuter.

"Sansa breakfast is ready for you at the table. Prepared by yours truly."

"Petyr you shouldn't have...but that's so sweet of you. But we need to get going or we'll be late!" Cat interjected.

Petyr winked and waved at Sansa.

"Hey Petyr!"

She called out to him while Cat dragged him away. "Thanks! You look cute in that apron!" She chuckled.

Petyr forgot to remove it. He quickly fixes himself but Cat was impatient and went ahead. Sansa catches up on on him and helped him untie the apron and pull it over his head without messing his hair. She fixes his bowtie and dusted his shoulders with her palm. "There. Now you're handsome."

"Thanks kiddo! See you later then."

Sansa went to the kitchen and saw her breakfast. He made a stack of pancakes with strawberries and cream in between layers. On top was strawberries formed like a smiling face with a whipped cream nose. There was also a note. "Sansa, Don't be sad. Just smile, because the world could not resist but smile back to you. Your mother loves you. And I always have your back. - Petyr."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's something between them for the longest time. But subtle urges and sweetness only. Hope y'all like it.


	20. Time Bomb

Petyr arrived at Sansa's flat early in the morning the day after next. He greeted her with a loving smile and peppered kisses on her lips, cheek and neck. "You look beautiful my love. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Petyr. Let me get a few things and then I'm ready to go."

"Go ahead, take your time. No pressure." 

Sansa kisses his lips again, slipping in her tongue in his mouth before taking his upper lip, and then opening her mouth to him as he deepens their kiss. They got lost from that one affectionate kiss, hands all over each other, sounds of their sweet, slow kisses and sighs filled the room. Sansa giggles, hand on his jaw... preventing him from capturing her lips again. She watched him open his eyes slowly, out of breath, his lips and the skin surrounding it was flushed red. Sansa can't help but give him a peck on the lips, and then his cheek before she envelopes him in a warm embrace. He wraps his arms around her in return, burying his face on her neck, breathing in her scent. They stay like that for a good minute. Without words, it's how they say I long for you and I love you.

Sansa steps back blushing, tucking her hair behind her ear, without looking at him. "So... where was I? Oh yeah! My things, I need to get ready!!!" Sansa was fidgety and Petyr blushed... his hands on his sides. If he touches her again he was sure they'll pull each other for a passionate kiss once more. For some reason, they are suddenly shy from how they are so taken with each other. Like a new couple who just had their first mind blowing kiss.

Petyr puts a hand on his chest. It was beating so fast, he smiled to himself. He knew right then that his feelings for Sansa are getting more real and clear to him, it scares the heck out of him. But at the same time he's like on cloud nine.

It was an 8-hour flight. Sansa is felt like throwing up from nervousness. She admitted to herself that her fear of flying won't ever go away but she's able to deal with it with Petyr by her side. Outside London she was still a minor, and being on a commercial flight together she knew that acting like newlyweds, like they had been for the past couple of weeks, isn't a good idea. 

They were in a first class suite that allows them to have some privacy. Petyr always checking on how's she's feeling. Their hands clasped and he kept kissing the top of her hand. Petyr captured her lips in a slow sweet kiss when everyone including the cabin crew were seated for take off. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, but I want more." Sansa blushes.

He chuckles, "You have me for five whole days my love. I promise you that it will be unforgettable. Thank you for coming with me on this trip, I love you."

"I love you too Petyr." Sansa gives him a short kiss. "We're kind of getting cheesy don't you think?"

"I noticed. But I don't mind, do you? I don't want to hold back on saying what I feel for you. I love you Sansa!"

Petyr said it too loud. "Shhhh..." Sansa laughs then hugs him tight. "I'm so happy right now Petyr..."

"I feel the same, you make me very happy.. Do you believe me?"

"I do..."

~~~

Petyr's elite club membership for F1 enthusiasts provides luxury accommodations every time he watches F1 race around the world. This time they are stay at a presidential suite at Yas Viceroy. The had a nice view of the race track from their suites balcony but Petyr said they're be watching at the VIP lounge with Oberyn and Elia Martell.

"The event starts tomorrow evening. Before that Oberyn made arrangements that we can all go together. He is looking forward to meeting you."

"Do they know about us?"

"They don't know yet my love. You're still my step daughter..."

"It would be hard not to kiss nor touch you. Can't we just tell them, like with Varys and Rhaella?"

"I'm afraid not. Oberyn has young daughters your age. Also a nephew he wanted you to meet that me and Cat agreed to before..."

"So you we're planning to set me up with a boy?"

"I did, but it's different now..."

"I have a feeling that our time here will be so much fun Petyr." Sansa laughs at their situation. It somehow excites her.

"I bet it will be. I know that face Sansa... I won't act like a jealous prick. And besides you are mine when it gets dark."

"It's getting dark outside now... what time is it?" Sansa steps closer to him, kissing his neck and unbuttons his shirt.

Petyr hugs her tightly, unable to move she groans... "Almost seven. Hmmm Sansa... would you like to eat? Maybe walk around the vicinity?" 

Sansa was a bit disappointed, no quickie she guessed. "Alright. I'd love to Petyr."

The hotel was big and extremely modern. It was like the Mockingbird Hyde, only 10x bigger and has lots of added amenities.

Petyr holds her hand as they stroll along the beach. "I thought you said no touching?" But she tightened her hold on his hand, afraid that he'll change his mind.

Petyr chuckles and just kisses to top of her hand. 

"The sky is so beautiful Petyr. The sun is the closest I've seen. It's breathtaking!" Sansa says happily.

"Nothing compares to you my love. Everywhere I look with you in the picture is breathtaking."

"I'm not buying it! Come on Petyr, you should really look around. Its beautiful... I wish to see more of this. More of the world, the people... the rawness of everything."

"And you will Sansa. I believe in everything you do." Petyr sits on a beach bed and pulls Sansa to sit on his lap.

"Petyr, I don't want to be away from you longer than three days ever again. It's maddening...

"I promise...I won't disappear that long from now on."

They kiss until the sun disappeared from the horizon. After they went to the restaurant to eat and the shopping mall within the island resort to buy a few things. Petyr only brought suits, not suitable for the humid weather. Sansa would love to choose some clothes for him, but Petyr sure knows how to dress.

He shops with such ease, he was so confident with his sense of style. She can tell taht Petyr knew that would look good in ensemble he chose but she was glad that he always asks for her opinion. When she suggests a different item, he'd agree with her and buy it right away. Sansa tried to experiment with this new power she has over his man and started to choose a more daring style for him. She dragged him to Gucci, they had florals, paisley, metallic, textured material... Generally everything less boring men's wear. They got him a short sleeved white shirt with tiger embroidered on the collar, a loafer, a chino shorts and a green jacket. They also bought an all navy blue outfit--cardigan, shirt and paisley slim fit pants. And a sleek and sexy all black outfit.

"I'm a new man." Petyr chuckles after he pays for everything.

"My man. I love you." Sansa whispers so nobody could hear and softly kisses his cheek. Sansa goes out and left Petyr while he gave instructions about where to deliver the items they just bought.

Petyr follows Sansa only to find her talking to Ellaria. She sees him and nods as he walks towards them.

"Hi Ellaria, what a nice surprise! You look lovely." Petyr kisses her cheek.

"It's me who is surprised. We could have arranged for dinner if we knew you were already here."

"Where is Oberyn? I see you met Sansa Stark?"

"He's around somewhere. I knew it was her from afar, I had to get closer and talk to her. Such a beauty!"

"Thank you Ellaria, but not as beautiful you."

The two ladies smile at each other. But then Ellaria reached out to hold Petyr's hand. "Petyr I believe we need to talk." Petyr gave her a questioning look. "About the email you sent awhile ago. I have a few questions, better talk about now so it won't be in the way of your vacation."

"Ah I see that. Can I go to you later? I just want to see Sansa back to our suite."

"Come on Petyr. She's young, maybe she wants to shop more or go to the bar... it's too early to put fine women like us to bed, right Sansa?"

"I'm kind of tired too Ellaria and I have to finish a paper and email it by tomorrow morning. But! I like that idea, I would like to go snoop around this place some other night. Thank you."

"Such a sweet girl. You and Trystane would surely get along well." She saw Petyr put a hand on her lower back, and then leers at him. "Petyr, I'll just send someone to escort you in about half an hour? Is that ok?"

"Ok see you later Ellaria. And thank you..."

"Don't thank me yet." 

Petyr raised his brow and smirks.

Ellaria watched the two walk together as they leave. They don't touch unlike how they were since they arrived. Her family owned the island resort after all, she has eyes everywhere. Ellaria smirked and guessed that they wanted to keep their relationship a secret for now.

Oberyn sneak up behind her. "Well what do you think?"

"Well I can't blame Baelish. Sansa Stark is simply irresistible."

"Poor Cat though. But at least they look great together. I'm not all for it but..."

"They have 'the vibe' darling."

"You mean our vibe? Our type? Isn't she too young... Aha! You like her don't you!?"

"Maybe. We'll see..."

"I think I might like that. I wanted to try Petyr too."

Ellaria pinched Oberyn on his rib, and he laughs. One thing this couple is known for is their open sexuality.

~~~

"So you're leaving me here?"

"Sansa, its about the divorce. It would be weird to bring you with me."

"I know. But you could have said no for now... I feel like you are avoiding me."

"It won't take long I promise. Besides you have your report to work on."

"I just said that as an excuse. I have nothing to do here..."

"Sansa alright I understand, we'll make it quick." 

"What? This is not about that..." She said, almost like a whisper.

"I mean we'll make the meeting short..." Petyr chuckles.

"This is not funny Petyr. Just go..." Sansa turns her back on him.

"Believe me, there's nothing more that I want in this world than to be with you always..." Petyr wraps his arms around her. "Someday you might just grow tired of me and leave."

"I'll grow tired of you if you keep doing this."

"I'm going to meet a lawyer so we can be together. Isn't that what you want?"

"Well what about that night when you hanged up on me when I was half naked... I know that you weren't alone..."

"Sansa I had to... it's something that you do not need to know... It's just business so I'd keep everyone in line according to my plan. Trust me... It's only you that I want my love."

"Is it the same for me? Make me love you so I'd trust you? Mom was right. You've planned all of this."

"What are you trying to say? Sansa, why do I feel like we're about to fight big time... Calm down please."

"Mom had transferred all the Starks assets under my name when you two married. You knew and now you're manipulating me into marrying you."

"You know what? Maybe I shouldn't divorce Cat. If I wanted your money, I will 'manipulate' her to revoke all your inheritance and ask to split it with you and our child. That is easier don't you think?!"

"Easy? Fucking me was more convenient and enjoyable don't you think?"

"Cat will disinherit you once you have chosen to be with me or else she'd be left alone with nothing..."

Sansa couldn't say anything because it was possible. Cat was very disappointed with her the last time they saw each other...

"I don't care about your fortune. Its the Lannisters that I'm after. Sansa, this is what I've set out to do even before I married Cat. You can't change it. I told you that I'm not good for you. Just tell me if you want me gone, I'll stay away..."

"So nothing can stop you... You'd risk everything."

There was a pause between them, and Sansa realized Petyr's infinite hunger for power. This was a different side of him she never saw before and she wasn't sure if he's still the same man she had fallen deeply for.

"Was it you? Did Tywin order you to kill my family? The plane crash, was it you who did it?"

"I knew they are planning to get rid of Ned. Forgive me Sansa, but I might never even tried to stop it from happening back then. We don't really know each other."

All the color from her face drained. "I hate you."

"I just didn't think they'd wipe all of your family. I was mortified when I heard the plane crash thinking Cat was in there. You know what your mother is to me Sansa... When I learned that she was alive... I always felt responsible for you and Cat. Don't you see? I am helping you avenge your family."

"Liar! You don't have the right to play hero here. You are only serving yourself." Her knees buckled and Petyr caught her.

"Sansa no, please... l never knew back then that Cat and I would reconnect and marry. And more so, I never expected to fall in love with you... I'm an arse I know and yes I want everything! But without you, what else is there? Sansa I have gotten weak... I can't move or breathe without you by my side."

She tried to push him away but her vision started to get blurry. "Just go, leave me alone please. I can't stand being near you anymore... Leave!"

Petyr saw how emotional Sansa was. He decided to leave her alone as she have asked. It breaks him to think it was for the best that she'd hate him. Their time together was too good to be true and at the same time very complicated, it was like a time bomb waiting to explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And I edited unfinished sentences. I guess it's were I stopped typing at some point and fell asleep. Hahaha
> 
> S7PxS!!! I'm freaking out. Leaks can't be true. I chant this every minute of the day!


	21. Shattered

Sansa cried until she fell asleep. Petyr didn't come back to their suite that night and she was not sure if that made matters worse or it was better that way. Petyr betrayed her family, he constantly cheats on her, but she somehow scolds herself into believing that it was something she deserved for what they did to her mother. She tells herself that he only wants her because she's worth something to him. Petyr doesn't love her and she's a fool for letting him use and take advantage of her young heart. These are the thoughts that keeps running on her head all night. How could she believe anything he says after everything. Sansa stares at the ceiling, her heart ache, it was heavy and it felt like someone is gripping on it. She prays for it to stop but it doesn't. 

Sansa purchased a plane ticket back home. Her fear of flying doesn't compare to the pain she's feeling now. This trip ended quickly as she even hasn't even unpacked her things yet.

The doorbell rang hoping it was a hotel staff to help her with her luggages but was surprised to be greeted by three ladies with the same beauty as Ellaria. 

"Uhm may I help you?" Sansa reluctantly asked the three smirking girls.

"You're Sansa right? Asked the shorthaired one who seemed to be the youngest. Same age as her.

"Yes. I am Sansa Stark. I... I wasn't expecting anyone... I must go."

"Mother said you just came in last night. You're already leaving? That's a bummer."

"Mother?"

"Our mother is Ellaria Sand. She asked us to keep you company during your stay here. My name is Nymeria." She extends a hand to her and Sansa lightly shakes her hand but her grip was strong it hurt.

"Hey stop it Ny, you're hurting her." Swatting her sister's hand away from Sansa, it was the shorthaired girl again. "I'm Tyene and this is our eldest sister Obara. Aren't you going to invite us in?"

"Oh sorry. Please come in all of you." Sansa steps aside and let's them in... she wasn't at all comfortable with them. But it felt like she didn't have a choice."

"Sansa, mother said we should take you somewhere. We'd be in trouble if we let you leave." Obara said in a straight forward manner.

"I don't want to get you guys in trouble but I already booked a flight. I appreciate your hospitality, I can speak to her if you want because I really need to go..."

"Come on Sansa, stay for awhile. Trystane will pick us up later. We'll go skydiving! It'll be fun!Please just stay for a day or two?" 

Tyene was warm and jolly Sansa found it hard to resist her. "I guess I could rebook my flight tomorrow."

"Yippee that's the spirit!" Tyene walks closer and whispers something to her... "Ignore stone cold Obara she's cool. Nymeria she'll warm up to you later you'll see. For now just stick with me." Tyene winks at her and Sansa smiles for the first time that day. 

"Sansa I think you need to pack a few clothes. We'll be staying in Dubai tonight at Trystane's. Our cousin is turning 21 and will be throwing a party." Obara quips.

"Ok... sure I will. Can you give me a moment to pack?"

Obara just nods, but Tyene hooks an arm to her volunteering to help her. "So I heard you fought with your step dad that's why you're leaving? Did you learn about your parent's divorce just now? You can talk to me about it... it'll help ease what you're feeling."

"I hate him and I don't want to see his face again."

"Woah you're really angry at him huh?"

"Yes. I don't know how to deal with him anymore, so It's better if I just left."

"I understand. Anyhow, later you can scream all your anger at him up there in the sky. And then we'll party hard, you'll forget about him."

"I'd like that very much. Thank you Tyene."

\---

"Yo Petyr! Nice seeing you again man. Where is the lovely Ms. Stark?"

"We're getting a divorce haven't you heard?"

"You look grumpy Petey. I heard and I am sorry about that, I thought you already found your happily ever after." Oberyn was being sarcastic, but Petyr caught on and just smirked. "I was asking about the young and beautiful Sansa Stark. I wanted to meet her."

"She's probably asleep. And I may need to book a new suite."

"Oh my Petyr Baelish. Knowing you...you are not a gentleman. Passing up to sleep in the same room with your new paramour? What did you do to the poor girl?"

"Oh hi Ellaria. You met Sansa... can you please check on her tomorrow? I'm afraid she is not feeling well. I can't talk to you about it. It's complicated... and Sansa is not my new paramour and will never be."

"Earlier today I saw you french kissing the girl. Don't play coy with me Baelish. This could affect your case. If I may remind you, I'm your lawyer. You need to tell me everything about the little family of yours."

"I know Ellaria. Let's just say that we made a huge mistake. An affair that shouldn't have took place. It was consensual I had to be clear on that. What I need and I would be indebted to you is that... I want to cut all relations I have with Cat and Sansa. All legal matters I leave it to you."

"And what's in it for us?"

"Unlimited use of my escorts forever?"

"That's all?"

"Money? I'll write a check..."

"I don't want your filthy money Baelish."

"Then what else do you want?"

"You... sleep here tonight. With me and Oberyn. I heard from a certain spider of your services for Cersei Lannister all these years. Would you care to grant us a night?"

"A night of what. I'm sorry Ellaria I am not in the mood. If what I'm thinking is what you're pertaining to."

"Darling, my Ellaria. Give the mockingbird a break. Let's just help him now... maybe someday he'll willingly join us in out escapades." Oberyn said while kissing Ellaria's neck.

"Well darling...I know how to compromise. Petyr how about joining us on a special party tomorrow?"

"Sure Ellaria. May I know what sort of party is that? Any kinks?"

"A masquerade." 

Oberyn chuckles. "A kinky masquerade that is. It'll be fun Petey."

"Okay I'll go. It's a reasonable compromise in exchange for your help I guess."

"Good. Wear the suit and mask I'm sending you tomorrow and it's a done deal.", said Ellaria.

"I'm fucked aren't I?" Petyr asked humorously, but he wasn't totally happy with the idea. He should be at peace in Sansa's arm. He should be making love to her right now. He should just let go of everything and ask her to elope and live in another country. To be not in control all the time and just be.

But it's too late for that now. He is back yet again in this dark world of money, drugs, blood and sex. He felt his heart drop, now shattered into pieces. He was living Ned's life for the past eight years. Olenna was right, that someday someone with smash that perfect little bubble. And he can't keep hiding from the life he had before and what he truly is.

"It's been a long day for me boys, I'll leave you two to catch up. Petyr leave it all to me, you'll be okay." 

"Thank you for your help Ellaria."

Ellaria kisses Oberyn goodnight. She then walks over to Petyr, sits on his lap and gives him a slow kiss on the lips too. He kisses her back not to offend her. It just how she is... "You smell and taste different Petyr. It's probably that girl... I like it."

"Probably. Goodnight Ellaria, see you tomorrow at the morning race?" Sadness wash over Petyr every time Sansa is brought up. But he is good at hiding his feelings, he was confident he doesn't look shattered on the outside as he is actually inside.

"Yeah tomorrow." Ellaria crashed her lips to him once more. He was shocked. Petyr on his peripheral vision sees Oberyn standing beside them. He grabs Ellaria's jaw, breaking their kiss.

"Darling you know I hate it when you leave me out. Let me have taste too." Oberyn licks her lips and chin and forcefully sticks his tongue inside her mouth. Meanwhile Ellaria was rubbing his cock over his slacks and then eventually unzipping his fly to pull out his cock. Oberyn freed his cock as well and pulled her wife's hair, egging him to suck him off. Ellaria skillfully pumps Petyr's hard cock and giving Oberyn a blow at the same time, their grunts and groans filled the room. Oberyn came first as Ellaria swallowed all his thick white cum. He was still twitching when Ellaria knelt down in front of Petyr taking him inside her mouth too. She sucked his balls and took his full length deep into her throat. Petyr can't help bucking his hips up, again and again. Ellaria now knows how deep he wants it so she went on gagging and bobbing her head. Petyr slumped back, his hand gripped on her hair, he's eyes shuts as he came. Shooting his cum inside her mouth. Ellaria moans at how good it tastes, she licks him clean as if she wanted more.

"You are doing a good job darling, it was so hot. I'm ready to fuck you now..." Oberyn kneels behind her and kisses Ellaria, tasting Petyr on her and he moans on their kiss. He rips her dress and pulls her underwear aside and rams his cock inside her dripping pussy. Petyr watch them fuck beneath him, Ellaria was splayed over his thighs her face beside his semi hard cock while Oberyn pounds her from the back. Ellaria licks his precum, Petyr was getting hard again. "Oh Oberyn yes right there! Ah! Fuck!"

Pety tucks himself in his pants and leaves. It would be a long night for the couple he assumes, and he doesn't want to get involved more than he already had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So s7 stuff out there probably affected my writing. It's getting very dim...


	22. Not In This Time

Petyr met Oberyn at the racing circuit. The members of the club are to race with each other before the main event that day. The race gets cut down to 150kilometers and the winner gets a bag of goodies, from gadgets, to jewelries and vacation packages. "Good morning Baelish! Had a good sleep? Are you ready to eat my dust?!"

"I had enough sleep to win. Don't you worry old friend." Petyr pats his arm. 

There are 20 club members who participated in the racing event some are well known like the smuggler Davos Seaworth. Stannis Baratheon. Nestor Royce, Barristan Selmy, Sandor Clegane, Meryn Trant, and Ramsay Bolton to name a few. Jaime Lannister used to race with them. Racing was actually the one thing they have in common, outside of it they don't talk because of Cersei. There was a time that Jaime got very angry with him when he first learned about his affair with his twin sister and purposely bumped on his car. They both spin out of track but Petyr's got hit by other cars that he broke a limb and an arm. He was at the hospital for a month and stayed in Monaco for a couple more. Far away from Jaime... He never saw him again after that because of his unfortunate accident at the mines a year after. Cersei blames Ned for it but it was actually their own father's fault that Jaime died. Jaime was only following his father's orders that time. When Ned presentsed them data that it was not safe to mine in that location in Spain, and there are many locals living around the site that would be affected... the Lannisters ignores the warning. Tywin never listened and even got irritated, he aked Jaime to facilitate the mining activities overseas. There were severe mishaps and a hundred miners were buried alive including Jaime. Tywin points the blame to Ned to cover up his guilt which makes Cersei conclude that Ned planned the accident so the mining would stop. That started the rift between the Lannisters and the Starks... Ned was foolish as he didn't stop the investigations about what caused the accident. He was suspicious that it was staged, and someone just tries to put the blame on him. Until now Petyr doesn't know who's really behind everything. Tywin, Jaime and Ned are all gone. But from his last meeting with Cersei he learned that Roose Bolton will be the temporary COO of Casterly Mining Corp. before Joffrey takes over after he graduates. Petyr hadn't put much thought on it. But Roose gained so much from everything that happened it puts a red flag on the Boltons.

The race ended at 30laps. Petyr finished at 3rd place... Davos 2nd and Ramsay was 1st. Davos shakes his hand... "Baelish it's unusual you didn't win this time. Everything ok mate?"

"I'm good Seaworth just a bit distracted right now."

"He's missing a muse. No lady to show off to this time." Oberyn cuts in.

"Ha. I see, woman problems. Good luck with that." Davos said, case closed and leaves. 

"Oberyn where's Ellaria?"

"Whoa there man. She's still my wife... one blow from her is enough for now."

"I just want to ask about Sansa."

"Oh. She's up at the box watching I guess. Just call her."

Petyr dials Ellaria and she told her that her daughters are with her. That they're flying to Dubai to go skydiving.

"Sansa doesn't like airplanes. And jumping out of it is big NO Ellaria. She could get sick or faint or..."

"Relax Baelish. Let the girl face her fears. She's stronger than you think."

"I know but..." Ellaria hangs up on him. "Shit!"

"Hey man just chill. What I meant earlier was call Sansa. If you called her directly you wouldn't have all these questions swimming on your head. What if she wants to go? Just let her be. Maybe its good to give each other some space." Oberyn said while he pops and shakes a giant Moet and sprays it over to Petyr to cool him down literally.

\---

Sansa was introduced to Trystane at the lobby. He was good looking, she likes his dark curls. "Hello Sansa I am Trystane. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Kissing both her cheeks.

"Hi Trystane, nice to meet you too. Uhm thanks for your time today."

"Like I said it's my pleasure."

Trystane offered his arm as they walked to the limousine. They are taking a private jet to Dubai. She checks her iphone if there was any message from Petyr but disappointingly there was none. If he couldn't send her a message telling where he's at or what he's doing, its really not going to work out for them. Even a simple 'sorry, can we talk.' was enough for her to agree in meeting him and hear his explanation but there isn't. It infuriates her more. "He simply doesn't care!" Sansa says out loud without meaning to.

Trystane and the girls were shocked. "Hey you alright? Who doesn't care?"

"Oh. It's nothing... Don't mind me, its uh...the news."

Tyene chuckles and types something on her phone and passes it to Sansa.

"If it's your step dad. Mother messaged asking if you're ok. She said that he was bugging her all day asking about you. To check if you're ok, if you're having fun... he is worried sick when he learned your going skydiving."

Sansa's heart swelled and that put a small smile on her face, but it doesn't change the fact that he betrayed her. "Thanks Tyene." She typed back.

"Actually I have something to tell you guys about me." Sansa said nervously.

"What is it Sansa? Is everything okay." Said Trystane. 

"Actually no. I have a fear of flying, in any aircraft in particular. My family died from a plane crash... it's a bit ironic that I'll be riding one and jump out of it for fun."

"Sansa I'm so sorry to hear that. We won't go if you don't want to." said Trystane.

Nymeria was a bit irritated as she was obviously looking forward to go skydiving. "How on earth did you get here if you're afraid of airplanes?"

"Nymeria!" Obara warns her.

"I... Petyr's with me. He makes me feel safe." She chocked and tears up. She was a mess... it's humiliating. She can't be like that forever. She can't rely on him anymore. No can protect anyone but herself she thought. Tyene holds her hand, assuring her that it will be okay. She calmed a bit, thinking that Petyr isn't the only person who can be kind to her... there are others she only needs to open eyes and her heart. "Uhm you know what guys. I think it's time to face my fears. I can't be like this forever. Besides I have you guys, I'll get my strength from all of you."

It was the first time Sansa saw Nymeria smile and so did everyone cheering her on. They're all young and adventurous so why not? She can't back out now.

\---

"She did it Baelish. Obara said they're all having fun and she's okay. A bit shaken but overall ok." 

"Thanks for the news Ellaria." Petyr said coolly as watches the race, smoking a cigar.

Ellaria shakes her head and smiles. As far as she knows he stopped smoking years ago, he was too tense all day he grabbed one and now he's on his third stick.

"You love her don't you? Obviously not as a daughter... but maybe more than you love Cat?" Oberyn asks him.

"I don't know. I'm confused. I just keep on hurting her... that isn't love. I'm too corrupt and... she's too good for me Oberyn. I need to let her go."

"That's love alright Petyr. It's the first time I'm seeing you care for someone so much as you have with her. You even admitted that someone is too good for you. Which never happens." Oberyn chuckles.

"You're letting her live her life and at the same time still caring for her. Selfless Petyr Baelish in the name of love? Well that's new..." adds Ellaria.

"Ok stop it. I won't hear anything from both of you anymore. Just let me sort this out for myself. I'm trying to move on from Cat, so I fuck around...maybe I'm just fucking her daughter, maybe not. None of this is close to love. Sometimes I wonder if I am capable to love, but I just can't I guess." He says with a smug.

"Okay you're a sick bastard we get it. Just stay away from the poor girl... stick with that plan. But just remember, the more you deny your feelings, the more it will eat you up. You'll be upgraded to an old miserable sick bastard." 

"Yeah. Yeah. What ever you say Oberyn. Love is just an illusion. The climb is all there is."

"Not in the time we live in old friend. Just look at us Martells... we fuck around but we sure do love each other till death do us part. Right darling?"

"Yes Oberyn my scorpion prince... But maybe Sansa is different. Every woman is different, maybe she wants exclusivity and loyalty...ownership. She's a wolf Petyr. You just have to work extra hard to keep your woman happy and secured. Never neglect her needs most especially... stop whispering songs to other women's ear mockingbird."

"Look are we going to watch the race or not?" Petyr said sarcastically, but in a light manner. He puts off his cigar... he smirks at them, Oberyn has his hands up in the air, surrendering to his final warning and they all give small chuckles. Petyr was feeling very positive again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pxs still. Peace yow.
> 
> Oh I added something on chapter 21 at the end. dethronejane pointed out that it could have been hot so I added that thing. 
> 
> Let me know if think a chapter's missing something so I can fix it. Tell me what's your flavah!


	23. My Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets confusing to read, please bear with me. I may be as high as the characters lol!

It was like her insides were being compressed into a ball. Here eyes shut as she felt the wind on her skin, she was shouting at the top of her lungs until she was of breath and then she shouts some more. Soon, the churning of her stomach disappeared. She felt free and unfettered by anything else other than that moment. 

Shook out of the adrenaline, she felt like being vacuumed backwards. The guide opened the chute as they're now just gliding. Feeling the cool breeze of her surroundings and admiring her view of the manmade wonders beneath her. Sansa felt proud of herself, she conquered her fear. She looks up the sky spreading her arms...she then closed her eyes for a moment and imagined her father and siblings looking down at her from heaven gracing her with strength and love. 

She thought of her mom... her smile and warmth a mother can only give. Sansa misses her... Sansa realize that the world is so much bigger than their grief. It was ok to miss her family but it doesn't mean she should be sad and fearful all the time. 

Petyr's smiling face suddenly popped on her mind. A montage of him being funny, playful and romantic consumes her thoughts. She silently smiles at herself, because they have been doing very inappropriate things to each other. But she can't seem to remember anything explicitly graphic about it other than his sweet smiles, the feeling of his kisses and embrace. The sound of his voice, his taste and smell...the intimacy of it all...the feeling of him inside her, experiencing ecstasy together and then after it felt like there was no else in the world but them. It's like Petyr is imprinted in her mind, body and soul. It was pure bliss. It was love...

Sansa felt her foot hit the ground. She didn't notice that they already landed. Her knees buckles but the guides steadies her asking if she was ok. She smiles brightly and says that she'll be fine. Sansa, Trystane, Obara, Nymeria and Tyene reunited after they removed their gears. They were all still excited, they knew that the adrenaline rush isn't going away any soon. 

"Thank you for taking me with guys. It's the best experience I ever had in my life. I didn't knew I could do it. Thank you so much!"

Sansa jumps and hugs Trystane, and then Tyene. She felt so young and free. They took a lot of photos all together from all their activities that day. After dinner they were getting ready for Trystane's party. Sansa was dressed in black flowy shimmering gown that hugs ever curve of her body. Her arms, back and chest were accentuated by a deep V cut along with slit showing her long legs. 

Sansa waited for the other girls... and finds herself looking at their photos. And then she stumbled on a photo of her and Petyr in Monaco while they were touring the city. He sent them to her on that eight hour flight going to Abu Dhabi... They also had one at the villa, with the view of the ocean. She then saw the video of them kissing, at the tub the day after when they first slept together. Both their eyes were sparkling... she was glowing as she giggles in between kisses. 

The past few weeks was an emotional roller coaster for her. But then she realized that maybe it was hard for him too. She witnessed how devoted he was to her mom, how hurt he was when she left him. Sure she was there for him... but he didn't really had the time for himself to sort his feelings. Did they rush their relationship? 

Admittedly Sansa's answer to her own thoughts was yes. It was too fast and too much. The change in their relationship was like wildfire ready to consume them. All her life, he saw him at his best with her mom. It was a quiet life. And now she was learning more about him that she didn't know. Sides of him that frightens her... he was beginning to be too much to handle. Too overwhelming in all aspects. One moment they're drowning in love and then suddenly it goes fast downhill in trash. He has too many secrets and one of those is his involvement with her family's death. 

Sansa's thoughts stopped at that. It was blank, a dead end. Tyene was waving at her face, she was staring into nothing, dead to her surroundings.

"Hey Sansa are you ok?" 

Sansa snaps out of her blank state. She stands up abruptly and drops her phone. "Yeah Tyene. I'm fine, is everyone ready? You look so gorgeous!"

She bends down to pick her phone but Tyene got it for her first. "Here, thank you Sansa! You look gorgeous as well! And this... is one lucky man! Is he your boyfriend?" Tyene was pertaining to the image she saw on her phone as Tyene hands it back to her. 

"He is...but not anymore I guess." Sansa says as she turns her phone off and keeps it in her purse.

"Oh I'm sorry Sansa..."

"It's ok you didn't know. I'll be fine..."

"Ok, but look at the bright side. You'll get to explore tonight! No boyfriend to think about for now."

Sansa smiles and agrees. 

"Oh and we have to wear these masks. Its a masquerade ball."

"Wow, its like a hybrid of a headdress and a mask. Its uh... to elaborate and glamorous, and kinda big. I love it!"

"It is huh? I am glad you love it!"

The girls went to the venue of the party where they'll just meet Trystane, the main man of the night. Sansa was in awe of the place. Everything was gold and saffron in color with prisms of colors from crystal chandeliers... there were like three hundred guests all with much more flamboyant masks, some have even armors. "This is amazing." Sansa says almost drooling in amazement.

"Welcome to our world Sansa. Let go of all your reservations tonight. Trust me."

She can trust her to losen up a bit. She knows no one there except for her four new friends. Plus only 1/4 of her face shows. Her mask was half like dragonfly, it was white with opals and diamonds. It was exquisitely crafted. Tyene has a sphynx like mask. Nymeria was like a black swan... Obara had a Roman feel, like a warrior in iron casted mask. Some guests had a joker mask, had beaks, and a few had all their faces covered down to their necks. 

"Sansa there are peculiarities to this party... it is not a typical party plentiful of food and drinks. All that is served here are these pills." Obara shows her a container almost like a jewelry box with three soft gel pills. "The red one is equal to a glass of wine. The blue is a mild stimulant. And the black one something I suggest you don't take not unless you want to go all wild."

"It is a strong drug that will set you lose. It will make you high as fuck." Tyene quipped.

"Is it legal? To take these..." Sansa was worried and shocked at the same time.

"It is but only for tonight. If you know what I mean..." says Tyene.

Obara continues with her introduction... "And aside from these pills, it can be risky to remove your mask... You see it's like a game. In here you can be whomever you want. You can even change your name."

"What if I remove my mask accidentally."

"Well the fun ends does it? You may look at the masks at protection, it serves to protect your privacy... or identity incase things get crazy."

"What is in the other side of the hall?" Sansa noticed a giant curtain, like it was a forbidden area.

"Where my father is, his kind of party. When you go there, be ready to be groped and fucked if you want to. It will be like a big orgy in there much later."

"Will you go in there?" Sansa asks reluctantly.

"No. But the key thing here is you find someone in this part of the hall that you want to bring on the other side..." Nymeria clarifies.

"If there's spark. And you just know he or she will get you on fire, figuratively... then go for it Sansa!" Tyene suggested.

"I'm still a minor. I guess I'll just stay in this side of the hall and indulge with these little pills here." Sansa said casually and pops a red one in her mouth. 

"You are? I didn't know that. You look matured..." Nymeria was tackless as usual.

"But in a good way." They heard Trystane's voice. It was hard to know who he was with all the masks. But he walks to them and bows, kissing Sansa's hand. "You look beautiful tonight. Well I mean, you're always beautiful Sansa." 

"Thank you Trystane. And happy birthday! The theme of your party is awesome... and kind of different. Did you do the planning?"

"Oh no. I didn't, it was my uncle Oberyn's idea... If it was me I'd be sailing in a yacht with friends."

"That is not a bad idea. I think I'd like that too..."

"Really? That's great... maybe we can go sailing someday."

"Yeah someday would be nice. But don't get me wrong, I love everything I see in your party tonight, its a first for me to be in a masquerade ball. I hope you have a wonderful time!"

"Well I was hoping if you could be my date tonight."

Sansa was surprised. And felt Tyene and her sisters leaving them. She had no choice she guessed. And Trystane was nice...so she agreed.

"Sure, I'd love to be your date Trystane."

\---

Petyr was wearing a white dinner jacket with black paisley embroidered lapel, paired with a black bow tie and slacks. His mask was plain white with geometrical cuts that covered his temples until behind his ear that hid his signature silver streaks and most of his face until his upper lip. 

"Ellaria tell me the truth. Are you hiding me? This mask looks like I'm up to no good."

"You'll thank me later Petyr." 

"And why is that?"

Ellaria grabbed his arm and let him peak at the other side of the hall. She points out to a tall red haired maiden. With skin as white as ivory. He immediately knew that it was Sansa...But with the company of another man.

"Go ahead, you can observe her and be near her without revealing yourself for now. You may learn something that will help you decide on your next move. End it or fight for her..."

Oberyn pushed him pass the curtains to the other side. He didn't mind as his mind were now focused on her. The goddess that never fails to take his breath away...Sansa. 

She and Trystane together with Sand sisters were dancing all together. She looked like she was having fun... her eyes were bright and smiling under the mask. He saw her take the yellow pill... and he knew that he had to be near to look out for her... Although he knew he didn't have to. But that boy couldn't keep his hands to himself. He was always touching Sansa's back, circling her bare skin and whispering to her ear. He kisses her hand and puts it on his shoulder urging her to get closer to him in a slow dance. Was she enjoying the attention? He asks himself but he knew the answer. Of course she was... he was ignoring her the whole day. He cowardly left her that night crying, leaving her all alone in a foreign country. When it came to Sansa he can be really stupid.

"Hi there!" A girl crept behind him... so he turns around to talk to her but he chose not to speak and just smiles at her. It was one of Sansa's friend, Oberyn's daughter. She looks young at heart and carefree. "Oh so that's your game, no talking?" Petyr shrugs his shoulder and smirks, he tries to mimic the girl's charm so she'll feel at ease because they're similar. "I like your mask...its so mysterious. Are you alone? What can I call you?" Petyr nods and thinks of a way how to communicate with her without talking. She had a bear shaped pendant dangling on her cleavage and he points at it. Tyene laughs at his gesture... and suddenly gets seductive. She walks closer to him and catches his finger... "Teddy Bear? It doesn't suit you...let's see, hmm you have huge fingers..." Tyene puts his finger on her lips, parting it with his index finger and started to lick and kiss the tip of his index finger. Then in a snap, smiles again, back to her girlish demeanor... "I guess I'll call you bigfinger? No, doesn't sound right...maybe Littlefinger." And just like that, he had a date that night... and a closer access to Sansa Stark.

\---

Sansa was a bit high but she can still handle herself well. The effect of the drug on her is her senses got 10x stronger. The music seemed louder, the lights seemed brighter. Then her body's temperature rised, there was a jolting feeling when someone brushed past behind her. Trystane's hands were all over her that night but it never felt anything like that. She swiftly turned her gaze to the man, but his back faced her with a woman's arms around his neck. "Looks like Tyene already found someone she likes." Trystane whispered to her ear as he turns her around and started to grind himself on her ass. It startled Sansa, it was obvious that he's not himself anymore. She tried to push him away but didn't want to embarrass him so she shift positions. Sansa was a bit tipsy herself, she fell forward. She panicked to completely over so reached for that man's shoulder and steadies herself. The man glances at her and saw familiar green eyes that flashed at her, it made her knees weak. Only one man does to her. "Petyr..." she breathed out his name... The man removed Tyene's hold on him and suddenly walks away.

Tyene caught his arms. "Hey Littlefinger, where do you think you are going?" Petyr waves his hand to her, saying goodbye. Sansa excuses her self from her date, ready to follow Petyr. But stops at her steps when suddenly all the saffron lights were shut off that made the crowd gasping in shock. Slowly the lights glowed but in a darker hue, more like violet. The crystals from the chandelier still glimmers like they were surrounded by galaxies. The DJ announced that the real party had begun. Everyone cheered and raved with the change... 

Sansa saw Tyene grip Petyr's arm to stop him from going anywhere. She saw her take a black pill, swallowed it and took another placing it in between her teeth and crashed her mouth to Petyr. Sansa saw her forced her tongue in his mouth, her hands on each side of his head. Petyr tried to push her away, but when she stepped back she was grinning widely. "It will be okay Littlefinger, I'll take care of you. This is the night you will never forget."

Sansa was furious at him. What is his game? Why is he with Tyene, her new friend! Sansa counted 1-3 to compose herself. Trystane asked her if she was ok, and she offered him a smile. He had his palms up to her chin giving her the black pill too. Sansa contemplates whether to take it or not. Petyr had one why can't she? He glanced back at him, but they were gone. She looked around and saw them seated at a circular island couch, Tyene giving him a lap dance. Her ears got hot, and suddenly asked herself. What if she was getting mad for no reason? What if it's not Petyr and just a look alike. Even if its him, why would she care... He definitely doesn't care about her anymore. At those thoughts, she took the black pill herself. "Fuck it! Fuck him!" It was too noisy, it didn't matter if she cursed him a thousand times that night.

~~~

Fingers ghosting over her back... unzipping her gown and felt the silk slide down her body. She felt cold but it didn't last long as someone came behind her. Warm...hot breaths on her neck. 

Sansa covers herself with her arms, she was intoxicated but fully conscious. But something's not registering. After taking that pill, her senses heightened... particularly her body's sensitivity. Her skin on fire even with the slightest touch. But somehow her vision got dull, where was she? Who is this person undressing her now...?

Fear strikes and she tried to move away, but suddenly there were flickering lights. Subsequent flashbacks played in her mind. Tyene was half naked, her breasts bounces as she sensually grinds herself on the man beneath her. Another memory was when she looks down between her legs, straddling a man whose hands are under her skirts, pleasuring her with his fingers. As soon as she opened her eyes, the last face she saw was the young boy with dark long curls and hazel eyes...Trystane.

Sansa felt a familiar touch play with the garter of her laced underwear and slowly cupping her sex. She tried to catch a glimpse of his face, but again she was blinded by her desire to be touched. She craved for attention, a thirst that needs to be sated by him..."Petyr..." she sighed his name. She bites her lips and whimpers as the man behind him started to play with her clit. Fighting the pleasure she told herself it wasn't him... It was another man, someone her mother would approve of. Someone whom she'll helplessly give herself to that night. Someone who is not Petyr...

She yelps as her underwear got literally ripped. Now facing the bed, somehow she was relieved that there was a bed. And they were alone...he won't see her fuck Trystane. 

His foot nudged booth her feet apart, he kneeled behind her as she felt his fingers part the crack of her ass. He dives in, licking off her arousal that dripped on her thighs. His tongue darts inside her cunt and then her asshole. That act took her by surprise, Sansa falls over the bed. 

He continues to fuck her with his mouth...it felt as good as Petyr's, but her subconscious says its not him. She can't get herself to finish as she'd like. Soon a finger penetrates her, it stretches her tight hole and she can't help but moan. With a few quick pumps of his finger and swiveling of his tongue on ever part of her pussy she finally felt the pleasure building, something her body craved... then it stops. 

She heard rustling of clothes, he was undressing himself. She rolled to her side and saw his engorged cock wobble as he walked back to her and turned her body over. Now laying on her back, knees bent, feet on the mattress, her legs wide open for a man she knew only for a day. She pulled herself up, her weight on her elbows and forearm. Trystane kneels in front of her, she wanted to pull his long curly dark hair as he resumed kissing her down there...but his time he pumped in two fingers in and out of her. Her head fell back from ecstasy, she can't help but thrust forward, lurching her pussy on his face. Sansa pulled on his hair to keep him in place as she grinds on him forcefully but her finger slipped, there was nothing to grip on so she looks at him again. 

His dark curls disappeared, replace by short but dark hair with silver highlights. Her body immediately responds as to whom she initially thought it was. Her stomach tightened, every muscle on her body clenched. Her eyes shut and tilted her head back on the mattress, afraid to open her eyes again... His mouth titled from side to side, his fingers pumping faster. Sansa heard a rumble, that familiar rasp of voice. A sound that reverberated through her and she can't help but break. Her hips jerks away from him but he quickly pins her down, continuing his assault. Her body gives mini quakes, breath hitches her heart skipped a beat when she reached her peak. 

She felt bed shift as he crawls and hover over her. Eyes still closed refusing to see his face, she could feel his stare... Even though she craved him, it wasn't enough to forget the pain he inflicted to her indirectly and directly. All the effects of that black pill seems to wear off. Tears fell from her eyes, like she was having a nightmare in her sleep. A feeling of loss consumes her. Though not from the loss of her family, but from loosing Petyr. She had to let him go, loving him is a sin. A betrayal not only to her mom but to her whole family.

"Sansa look at me...open your eyes, please."

She felt him move her jaw to look at him, but her eyes remained shut.

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be here... I know you don't want me anymore..."

Sansa looks like she's hurt and in so much pain, Petyr tears up as well and looks away. He came back to his senses just like Sansa, remembering all the guilt... how undeserving he is of her. He felt like running away again for good. He willed himself to look at her face one last time. But he was surprised to see her looking back at him. 

Petyr always felt weak from her gaze, drowning in her eyes. Sansa touches his face, a thumb wipes his tears away. He had been crying like her. Petyr did the same. When holding each other's face, they kissed. Petyr breaks it as soon as it started, he was loosing himself. In truth, he's afraid to be with Sansa again. His guilt from fucking her over again and again paralyzes him. "I don't deserve this. Sansa we can't be together."

"You are right. You don't deserve me. I did nothing but to love you all these years. I waited and waited for you. And now that I finally have you, I've never been so hurt in my life."

Petyr was crushed deep inside. What he felt before was self pity. A defense mechanism from all his wrong doings. But to actually hear it from Sansa... it was something else. Anger and disgust on himself. Pain. Like he's being cut down in half.

"But don't you think that I deserve to be happy?"

Petyr looks into her eyes. Sansa saw remorse, pain, and confusion. For a cunning man like him, he can be really stupid.

"Yes you ceaselessly hurt me... But leave me? I will die. I deserve to be happy, and I get to decide and choose my own happiness. And it is you Petyr, you are my happiness and pain."

"Sansa...." 

She was tired of talking, so she kissed him again. Her legs coils with his, every part of their body entangled. Petyr finally slips inside her, Sansa felt his length fill her, deeper. It felt like forever since they were together like this. Eliciting moans and rumbles from both of them. They stare into each other's eyes, as they move against each other. Their combined breathing was the only sound she could hear. 

Petyr would soon break she feels it, but distracted himself from kissing her neck and shoulders. The touch of his lips felt like satin gliding on her skin. Their hearts racing, opposite to the slow and steady tempo of their love making. Sansa loses herself to the overwhelming flow of sensations. The way he looks at her makes her soaking with need. How his body moves, he was so hard but his velvety skin sliding in and out of her is mind blowing. 

Petyr caresses her breasts, he licks and tasted her. Tingling feeling shoots down to her spine to her finger tips and toes as goosebumps appear on her skin. It actually felt comforting his warm mouth covered her bosom. He shifted his body so he could go deeper. She spreads her legs more and guided his hip hips until she felt him grounding at her gspot. Petyr buried his face on her neck, as he felt her walls grip him with each plunge. 

Petyr licks her earlobe, flicking it with the tip of his tongue. Sansa's hips involuntarily bucks in circles for a couple of times. It reminded her of how he would lick and taste her clit. Petyr groaned... when her fingernails claws on his back. He looked at her, her mewls was music to his ears. The pace of their fucking remained the same...despite her orgasms, he continues to fuck her slow and deep. 

Sansa lurched upward and retreating, without meaning to, she wriggles beneath him, quivering again and again. She shouted his name, but in her mind 'why the fuck won't you slow down?!', but realizes that he already was. It felt like it would never end, Sansa clung to him but only intensified it, feeling all of him so close to her. 

Petyr willed himself to prolong the feeling. It felt so good, Sansa was his heaven here on earth. When she clung up to him, clinging for dear life. His movements becomes restricted, he never felt this deep inside her that ever before... with a few more quick pumps he came. It the most intense orgasm in his life, with Sansa milking him. With every spill of his cum inside her, her body spasms in ways he wouldn't have ever imagined. 

"Oh god Petyr!" Sansa screamed his name again. She arches her back and pushes him down on his shoulder. She was so wet he almost slipped away. But he immediately hooked his arms under her arched back, his knees supporting them both as he pulls her up against him again. He growls, when he filled her once more...he looked at her in daze and imprinted that moment in his head, he can't help but spurt more of his warm cum inside his beloved.

"I love you so much Sansa... Will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending this story in 2 more chapters. Hopefully before s7 airs!
> 
> Thanks so much my pxs friends and readers!  
> Sorry for my terrible grammar!


	24. Family Tree

"...will you marry me?"

Everything about their relationship wasn't conventional... even his proposal to her was surreal. From being drugged, to ravishing each other. Becoming sober, then crying because of how much it hurt to think they should part. They finally gave in to their love once again... had the most amazing make up sex. After... he asks her to marry him. And she said yes to him that night...

Petyr made sure Sansa never regretted saying yes. He never left her side again...if he did, he constantly let's her know what he was doing. Calling her every hour of the day they're apart. 

It turned out that her mother was really pregnant with Petyr's child. It brought yet again a series of drama surrounding their family... Cat nearly got a miscarriage when she learned that Petyr and Sansa secretly married in Monaco half a year later as soon as the divorce was final. Margaery was her maid of honor, Olenna and Loras with his date Renly, Varys and Rhaella also attended. 

Oberyn was Petyr's bestman, Ellaria was with him and Tyene, Nymeria, Obara and Trystane. They played an important role to their future together. The Martells set it all up, drugging Petyr and her so they work things out between them. The morning after that masquerade ball was awkward as hell. Lunch with the Martells was uncomfortable until Trystane told her that he was actually dating Mycella Lannister. Oberyn laughs his heart out and spilled the beans. They were a crazy bunch Sansa concurred. But she was thankful for them...for doing what they did because they ended up marrying. 

Sansa sends Cat an email everyday writing how much she misses her and how excited she was for her baby sister. Telling her about school, her friends and sometimes about Petyr. Even though she doesn't gets a reply, Petyr gives her the moral support to continue with her efforts. She sends her cute baby stuff she finds randomly everytime she's out shopping. Sometimes Sansa would visit their home and goes with her for her checkups even if they don't talk. It was ok because she let's Sansa accompany her.

At that time, Sansa also graduated with honors. She discovered that Petyr was more turned on by her intelligence more than giving him a striptease, because he gave her so many gifts to show how proud he was of her. He gave her a puppy whom she named Lady. A Rolex. Another Car and a beach front mansion in Malibu. They had their honeymoon there, and of course they had mind blowing sex and then kissed under the sun and then fucked some more. Looking back... all they ever really did was to get a tan and make love. They stayed at the states side for three months with only Ros to update them about what's happening back home. Her latest news was about Cat giving birth to a healthy beautiful baby girl.

Petyr immediately wanted to fly back to London as soon as he heard the news. Sansa was so excited to see her baby sister, but more for him... Petyr is now a father...

Sansa didn't go in the hospital room giving Petyr and Cat a time for themselves. But a few seconds after he disappeared inside, he went back out again. "Sansa my love aren't you going in? Your mother is looking for you...and I'm so nervous to see my daughter for the first time. Can you hold my hand? Let's meet her together..."

Sansa was relieved. She was ready to be left behind for the some important moments as parents to their child... but Petyr never let her feel that way. Sansa embraced her mother, and for the first time she hugged her back. She almost cried but stops when she heard her baby sister cry first. Petyr was standing next to the baby's bassinet. The nurse carries the baby and carefully placed it on Petyr's arms. Both Cat and Sansa watched him meet his daughter for the first time. The crying stops when he held the tiny person in his arms, it was magical... 

"Her name is Olivia." Cat says... 

Petyr's eyes sparkled... "Hi Olivia. I'm your father... but you may call me Petyr." Sansa laughs at how casually he talks to an infant and walks over to her husband and baby sister. 

"Yeah he's Petyr and I'm Sansa. And we both love you very much Olivia..." 

She opened her eyes and looked at them. She was so beautiful, surprisingly she had a light colored hair and has Cat's blue eyes, it was so big and bright its silver at times, then some hints of green in it. They fell in love with Olivia immediately.

Cat watches Petyr and Sansa with Olivia. For a moment she forgets about everything else that happened, they were all still a family. Petyr walks to her with Olivia... "Look Olivia there's mommy. Say hi Mom!" Olivia smiles at Cat and that alone melted all the grief and bitterness she felt. She has Olivia in her life now. Petyr gives his daughter to Cat... she sucks on her pinky and immediately fell asleep. 

"Cat thank you. Thank you for Olivia. She's so precious...and beautiful."

"She looks like you Petyr except the hair, she's blonde... do you have blondes in your side of the family?"

"Well yeah, as far as I can remember my father is a blondie. But Olivia has beauty as radiant as her mother..."

"Thank you. Oh my daughter, I love you..."

Sansa was relieved they are civil with each other. She insisted that she'd stayed for the night at the hospital to take care of her mom. But Cat refused at first, but eventually agreed. She misses her eldest daughter.

Though Cat never congratulated them on her wedding but she didn't mind. Sansa saw her glance at her rings...one was her 35-carat diamond engagement ring and the other was their wedding band. 

"Is he good to you Sansa?"

Her mother randomly asks. "Yes mom... he always makes sure I'm filled with joy and love."

"He does, does he... are you happy? I mean really happy?"

"I've never been happier...I can't ask for anything more."

"That is good to hear Sansa..."

Silence. She realized that they will always have these awkward moments in silence. They were always like that she realized, but it doesn't change the fact that they love each other.

"Is he still working for Cersei?"

"Not anymore...the Lannisters are bankrupt. The new COO Roose Bolton wasn't as biz savvy as Tywin."

"I saw that in the news, he's in jail and his son Ramsay got shot in the head."

"Mom... I shouldn't be telling you this now. Please don't get upset." 

"What is it? I'll try not to be upset."

"Roose Bolton did it mom. He drugged the pilots the night before father left us. The drug took effect the next morning, they had a heart attack that caused the plane crash. He was also responsible for Jamie Lannister's accident at the mines. Petyr became suspicious of his gains so he investigated. It was a solid proof so he gave all those information to Cersei before he quits his job."

"So Cersei unleashed her wrath upon the Boltons? Are you safe? Is Olivia safe? Did she threaten you for something you didn't do?"

"I don't trust Cersei. But I think we're safe. Now that she knows that it wasn't dad's fault Jamie died. And she's dependent to Robert Baratheon now, she doesn't have the power to hurt anybody anymore...hopefully."

"How about Petyr. You know about his affair with her right?"

"Yes mom. We almost broke up because of that woman... but we're married now."

"I'm glad that you can handle him Sansa. I'm happy... I think your dad is happy in heaven too... they all can now rest in peace."

"Do you really think so mom? But I bet he'll kill Petyr if he's given a chance to come back to life."

Her mom laughs out loud. It was the first time she heard her laugh that much. "Oh my Sansa... sorry I know you love that sleaze ball, but that's so true. Ned will choke him to death!"

Sansa laughs with her mom. And when they had nothing to talk about anymore, she thanks her. "Mom thank you for everything."

She nods and holds her hand. Everything was going to be okay... she felt it.

They were lucky that the first ones who knew about their affair were kind of accepting of them. But after the wedding, there were more and more people who disapproved, Petyr received a lot of beating. One was from Robert Baratheon, when heard about it he got furious. He flew in from Berlin just to punch Petyr at the stomach. "That's for my bro Ned! You pig!", and left. The next was her uncle Edmure. He disapproved of him marrying Cat but when he learned he had a new niece he attended Olivia's christening. Cat told him what happened and Edmure was all red attacking Petyr like an angry bull. It became harder for them to live in London, neighbors and friends can be a pain in the butt... So they decided to move to America. They just flew in every weekend to visit Cat and Olivia...

Five years later...

Olivia was smart and cunning like her father and strong willed like her mom. "Daddy!!! You're here! I missed you... when can I visit you and big sis again in Uhmerica..." 

"I missed you too sweetpea! I guess we need to ask your mom about that. And speaking of, hi Cat you look wonderful."

"Hi Petyr, where's Sansa?"

"Oh she's busy as ever! She asked me to send kisses and hugs to Olivia and to you." 

He lifted Olivia and kissed her stomach, blowing it that made fart like sounds and they hug tightly. 

"Now its Mommy's turn!" She says while giggling. 

Cat mouths to Petyr a big no. 

"How about a group hug instead?" He suggested.

Olivia opens her arms to Cat and three of them hugged. Suddenly Olivia asked the question they've been dreading to hear.

"Mommy, Daddy... why is Daddy married to my big sis? But you're my mommy. And then you're my daddy..."

Petyr let Cat do the talking... they decided to tell her the truth. Since the scandal was out in the open, and she'll eventually know.

"Well Daddy here loved mommy. So we had you... but sometimes adults change... and mommy was going through menopause..."

"What is many paws?"

"It's when mommies go crazy. So at that time I always fight with your Daddy. We had to separate to stop fighting and hurting each other."

"Then why didn't you just kiss and make up? My teacher always said that when some of my classmates fight."

"Well your daddy and sister...fell in love."

"Can I marry daddy too?" 

Petyr chuckles. Cat looked horrified.

"No. You see, Sansa had a different father but died. And daddy Petyr is just a friend. And you can only marry your friends, not family members... Petyr help me will you?"

"Olivia listen to me... I love your mom, I love Sansa, and I love you." Says Petyr...it was becoming hard for Olivia to understand.

"And I love you! I love mom! and I love big sis! We are one big happy family!" She beamed...

"Yes! And that's all that matters remember that my sweetpea! No matter what you hear, and others say about our family. Always remember that we love you and you can always talk to us if you have problems. Is this becoming a problem in school?"

"I drew our family tree and my teacher was shocked and asked me questions... the one I asked earlier."

"Ah I see. I will visit your teacher tomorrow and explain it to her... is that ok?"

"Ok daddy!"

"And then maybe let's buy ice cream after?" He tells to his precious Olivia.

(When Olivia's teacher met Petyr. She understood right away and even started to flirt with him. Case closed.)

"Yippee! Daddy's staying mommy. He's sleeping here tonight so he can come to school with me tomorrow and we'll get some ice cream!"

Cat raised her shoulder. "She planned that all by herself... she's your daughter after all..."

"Arghhh you're so cute!" Petyr carries her away to the play room so they could bond more. Just them... "I'm sorry for everything sweetpea." He whispers to her while carrying her.

"I understand daddy. I'm smart like you...mom and big sis said so."

"You are aren't you? I love you Olivia..."

"I know because you always say..." she smirks, "...and I feel it." Olivia hugs him tight. 

Petyr's heart melted with that. Being a father is the best feeling in the world he realized. It's these priceless moments that he'll treasure until he dies.

~~~

Sansa rebuilt Stark Search again with the help of Rhaella Targaryen. At 24 she was getting the attention of magazines, from National Geographic, Forbes, Time and even Vogue. She finally got to meet Rhaella's niece Dany. They immediately clicked. Their vision of the world is so similar. Dany was born to be an influencer, she's a popular actress and humanitarian in Russia. That's how Rhaella wants to groom her girls. To be known to be the best in their fields, and become well known. Their names alone are bankable, opening more opportunities, and their credibility and authority boosted.

Sansa was traveling far more often than Petyr now. She had excavations in Russia, South Africa, and Australia... Mostly her projects was for the US and Europe. Petyr was going with the flow, he enjoys tagging along with her. Meeting new people from politicians, to business tycoons, NASA and the military. He easily sneaks his way to gain their friendship, expanding his network. 

Sansa's site projects can last up to year, so he had no choice but to move with her. Which he doesn't mind...but of course he makes time for his little Olivia too. Sansa felt guilty because he always had to adjust for her. He tells her not to worry. Petyr told Sansa that he worked his ass off during his younger years. And now he's just reaping what he sowed. The Mockingbird Hyde, his corporation in Morocco, his business partnerships with Olenna, Oberyn and Cersei have been thriving on its own. He can retire anytime without actually retiring. He told her that he'd rather athrr spend his time with his beautiful wife and daughter Olivia. But most of all he said that his home is anywhere in the world where Sansa was. This is what Sansa wanted after all... to be by his side all the time. 

Sansa has an upcoming overseas work in several archeological sites in the Caribbean and it required her to live there for half a year. When she told the news to Petyr he began researching. He was most fascinated by living like a local. So he consigned one of Oberyn's yacht for several months, sailing and docking in different parts of the Caribbean. As it was also convenient for Sansa from going back and forth to Cayman Islands, Barbados, Atigua and basically she was going to explore the whole Caribbean but mostly with her team. 

Petyr accompanied her at work once or twice. They usually stayed in tents in the middle of nowhere. One time she came running into their tent so happy and excited that they dug up a thousand year old piece of pottery. It was a small bowl, to him it was just a bowl... but it was the most fascinating thing to Sansa. Petyr was so turned on by how enthusiastic she was with her profession, but it turns out she was a lot more horny after a day of work. Sansa brought that artifact with her to study it further. But she never ends up working, because she was working extra hard on top of him. Sansa would ride him, moaning and shouting and Petyr would massage her clit with his thumb while she bounces and rocks her hips until she came. She would kiss him and they cuddle for a long time before she finally gets up from the bed naked. She steals her shirt and gets continue to work. But at midnight Petyr would pound into her again and again, he can't get enough of her and so does Sansa. She ends up not having enough sleep, and some of her colleagues started gossiping. They had a talk and laughed about it when they decided that it didn't quite work out. She had to focus...so Petyr will just chill by shores in his expensive yacht, but ironically he'd mostly rent for cheap apartments. He says he gets sea sick and he wanted experience the different culture when she was away for longer than two days in the site. 

Sansa felt guilty, because unlike her other trips. There was only one site... so she comes home to him every night. But this time, the sites were more secluded and she needs to stay a couple of days to week at one site. But after that they have the rest of the month for a break before moving on to the next one. So to make up for it, Sansa booked an overwater bungalow in Jamaica for her three weeks break. She covered Petyr's eyes until they docked at the resort, then riding a caddy going to their villa. 

"I still hear the ocean Sansa, but more serene...I'm kind of excited."

"You can take off your blind folds now."

Petyr's eyes adjusted to the crystal blue of the ocean. It was midday and hot when he turned around he saw Sansa wearing a floral maxi dress. She looked so beautiful, far from her boyish outfits when she works... but not that he minds he loves her in shorts and tank top too.

"Do you like it? This will be our love nest for the next coming weeks."

"It's beautiful Sansa...I love you!" He said as he grabs her by her waist kissing her neck... "Hmmm you smell so good."

"I know! I don't want to smell like dirt anymore... do like my dress?"

"Yes you look so lovely... but I like you more without it..."

Sansa giggled, his mustache tickling her neck... then he kisses her lips. 

"Come let's take a look around..."

"The bedroom looks nice, let's keep the door open...I'm going to make love to you here..." Pointing to the dresser "Against here." Points to the pool, "and there..." points to the couch... "you know....just a hunch." He raises his eyebrows at her a d smiles devilishly.

Sansa blushes and rides on. "The shower is also nice, and there's a jacuzzi... It's a big bungalow Petyr... you better start fucking me now don't you think? I missed you my love."

And he did, without wasting time... they talked about many things too, her work and his adventures and Olivia. Petyr asked her to go out on a date to listen to some reggae and go to a local bar. Sansa looks at her self at the mirror, clasping on some earrings. He hugged her from behind... and Sansa cupped his face as they look at their reflection.

"You're so beautiful Sansa... I still can't believe you married an oldie like me."

She wraps and arm around his neck. And kissed his nose and lips. "Remember that time when I told you how age is just a number? Besides we look so hot together..." They watch their reflections... "Is it just me or you're getting younger and more handsome?" Sansa purred...

"It's you, the sex and the lighting... Hmmm and also proper diet, exercise and those stem cell stuff..." He chuckled.

Sansa wasn't listening, she was staring at his eyes and lips, how his tongue rolled with each word. Petyr is truly her dream come true. She loves him, he loves her, he's a great dad to Olivia. She kind of started to think of having a baby with him. But for now she'll enjoy his man... "Petyr fuck me again... please... gawd I'm so addicted to you!"

One thing Petyr learned from five years ago, he can never satiate Sansa Stark. And denying her of pleasure meant a fight is brewing and on its way so better not risk it... And so they made love again, not that he was complaining...this time he fucked her right there by the dresser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you loved how it ends...
> 
> I didn't kill Cat, the most requested thing you guys want. (Peace Tommyginger and boredlikeaboss hugs! And thank you for tagging this fic in Tumblr boredlikeaboss I really appreciate it!) I just can't... I like Cat. I like Cersei too. Hahahaha
> 
> If I think of an Epilogue. I'll post it as 25...
> 
> But the main story ends here. They all lived happily ever after.
> 
> I hope to read your comments for one last time! And maybe leave some hearts too! Hahahaha! 
> 
> Thanks to all those who left Kudos and comments, these things are like cookies and hershey's kisses. (sweet and makes you happy)


End file.
